Traveling with Head Boy
by Nayla2010
Summary: In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?
1. Are we Back?

Title: Traveling with Head Boy  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm lets see... If I said I was JKR I could be famous on this site, but if I do say that I would have million of lawyers after me. Hmm, I think Ill say I'm JKR. Nah, just kidding! I don't own HP.  
  
AN: I've decided to start a new story and get rid of my other story; I really hated my other one I just wanted to get rid of it. I hope you enjoy this story better then my last one. I do know that I have bad Punctuation problem, so if you do review, (Which I hope you do!) can you please tell me my common mistakes? I know that this might be a lot to ask you, but it would be REALLY helpful if you do! Thanks!  
  
Summery: In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
"Were the hell is the Ball Plans!"  
  
I wondered this out loud to myself to the empty Head boy's room; I was currently rummaging through James' trunk hoping to find the damn plans for the ball.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, James!"  
  
Why the hell did James keep the plans? I told him a hundred million times that I need to be able to access to the plans any time of the day and hours. I know that James is smart, but I have to ask how is THIS smart?  
  
Rummaging through his trunk I happen to come across a pair of boxers that had flying broomsticks on it. Just as I was about to gag on this, I heard a voice fill the empty room.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing with my boxers? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Shit.  
  
That's all that went through my mind; I turned to see James leaning against the doorframe. His hair was as messy as ever, his hazelnut color eyes glowing with curiosity and amusement, his glasses at the tip of his nose, and his mouth into a crooked smile.  
  
"Um, well, I was looking for the Ball Plans..."  
  
I felt my face heat up, as I went on with my excuse; I guess that's what I was famous about, having straight, fiery, red hair is known to have incredible blushing and temper problems. Oh, how I wish to have blonde hair, then I could be dumb blonde who didn't know that she ended up into James bedroom. (AN: I have NOTHING against blondes, so don't be offended about the dumb blonde statement) No, I had to be a red head.  
  
James started walking towards me, when he reached me, he kneeled onto the floor with me. He took the boxers out of my hands, which I was relived that he did. He looked at them for a long time, finally after many minutes he spoke.  
  
"Sirius gave them to me as a joke when I turned 13, I never wore them but I always take them out to remember the good times and laugh at them. It always cheers me up, no matter what mood I'm in"  
  
He laughed after this, I laughed along with him. Until something caught my eye, I reached into the trunk to pull out this watch.  
  
Well I think it was watch, I wasn't sure, it had numbers and many knobs to it. It glittered in the sunlight. James reached over to take it out of my hands. He looked so confused and out place.  
  
"What the Hell is that James?"  
  
"If you don't know, what makes you think I do?"  
  
"It was in your trunk"  
  
"Maybe Sirius put it there"  
  
"YOU GAVE SIRIS THE PASSWORD TO THE HEAD'S COMMON ROOM?!"  
  
He jump when I yelled at him, he didn't expect me to have that reaction to him babbling the password to Sirius. As he jumped, he dropped the watch, at the same time we each tried to snatch the watch out of each other's grasp. Our hands meet; there was a sudden tick, a pull on our waist and then a slam onto the walls.  
  
I let a groan as I reached for the back of my head feeling a small bump forming on the back of my head. I turned to see James had the same reaction as I did. What just happen? Where was the watch?  
  
"Lily, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"I'm alright, but I can't find the watch"  
  
"I can't ether"  
  
"Well nothing seems different"  
  
"Why don't we go down?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
After getting up on my jelly legs, we both left to the door. We walked down the stairs carefully, just in case anyone was going to jump at us. James open the door to the common room and found it just the same as it was before I went up.  
  
The red couches were surrounding the round table, which I found useful to do my homework and my work on. The gold pillows were just in place, just as it was when I first saw the common room.  
  
We walked across the Common room with in 10 seconds, I felt as if I was breaking the rules, as if I was sneaking out.  
  
We open the portrait, when we shut it, I heard a loud 'gasp'. I turn to see the water fairy had her hand over her mouth and that her eyes were as large as dinner plates.  
  
"They are Back!"  
  
She said this in a high voice, which I had always disliked. With that she quickly left her portrait, and darting in and out of portraits saying, 'They are back'  
  
What were we back from what?  
  
I turned to see James equally confuse as I was.  
  
We continued to walk down the long twisting hallways of Hogwarts in silence. Soon we were next to the Transfiguration classroom and heard Professor McGonagall shout.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM! CHANGE HIM BACK TO HUMAN FORM! NOW!"  
  
What is going on? Frank doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, he graduated last year as Head Boy, with his future wife Alice. He was the top in his classes; he never saw eye- to-eye with James 'little pranks'.  
  
So why on earth would McGonagall be shouting at him for him to do a simple transform?  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, singling the end of class. Wizards and witches came out of ever classroom.  
  
You know what is so ironic?  
  
I didn't know a single one of them.  
  
A kid, around 6th year pushed passed me. I looked to see who was it. It was James. I should have guessed.  
  
"HEY POTTER!"  
  
That jerk didn't even turned around! Agh! I makes me so angry sometimes of how people are so rude! Especially James.  
  
That was until James put his hand onto my shoulder.  
  
"Lily, I'm right here"  
  
I turned to face him, how could he be there and be across the hallway at the same time?  
  
Soon the hallways were deserted, and McGonagall came bustling out of the classroom in a hurry.  
  
"James, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should wait?"  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Before I was about to throw a remark to him when McGonagall and Dumbledore, were walking side by side. They were talking in low voices. I couldn't hear, but I wanted to. I had a feeling that James sensed that we both wanted to.  
  
We both creeped out of the shadows, we could hear bits of the conversation.  
  
"The portraits have been rambling all afternoon"  
  
"Something is back"  
  
"Who or what is it?"  
  
"I don't know Minnie"  
  
McGonagall seemed to frown on the name he had called her, Dumbledore just seemed to chuckle about.  
  
That was until they saw us; McGonagall went very pale, very fast.  
  
Then she fainted right into Dumbledore's arms.  
  
What is GOING on?!  
  
I could have screamed that out loud.  
  
I think it safe to say that James would've as well.  
  
Dumbledore's lips turned into a small smile, his eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"You are back"  
  
AN: So what did you think? Horrible? Good? Well may you PLEASE review; just say if you think if this is worth continuing this story. I would REALLY appreciate it. Thanks! =) 


	2. 1996

Title**:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** yeah, like I could pull off a lie like that!  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: Wow! I have to say I'm REALLY Grateful for the reviews! You guys are really great! And you all have a talent! You make me blush! Thank you to ALL of reviewers you people are so SWEET! :-  
**

**nexiumchick: **Lol! thanks! Dum Dum DUN!

**Tega: **Hehe, ok don't worry here is another chapter!

**KMK: **Don't worry Iam going to try and update as soon as I can, but when school comes along I'm not going to do it TOO often like I'm during the summer times!

**stjmavsgirl41:** thanks for the Review! And I will!  
  
**x-DreaminOfDraco-x:** Don't worry they will get together and there will be some Romance.  
  
**Little-lost-one:** Don't worry I will!  
  
**WhiteRose101:** Don't die! The chapters are coming in!  
  
**marauders-girl-08:** Thanks and here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
  
**Krystall-Rose:** Thanks for the Review!  
  
**Phoenxarrw:** Wow! That really made my day! I can't stop blushing! :- But thanks for the review and yeah, I hope to update as soon as I can! =)  
  
**B0nanaman0:** Thanks for the review! I think that is such a creative name!  
  
**Holly-Evans:** thanks and I'm updating!  
  
**LittleWhitehorse:** I have to say there is no prophecy of any sort, though It is a good suggesting, Ill keep it in mind! Thanks!  
  
**Lady-Lillikens:** I love your name! Thank you, I made sure I went over it a million times, so I guess ill have to go through a million times and one! Thanks!  
  
  
  
'You are back'  
  
The words kept going through my mind a million times, what did Dumbledore mean by that? What were we back from?  
  
Dumbledore cast a stretcher, and laid McGonagall onto it and made the stretcher follow him were ever he went.  
  
"Lily, James, please follow me"  
  
Reluctantly, James and I followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to the two Gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyles also had a stunned face on their usually stoned faces at the sight of James and me.  
  
"Sugar Quills"  
  
The gargoyles moved aside as the doorway to the office opened in front of us.  
  
I've been here countless times, mostly for meetings and such.  
  
James on the other hand has been here billion times with his pranks on the students.  
  
Once we had reached the office, Dumbledore kindly offered us seats. We both sat down, hoping to get answers of the strange behavior of the school.  
  
Dumbledore said an Incarnation to McGonagall; she soon got up from the stretcher. She looked around and her cat like eyes landed on us, she looked as if she was going to faint again. She didn't, which was good.  
  
She took a seat next to were Dumbledore sits.  
  
Dumbledore was busy telling a wide eyed portrait something.  
  
James leaned over his seat and whispered in my ear  
  
"That's Sirius great-great grandfather, used to be head of Hogwarts, Sirius isn't proud of it at all. Don't blame him, he used to be one of those pure blood wizard/witches lover"  
  
I nodded my head in understanding.  
  
Dumbledore went back to his seat.  
  
"Dumb-I mean Head master, what is going on? I find this weird watch in my trunk, click on one of the knobs with Lily and then portraits are whispering and students are different and Professor McGongall is yelling at Frank to reverse one of the simplest spell ever! I think Lily and I have a right to know!"  
  
James was breathing hard, after his ourburst.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, while his eyes remind serious.  
  
"And I wasn't going to deny Mr. Potter, but how to explain it is a different kind of story. James, Lily, your in the future"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
Whatever I thought he was going to say was not this, I mean this has to be some kind of joke Sirius had. I'm expecting to have Dumbledore say out loud 'Got you!'  
  
But it never came.  
  
James seemed to spoke up first.  
  
"Future? Meaning how far in the future?"  
  
"Meaning that you are in the year of 1996"  
  
"1996!?"  
  
James and I yelled at him at the same time. I mean I expected him to say a couple of years, like two or three years ahead but 1996! Whoa, I just can't stop repeating that!  
  
"Is there anything that we can do so were back in 1976?"  
  
"There is a way Mrs. Po-Evans but I don't know what it is yet, so for the mean time you are gong to have to attend 6th year"  
  
"But we're in 7th!"  
  
"Mr. Potter you are only in the beginning of the week of 7th year, right now its already November, the studies are too advance, even the likes of you two"  
  
"So this means that we are going to be repeating 6th year?"  
  
"That is correct"  
  
James punched the air with victory.  
  
"This is going to be the easiest year ever!"  
  
James started doing the 'whoo hoo' song that was really annoying.  
  
"James, shut up! Were in the Head Masters office"  
  
"Whoo hoo, whoo hoo, whoo hoo"  
  
"This does mean Albus that they are going to need make over, too many people will see the connection"  
  
Right after McGonagall said this, James victory song instantly died down.  
  
"What kind of make over?"  
  
"Hair color, eye color, and Mr. Potter how unmessy your hair is going to appear"  
  
I heard James do a gulp, I was nervous my self, I know when I was looking for the Halloween Ball Plans I wanted to be a blonde, but now I take that back. Completely.  
  
"Mr. Potter should we start on you?"  
  
"I uh.... guess so"  
  
"Well lets get started, your hair is not going to be the easiest thing to deal with"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
I felt bad for James, he seemed so sad, his hair was his trademark. If you were ever looking for him all you had to look was for messy hair and now it's going to be gone.  
  
They did a series of incarnations of hair products on James' hair. They had to go through a series of testing, for example how it affected if water came on, and if a brush or a hand goes through it. It was impossible.  
  
James was dripping in water, from the current testing it failed. Again. Mcgonagall did a drying charm and went back to thinking. I decide to help out.  
  
_"Straintantio"_ (AN: Ok I make up the worst things, work with me here)  
  
This incarnation is usual for girls with long hair I often use it.  
  
We tested, we did a brush and a hand testing. It passed.  
  
Then a spurt of water came out of McGonagall's wand.  
  
It passed.  
  
Instead of James hair being messy and everywhere, it was just thicker.  
  
"Now James, you're going to have to do the spell every other day. So don't let the boys see you doing it or it could mean big trouble and loads of teasing"  
  
"Thanks Lily"  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat and our attention went back to her, rather then on each other.  
  
"Now Lily we will have to work on you"  
  
"Wait, don't you have to change my eye color?"  
  
"No Mr. Potter, you see there are million's of students who have hazel eyes. So your eyes are good, now Lily, your hair"  
  
"Do we have to change it Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Well you have a choice"  
  
"Hey! I didn't have a choice!"  
  
"James! Everyone knows your hair!"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Stupid"  
  
"Now as I was saying, you could change the color or change the style. Which would you do?"  
  
I thought about this for a minute, it would be too busy doing the incarnation of straight hair.  
  
"Can I change it to a darker shade of red?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
_"Darko"_  
  
My hair turned a dark shade of red it was pretty good.  
  
"Now your eyes..."  
  
"I have to change eye color?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Lily, I for a suggest, I think you should have a dark blue eyes, it would look really pretty on you with your new hair"  
  
"Uh alright, James"  
  
_"Bleuoeil"  
_  
The incarnation that Doumbledore did was in French I notice but my eyes looked good, not the best thing I hoped for but it would do.  
  
"Now, Minerva, please inform the Gryfffindor Common Room that we have transfer student arriving from Durmstrang, they will be entering the 6th year and to make there transfer welcoming. Oh and notify the teachers and the portraits to be quieter when they see Lily and James"  
  
Mcgonagall nodded her head and went out of the office and down to the Common Room she went.  
  
Doumbledore turned to face us.  
  
"You both cannot have your names, people will recognized it and think there is a connection."  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Mrs.Po-Evans, your new name shall be 'Ann Lily Smith'. Mr.Potter your new name will be 'Matthew James Robertson'"  
  
I had notice that he almost called me Mrs. Potter two times that night. I guess it was because I was next to James or something.  
  
"Well here is your new Time of Classes. Now I assumed Minerva has told everyone about your arrival so you are free to go to the Common Room. Oh and the password is 'bubble gum'"  
  
We said our good byes and thank you and left.  
  
I turned to see what we had on for tomorrow, it was a Thursday.  
  
I could hear James mumbling next to me the classes we had tomorrow.  
  
"Double Dark Arts, damn, Herbology, Lunch, yum. After noon, Charms, oh great, and Shit!"  
  
"What, what?!"  
  
"We've got double potions!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Look who's teaching it Lily!"  
  
I turned to look, I gasped.  
  
It was Snape, great! I wasn't on the best terms with Snape, and poor James! James pranked Snape whenever he could. Surprisingly James hasn't done it for a while. James had ever right to be so paranoid.  
  
"Shit! I showed his underpants in the 5th year! Crap! I also put itching powder in his underpants last year. Oh man what I'm I going to do?!"  
  
I took his hand; surprisingly I found that it fitted just right into my hands. Well not the point, I gave it a soft squeeze.  
  
"James it's going to be alright! So don't worry about it! Everyone hates him probably and he can't do much! I mean he can't black mail you or anything because then he would have to reveal your true identity!"  
  
James gave a sigh, and relaxed.  
  
"Your right, well here we are"  
  
We were standing outside of the portrait of the 'Fat Lady'.  
  
I took a huge breath; it felt like if I was going to the sorting hat all over again.  
  
James must have sensed my uneasiness; he gave my hand a soft squeeze, which made my stomach all jumpy.  
  
"It's going to be alright, _Ann_"  
  
I smiled, I was happy that I was in this situation with James and no one else. I let go of his hand.  
  
"Your right, _Matthew_"  
  
"Well let's go."

**AN:** Ohh let's see whats going to happen next! I hope this chapter was good and Sorry for the lamest spells ever, but I couldn't think of anything to put so your going to have to deal with me! But thanks a million times again for all my nice reviews! Well go to the Review secation please!

=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)


	3. Potion Class

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** A Teenager owns HP? Its possible, but its not true. I don't own HP.  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the very nice reviews! I do realize that the disguise isn't that great, but I guess it will have to do. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Enjoy!**  
  
**misakichi1:** I will continue the story.  
  
**James-RoxMySox:** thanks! And Yeah I have figured the disguise aren't the best but it will do, but continue reading the story!  
  
**animalluvr75:** Thanks! And here is chapter 3 enjoy!  
  
**little-lost-one:** Don't worry I will!  
  
**Lady-Lillikens:** Hehehe, hey thanks for the suggest! I haven't thought about it till now!  
  
**reena-blue:** To tell the truth I thought about doing the same thing changing the face and everything, but then I decide not to (dunno why, so don't ask why). Reading your REveiw and saying a voice altering would be good as well, well I wish i had thought about that but whats done is done! Thanks for suggesting that! That is really HELPFUL! Thanks!  
  
**Rayne Evans:** Thanks, and don't worry you will see  
  
**MonkeyGurl1:** ok, ok, I will don't worry.  
  
**KMK:** Hmm, maybe I should wait another week to update this chapter... nah I won't here is a another chapter!  
  
**holly-evans:** Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
'Sugar Quills'  
  
I said to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she swung open for us to enter, as we were walking in we heard her say in a low voice so that no one but us can hear 'good to have you two back'. I nodded with understanding.  
  
The thing is, I know we're coming from the past and everything, but what's so great about us? I mean if Sirius came to future with us they would not be acting like this.  
  
Well, McGonagall would have fainted at the sight of him, portraits would be shrieking and the Slyterin would spit on him.  
  
So maybe not Sirius but if Peter came with us no one would faint, scream, or recognize him. I mean its not like he killed anyone, has he.  
  
I walked in expecting Sirius and Remus playing card games, and the 6th and 5th years to be in the 'Fan Club of Sirius and James'. I expected it all to be a big prank and for everyone to scream out 'Got you'.  
  
No one did.  
  
In fact there was not a face I recognized. It felt so odd to be here and no one you knew was here. It felt out of place.  
  
Suddenly a girl with bushy, dark brown hair came up to me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermoine and welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Ann and this is Matthew"  
  
Both James and I ] shook her hand, and then a boy with red hair and freckles came up to me asking.  
  
"So do you know if Viktor Krum is going out with a girl here?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine yelled at him.  
  
"Opps, sorry. My name is Ron, and this is my other friend Harry"  
  
I shook hands with Ron, but took a moment to look at Harry.  
  
Harry had messy, jet black hair. Had glasses that framed his eyes. He just looked like James; expect that he had a lighting bolt scar on his fore head. How did Harry get that? I was shock that a scar could turn out like that.  
  
I notice that James was also starting at Harry a bit longer then he should have.  
  
"What's your last name Harry?"  
  
The three of them seemed to be confused and shock, I wonder why? I mean its not like we knew everyone name's and last name.  
  
"Potter, why?"  
  
"No, no, I was just wondering"  
  
"Don't you ever get the news?"  
  
Ron chirped into the conversation with James and Harry.  
  
"Well, uh"  
  
"Matthew and I don't get the news, we don't exactly keep up with the news considering were we are and everything."  
  
"Really now? Because I send loads of letters to Viktor and he always seemed to get it on time"  
  
"Writing love letters to him often Hermoine?"  
  
"Ron, shut up will you?"  
  
"Um, can I just quickly talk to Matthew for a minute?"  
  
I didn't give them time to answer when I dragged James to the corner of the Common Room.  
  
"James! What was that for? You stared at Harry for 5 minutes alone!"  
  
"Lily! You can't say that there is nothing that he has from me! He has nearly everything from me! I look just like him if it wasn't for my hair and my eyes. He's my kid! I want to know how he got the scar! I want to know if I got it from his mother, or what accident he had when he was a little kid!"  
  
"James, clam down, I'm just saying if you continue to do this then people will get suspicious! I mean I won't be surprise that they didn't believe the lie I had to say! We can't do this James! We have to go with the flow!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I have to ask something Lily, did you notice his eyes or was it just me who thinks they look just like yours?"  
  
I open my mouth to speak, getting ready to tell him off for something but quickly close it.  
  
I turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looking at us. They quickly turned away when they saw that I caught them.  
  
I gasped, Harry did have emerald eyes, and he did have my eyes.  
  
No, there had to be millions of people who had green eyes like those. No they weren't mine they couldn't be mine.  
  
"James, Look they do look like mine, but I'm sure that plenty of girls have those eyes as well"  
  
"Yeah your right, I guess"  
  
"Come on, let's go back, I saw Hermoine look at us"  
  
We trudge back to were the trio was standing.  
  
"Sorry about that. I need to get facts straight with dodo bird here"  
  
"Sirius is a bigger dodo bird then me!"  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
I turned to see Harry's face pale, oh god, couldn't James learn to keep his mouth shut!?  
  
I put on the best fake smile I could muster. Something must have happened to Sirius in the future. I just hope James comes up with a good lie.  
  
"I said, 'I'm seriously a bigger dodo bird then you', that's what I said, I swear on-"  
  
"His soul"  
  
I had to but in. I had a good feeling that he would have said, 'Marauder's code'.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to go to bed, night"  
  
Harry left quickly out of the conversation.  
  
Hermoine looked at the boy staircase, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I think I'll go check on him, night"  
  
Ron left the conversation. It was only James, Hermoine, and I.  
  
"You know, we should get to bed I'll wait for you Ann?"  
  
"No, go ahead of me I need to talk to Matthew for a sec."  
  
"Ok, oh! We are on the 6th floor of the tower, just to let you know!"  
  
She fled to the tower after she said her words.  
  
I turned to face James.  
  
"James! You have got to be careful what you say to people from now on!"  
  
"How was I suppose to know that Sirius is famous or dead!"  
  
"It's not only that James! You were about to say 'Marauder's code', don't deny it"  
  
"Well it's not like they are going to know!"  
  
"James, we haven't finished our year here at Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe you guys lost the map and someone found it! It would be really fishy that someone from Durmstrang knows a lot from a school that he never went!"  
  
"First off, we are not going to lose the map and be- hey how do _you_ know about the map! No one does!"  
  
I blushed at this part.  
  
"I found it in your trunk before you came in"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but you can NOT put plans in your trunk when I need them!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get what your saying, let's go up to our tower and get a night sleep, were going to need it, Snape's class is not going to be a fun one"  
  
"Ok, night Matthew"  
  
"Night Ann"  
  
We both went up our own towers.  
  
I went up to the room that I had last year. I open the door to see two of the beds empty and Hermoine in the other one already in her PJs and reading a book.  
  
"Hey Hermoine"  
  
Hermoine looked up from her book and had a smile on her face.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come up Ann"  
  
"Well, I had to straighten things out with Matthew, he is really dumb sometimes, just so you know"  
  
"He can't be as dumb as Ron and Harry are at girls"  
  
"Maybe, but he was a player at our school, so"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, I know he looks sweet and kind, well he is those things, but he is a big player"  
  
"Oh"  
  
I came to a quick decision; this girl had fallen for the charms of James Harry Potter.  
  
"You like him!"  
  
Her face instantly turned into a laughing state.  
  
"If I liked him Ann, then I would be cheating on Viktor, remember?"  
  
Viktor? Who the hell was Viktor? Well must be some bozo who goes to my school.  
  
"Oh, OH yeah sorry I forgot"  
  
"Well I'm sleeping, night Ann"  
  
"Night Hermoine"  
  
Soon I feel asleep in a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
I woke up at 7:30 AM and quickly took a shower, and got into my robes.  
  
I waited for Hermoine to come down with me to the Great Hall. I decide to wait for her to pretend that I didn't know were anything is at the school.  
  
James appeared coming down from the Boys Staircase. Looking fresh and not messy hair.  
  
"So who are you waiting for Ann?"  
  
"Matthew, we don't know were the great hall is! So I'm waiting for Hermoine to come down with me. I'm sure you're waiting for Ron and Harry to come down and show you were it is, right?"  
  
I looked at James in the eye and nudged him in the ribs lightly so I wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'm waiting for them"  
  
Hermoine came down the staircase, walking towards James and I.  
  
"So Ann are you ready to go down to the Great Hall"  
  
"Yep! Let's go!"  
  
I went ahead with Hermoine leaving James alone in the Common Room.  
  
We reached the common room with in seconds.  
  
We took our seats; as soon as I was seated the Owl Post came down on us. A large barn owl landed in front of Hermoine. She quickly took the paper and the owl departed. We ate our breakfast quickly and ran to Dark Arts.  
  
As we sat down waiting for the Dark Arts teacher to come in, Ron, Harry, and James came in and took seats in front of us. When they were seated they turned around and demanded why we weren't with them for breakfast.  
  
"Ron and Harry, You have got to learn to get up early to make breakfast I mean even Matthew was up earlier then you two"  
  
"What's the big deal Hermoine that we're late?"  
  
Hermoine was about to answer Harry, but the Dark Arts teacher came walking in.  
  
He was a strange teacher but Hermoine told me in the middle of the lesson that every year they have a new teacher. It's always hard to find a replacement because everyone thinks the job is jinx.  
  
Soon after the lesson was over we went to the green houses for Herbology, the teacher was very nice to us. It was no surprise that Harry told me she was head of Hufflepuff House. After that lesson we went to the Great Hall for Lunch. This time the boys were ahead of us for lunch.  
  
When Hermoine and I arrive the boys were almost done.  
  
"He, hermoire, wer alst one."  
  
Hermoine showed a face of disgusted before saying.  
  
"Ron don't talk with your mouth full its disgusting!"  
  
"Hey Hermoine! Were almost done!"  
  
"Better"  
  
"Ok were done see ya later Hermoine, Ann"  
  
"Boys" Hermoine said bitterly while eating her salad.  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
Soon after having a civil lunch we went off for Charms.  
  
It was fun class seeing as I was able to talk to Harry, Ron, James, and Hermoine during the class and not get in trouble, which was great.  
  
As soon as the class was over we went to the dungeon for the worst class ever. Even Ron and Harry warn me about it.  
  
As we sat down, there were catcalls from the Slytherine house. I gasped to see a smaller version of a Malfoy.  
  
I nudged James and point in the view of Malfoy.  
  
"Is that Malfoy's kid?"  
  
"I would think so, he looks just like his ugly father"  
  
"Wonder if he is a bigger prat then his father is."  
  
Just as he was about to comment on it there was a loud 'Bang' from the doors and Snape came walking in.  
  
"Welcome, class today we're going to work on a new potion today, the instructions,"  
  
Which at this point were written on the board within in minutes.  
  
"Are on the board. Begin!"  
  
I collected the ingredients, and started to do the potion quickly. So far I was doing a good job and Snape hasn't taunted James, yet.  
  
"My, my, my, Ann, your doing a much better job then your husband and son"  
  
My hands started to shake but I tried to ignore what he said, tried to cut his words away from my head, I had to. Sadly, my hands were shaking so bad that I dropped the wrong ingredient in the potion.  
  
"Ann, You put the wrong thing in, well no points for you today"  
  
With that he cleared my potion, with a smirk on his face.  
  
He wondered over to the table with James and Harry. He leaned over to whisper something in James ear, soon after Snape whispered in his ear he withdrew with a smile that reached his ears. While James was stone white.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Roberson, both wrong fish head, again Mr. Potter no points."  
  
That time he cleared both of the potions away, with an even wider smile this time.  
  
Luckily the lesson was over and people that still had a potion, had to turn it in.  
  
"Class DISMISSED!"  
  
Everyone darted to the door.  
  
James pulled me aside, his face paler then usual.  
  
"Lily you won't believe what he said to me!"  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"He said 'My My, Matthew you sure are doing badly, worse then your wife and son!"  
  
I was shocked. Why did Snape say that? That's just so mean, well maybe it was a joke but it was a really bad joke.  
  
"Well he said something like that o me, but he said 'My, my, my, Ann, your doing a much better job then your husband and son', look James we should forget about it. I think it was a joke."  
  
A joke, it was a joke. Just a harmless joke. No matter how many times I said that to myself, I felt as if I'm lying to James and myself.  
  
"Yeah I guess it's just a joke."  
  
"Yeah James, its just a joke don't worry"  
  
"Yeah I know, I won't worry"  
  
I wasn't quite sure, it seemed like James was trying to convince himself.  
  
I just was wondering what other secrets are we going to have to find out from Snape?  
  


**AN: Ok, I really want to explain Snape's behavior for the class and letting secrets slip. In the Harry Potter books, I have notice that Snape's teachings are both smart and dumb. Snape often let's his feelings crash with teaching, for those who have read OOTP if you remember the lesson's he taught? How did that work out? That's why I decide to let him 'slip' about that because it is who he is. Now why I think the way he teaches are smart, is that If he favored Harry Draco will tell his dad and his dad will tell Voldemort, and Voldemort might kill Snape. Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was good so go to the review secation! **

**=) Queen of Day Dreams =)**


	4. Fighting

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** When I win the three hundred million dollar lottery, then I would own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: WOW! I'm SO shocked with the reviews I got! I mean WOW! I can't stop saying that word! Thank you like a million times!  
******

**Hermione Lizzy:** here is the next chapter! Thanks to you, I got 40 reveiws on only three chapters! I just can't stop saying that!

**holly-evans:** Hehe, Thanks!  
  
**Lady-Lillikens:** Thanks! And I haven't considered James being on the Team only because I would have thought sense they are well in the year that they would have the team full. I'm not going to put someone who is like the last Dark Arts teach!  
  
**Boo2:** Nope, have no idea how long its going to be, it's not prewritten but I try to write some of the chapters ahead of time.  
  
**MonkeyGurl1:** Snape needs to get fired is what you should say! And Snape and all the teachers know, they would HAVE to know. Can you imagine them walking into class and Flickwick squeals like crazy at Lily? I mean people would thing he was werid. And Yeah the conversations are not that great but I'm working on them.  
  
**little-lost-one:** Don't worry I will.  
  
**x-DreaminOfDraco-x:** Oh don't worry I will update.  
  
**misakichi1:** I will contuine!  
  
**marauders-girl-08:** Well here is another Chapter for you  
  
**the-girl-named-kittie:** COOKIE!! Hehehe thanks for the cookie! And here is another chapter!  
  
**reena-blue:** Hey thanks! And don't worry I'll update, update, update!  
  
**Cecilia Orechio:** Wow! Thanks! And the reason that you don't see the trio suspicious is that well Lily never catchs them whispering...... yet. Um for the Beta Reader I will email you about that, but I just wanted to update this chapter before I email you! Thanks again!  
  
**Revi:** Yeah I guess there are loads of people who can't make up magic words eh? Thanks!  
  
**Lil Miss Emzy:** Thanks, and don't worry there will be things going to happen with the family later in the chapters  
  
**animalluvr75:** Yep, one of them finds out in this chapter! Oops! Shouldn't be saying that!  
  
**shloki:** Don't worry I will  
  
  
  
We went down to the Great Hall for our dinner, the words that Snape had told me still ringing in my ears. What did he mean by his words?  
  
I pushed his words in the back of my head; it was just a joke, a harmless and dumb joke. Just a joke.  
  
"Snape was sure happy today" Harry said  
  
"Happier then the day he could have gotten First Class" Ron responded  
  
"Ann, what did he say to you? I mean it was totally unfair that you got no points! You were doing everything correct, and you could have gotten the ingredient out of the potion. The Potion wasn't at the point were it will burn anything yet."  
  
"Hermoine, I guess I deserve it, I guess"  
  
"Ann, your not upset about Snape clearing your potion are you?"  
  
"NO! I mean, of course not." I might have said 'no' a bit too shrilly, "Its, Its what he said that made me screw it up"  
  
"Well what did he say then?"  
  
"I can't say, hey I'm done with my dinner I think I'll go to the library and do my homework"  
  
"But do you know how to get there?" Hermoine, was yelling at me from her seat as I got up.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I'll ask someone!"  
  
Without a backward glance I walked as fast and as innocent as I can to the Library.  
  
I ran to a table in the corner, and pulled out my Charms homework.  
  
All I heard for an hour and half was the scratching of my quill against the parchment I was suppose to write on.  
  
I was soon done with the work, packed up my stuff and trudge back to the Common Room.  
  
I reached the portrait, said the password and was allowed entrance.  
  
As I walked in I saw Hermoine telling off Ron and Harry, something about putting off homework. While James looked amused with Hermoine's yelling.  
  
I was able to reach to were they were sitting.  
  
"Harry! Ron! How could you leave it at the last minute Again!?"  
  
"Hermoine Clam down Harry and I always get the homework done in time! That's what count!"  
  
"Yes Ron! But you need to be more organized! You can't continue of doing this! Remember last year! You barely got anything done!"  
  
"Oh just leave them alone Hermoine, they do deserve at least give them a ten minute break of your yelling." James said, standing up for the boys.   
  
Harry, Ron, and I sniggered, as Hermoine just got madder at the boys.  
  
"You weren't here last year Matthew! They barely got ANY work done and you know what! I'm not going to lend you my notes this year!"  
  
I expected to see Ron and Harry go ashen face, to be worried, but they weren't.... they were well amused.  
  
"And your going to live having the conscious of having two innocent, good looking, boys fail there O.W.L.S?" Harry said in the charming voice that I knew so well, but who it was from, I couldn't place my finger on. Who was the father of Harry?  
  
Hermoine just huffed and puffed (AN: and blew the house down) and yelled for an half an hour, until both of the boys chorus out 'Done'.  
  
"Good just about time for you two to be done"  
  
"Well were smart, we would've been done sooner if it wasn't for Matthew's little invisible ink!" Harry threw at Hermoie along to James.  
  
"I'm sorry if I mislabel items! You don't know its invisible ink until your done with the page!" James said in is 'I'm so NOT innocent voice'.  
  
I snorted, that was likely of James to do that.  
  
"What Ann! I mean I leaned them a helping hand and they get mad at me!"  
  
"Yeah well with you planning pranks on other people 24/7 its such a shock that there is a prank that wasn't you!"  
  
"Yeah, well that's what I do best!"  
  
"Whatever" I said, while rolling my eyes.  
  
I was having a good time with the trio and James. You know, laughing and talking about the lessons and other topics.   
  
Suddenly there was a very loud and irritating peaking noise on the window. I turned to see a large fur ball flying. I got up to the window and open the window to see the fur ball. As soon as I open the window it came zooming in, this cause me to do a shriek, as the fur ball came straight towards to Ron and dropping something.  
  
"Is that an Owl?" I heard James say curiously.  
  
"Yeah it is, the reason why its so fat is that my brothers, twins in fact. They left a year a ago from school. Thought it would be funny to feed pig with treats instead of food."  
  
"Pig?" I had to say, that was the oddest name for an owl.  
  
"Yep his real name was Pigwidgeon, but then my little sister started calling it 'Pig' and he won't answer to anything else" Ron said glumly as Pig flew out of the window.  
  
"Wow, your siblings really like you Ron" James said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah I know" Ron said his eyes scanning the letter. "Hey Harry! Its from Remus"  
  
"Remus Lupin?" James said almost as if it was automatic.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked suspiciously as he looked at James in the eye.  
  
I turned to see James looking alarmed he didn't expect this.  
  
"Well I hear names at school and Remus Lupin was one of them, but I mean um"  
  
I was biting my lower lip furiously; James had made a wrong move. I had to say that wasn't smart of him.  
  
"Well? Why do you know Remus " Harry said, his voice getting impatient.  
  
"I told you! I heard it at school!" James yelled at him.  
  
Harry and James were having a staring contest. The air around us was so tense, that even a knife couldn't cut through.  
  
Ron was darting looks from James to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, maybe we should go to bed?"  
  
Ron seemed to be scared of Harry as he said this. I couldn't see why. I mean did he have anger problems?   
  
"Yeah I reckon so lets go"  
  
Ron and Harry went up to the tower.  
  
"Hermoine go ahead of me I'll be up in a minute"  
  
Hermoine nodded and rushed upstairs.  
  
I went over to were James was, he was sitting down his head in his hands. He was looking really streess and upset.

"Smooth move James" He looked up from his hands, "Sorry if I care for my friends Lily"  
  
"Enough for the entire future to hear!"  
  
"I don't CARE if Harry or Hermoine or Ron hears this Lily! I want to know if my friends are ok!"  
  
"Well you can't!"  
  
"I can and I will!"  
  
"James! Look you will be able to know if they are ok! When you go back to the past! Then you will be able to be with your freakin' friends! Sirius Black, Peter, Remus, and you will be able to play pranks anytime and do whatever you want!"  
  
I felt eyes on me as I was yelling at James. I thought it was just James, because if looks can kill I would be dead a hundred times.  
  
"Lily, at least I care and HAVE friends!"  
  
My eyes narrowed, he went way too far.  
  
"I can't believe I actually gave you a chance! I mean I thought you changed for 7th year! I mean when Sirius came up to me and starting saying 'OH lily James changed, give him a chance for friendship!' and I didn't believe it at first and then when I saw it was true then I thought 'ok I'll try to be friends with this JERK!"  
  
"At least I'm not a know it all! At least I HAVE a social life! I mean at least I spend more time with my friends then in the libarary!"  
  
"You know what James! Whatever! I'm sick of you almost blowing the cover! So GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
I rushed up to the girls dorm, I felt so angry! What right did James have to yell and be like that! I HAD friends maybe I'm not friends with everyone but excuse me for not being friends with Slytherin house.  
  
I heard footsteps going as fast as the can up the stairs I paused. Did someone listen to the fight that James and I had? If they did, who was it?  
  
I ran faster, the steps increased ahead, the girl ahead must have triped on her robes because I all I heard was an 'oow'.  
  
I rushed to the body, I froze when I looked down to the girl's face.  
  
It was Hermoine, oh crap, did she hear? Did she hear that I was Lily Evans? Did she know?  
  
"You heard didn't you Hermoine?"  
  
"Yeah, Lily"  
  
How was I going to explain this?

  
  
**AN: Ok, I decide to have ONLY Hermoine find out first, because Harry was angry he went to bed not hearing the argument. Ron went to Harry aids, then because Hermoine decide to wait for 'Ann' to come up she waits listening to the argument. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I will be updating ASAP!  
  
=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah I wish I own Harry Potter, and as I'm wishing, I wish I had a Pony.  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans become going into the future with Head Boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: Ok I'm SO happy for all of my reveiws! Thank you SO MUCH! **

**Reena-blue:** Aren't we ALL lazy? And don't worry I will.

**Morgan Riordan:** Thanks and I'm a Harry/Hermoine person.

**misakichi1:** Have you notice in all of your reveiws you always say 'Contuine' lol, but don't worry I will.

** Revi:** I agree fights are never good, and I think he is saying that you should give me a thousand cookies. Oh my! Did you hear that? Oh well we have to follow Harry! Hem Hem

**SecretlyBeautiful:** Well Doumbledore works in his mysterious ways eh? and thanks!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Yeah, it was pretty mean of James insulting Lily, but I figured that this would be were Harry got his Anger problem from. hehe

**Kari:** I will, and leave a signed reveiw!

**holly-evans:** Ah My most faithfull reveiwer! yeah i will update!

**the-girl-named-kittie:** Hey, no cookie? Yeah, boys don't know when to shut up and they are really dumb! I mean I was talking to my guy friend and so then I said 'Girls talk about boys' and then he went, 'Girls talk about boys?' i mean its SO dumb, but so are boys! ;-)

**MonkeyGurl1:** Thanks!

**iluvglorfindel:** I will!

**Hermione Lizzy:** Thanks, and the next one should be longer. Thanks! And your fic is good but you might want to space out the meeting and stuff, and along with Potter is a VERY common name! But the Fic is really good! so contuine it!

**mwa(classy name ay):** Thanks for the reveiw! And Don't worry I will! And Leave a singed reveiw!

**animalluvr75:** Thanks! And here is Chapter 5! Dun Dun DUM

**Boo2: **Hey thanks! I know my spelling isn't the best, but thanks for the tip! I will make sure I will proffread a bit more! well here is the next chapter

  
  
There was an awkward silence between Hermoine and me. How was I going to explain this? How was I going to tell Hermoine about how I got here? But most important, can she be trusted?  
  
"Look Hermoie, I can explain,"  
  
"How? I mean how can I even TRUST you!"  
  
"What do you mean? I can be trusted!"  
  
"Well what if you are some kind of dark person from the dark side?"  
  
"What if I'm not?"  
  
"Still it wouldn't make sense! I mean how can you go to the future! I mean how? There's no spell and no potion that I haven't seen or use! I mean you can't use an hourglass because that only lets you go to the past!"  
  
"Hermoine! Calm down, I'm not a dark person! Doumbledore would have known that! I mean he is the greatest wizard of them all!"  
  
"Still! But, it doesn't make sense! Well it does a bit"  
  
"How does it make sense Hermoine! HOW?!"  
  
"Because! Part of you looks like the real Lily Evans part of you looks fake! I mean I knew something was weird about you the first day you came! You were so secreative, you knew some of the spots of Hogwarts that took Harry, Ron, and I MONTHS to figure it out! And the lies, they way you but into James! It's unbelievable, but why you wanted to keep it a secret is a mystery to me"  
  
I bit my lower lip, I understood why Hermoine was so angry and upset. I would be just as angry as her. I was afraid that she would tell.  
  
"Hermoine look its so complicated bu-"  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did it happen Lily?"  
  
I took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Well it started when I went up to James head room to get the plans for the ball and rummaging in his trunk I found no plans but boxers. Unfortunately James had to walk in at the very moment and questioned me a bit. We were having a pleasant conversation. But then something caught my eye, it was a watch. But it had so many arrows, knobs, buttons, and it was so weird. So James and me picked it up and suddenly we're back to the year of 1996"  
  
It was such a weird story after I heard my self say it. I was hoping Hermoine would believe me because it is the truth. Its no bull shit story Sirius would say to a teacher for being late to class.  
  
I took a look at Hermoine, she was studying me, seeing if I had any lies to shed, I had none.  
  
"Interesting story Lily"  
  
"So do you believe me?"  
  
It was Hermoine's turn to sigh; she looked like if she was making a large decision.  
  
"I believe you, but not completely"  
  
I heaved a sigh; I was upset that she didn't believe me a 100% but I guess I could understand. I would have the same reaction as her If I someone told me that story.  
  
"Ok, well Hermoine you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Not even Harry?"  
  
Harry? Why Harry? He's not THAT special is he? I mean what does Harry have to do with any of this?  
  
"Of course not Harry, not even Ron!"  
  
"But Harry is your s-your right we can't tell the boys"  
  
"Yes now I'm dead tired lets go up to bed Hermoine"  
  
"So Lily are you sure you weren't looking for just ball plans in James' room?"  
  
"Hermoine!"  
  
"Just asking!"  
  
  
  
The next day was a Saturday; it was a lovely November weather. We quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As we reached the table we saw the boys, judging by the looks of it, they didn't get much sleep last night.  
  
Well James deserved it, but I don't think Ron and Harry did.  
  
"Good Morning Ann, Hermoine" Harry and Ron said to us. I noticed James didn't take a part of this.  
  
It was a very awakward and silent breakfast as I finished up.  
  
I left the table as soon as I was done. I didn't want to stay a minute longer. I rushed up to the Library in the same Corner I did my homework yesterday.  
  
I heard the quill scratching on the parchment, I was close of being done with the Essay that Snape gave us when I heard a voice, it was James.  
  
"What do you want James?" without even looking up from my work, "James? I'm not James. I'm Harry" I looked up to see that it was correct. That it was Harry.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, must have gotten you mixed up with someone else" I said hastily, "Um yeah Ok, I came here to talk to you about Matthew" Harry said while taking a seat. "Shoot" I said.   
  
"You see he has been in a really depressed mood all day, and I have a feeling that it has to do with your fight yesterday"  
  
I froze, oh god! Please don't tell me Harry heard too!  
  
"How do you know we had a fight?"  
  
"Well Matthew told us so that was a big hint"  
  
"Yeah well I'm not saying sorry to that fat head"  
  
"Oh come on Ann"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ann, look he is really sorry about what happened! Can you just go talk to him?"  
  
I was pondering on the question for a while before giving in.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him"  
  
"Good, so what are you working on?"  
  
"Well I WAS working on my essay for Snape, but its all done now"  
  
"Good to hear, I still have to finish mine up"  
  
"You still have to do yours?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermoine is going to have a fit but I don't care for the class anymore"  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"Well long story, but in a shorter version, he hates me. He hates me for my dad"  
  
"Your dad? What did your dad do to him?"  
  
Harry hesitating weather to tell me or not, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry"  
  
"No, its alright, its just that my dad as a fifteen year old kid, well he was really cruel to him, pulling pranks and such"  
  
Wow, that reminded me of James . . . . wait, James is the father of this kid? Whoa! "Wait your dad was James Potter, correct?"  
  
"Yeah why do you ask?"  
  
" Just wondering"  
  
I was dying to find out who was the mother but I really didn't want to find out who was, yet.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you around Harry!"  
  
I got off my seat and waved at him as I left the Library.  
  
I went off to search for James, knowing him he could be in the Common Room, I hope. I went off to the Common Room to find that he wasen't there and that it was nearly deserted, except for the 'Charms Club'.  
  
I went around the castle looking for him, I found him walking along the corridor to the Heads Room.  
  
I ran from behind him.  
  
"Matthew?"  
  
He turned around so I was able to see his face fully. He didn't seem like himself, the merry glint in his eye was gone.  
  
"Hey Ann, look I want to apologize for the action of my behavior yesterday. I was totally out of the line. I shouldn't have insulted you."  
  
"Matthew I'm sorry as well I over reacted, and I would have reacted the same way if any of my friends were mentioned."  
  
He was smiling a bit now.  
  
"So were friends again?"  
  
"No James, were enemies and out laws. And were destined to kill each other" I rolled my eyes. Can boys get any dumber?  
  
"What do you think James?"  
  
He chuckled with the old merry glint back in his eyes. He came forward and pulled me in a hug. I felt so comfortable in the hug, so prefect. I whispered into his ear so that only he can hear me.  
  
"James someone over heard our fight" He pulled away from the hug instantly. His eyes pierced to my eyes, his voice as serious as I have ever heard it. "Who heard?"  
  
"Hermoine did, I told her the story and everything. She swore she won't tell a soul."  
  
"But how do we know we can trust her"  
  
"She hasn't told yet has she?"  
  
"No, but still Lily"  
  
"Just trust me on this one, she won't tell"  
  
"Alright, but she can't tell!"  
  
"She won't James, hey I'm going to go up to the Common Room. See you around then" 

"Bye then"  
  
With that I left him there while I went up to the Common Room. I came in to see Harry sitting down in one of the armchairs doing his homework on the table.  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
"Hey Ann, So you went to talk to him?"  
  
"Yep, and we made up"  
  
"You make it seem like if you two were a couple"  
  
"Oh shut up! We are not and what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing my potion homework"  
  
"really?"  
  
"Well yeah, cause Hermoine said that she wouldn't lend me her notes to do the essay unless I did it now. So here I'm doing it"  
  
"I see your little charming thing with her didn't work with her 'ey?"  
  
"Yeah it didn't, I don't understand how she can ignore the handsome me!" He said in his charming voice, that I finally could put a finger on who it was.  
  
It was James

  
  
**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!  
  
Now Review!  
  
=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	6. Fights and Pillow Fights

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing for the site? I would be writing so I can get Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince out soon! Can't wait for it to be out!  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when trying to find simple ball plans becoming going into the future with Head boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN:** Thank you all for your patients for this chapter to get out! Thanks for the reviews as always! Now on to the story!

**lovey360:** hehe thanks so much! Contuine reading!

**the-girl-named-kittie:** YUM! Cookies! Thank you so much! your so kind! you give out cookies AND nice reveiws!

**Hermione Lizzy:** Thanks! and Update your fic!

**iluvglorfindel:** alright! I did!

**Morgan Riordan:** yeah well Lily is in Denial! Thanks so much for the reveiw!

**LooneyLuna1122:** Your going to have to wait and find out!

**bludgers-n-broomsticks:** Sorry! I really can't email people! Thanks for revewing! Keep reading the fic!

**holly-evans:** Thanks and the plot will turn out soon!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Thank you so much! I was aiming for a Lily and Harry bonding time with those two! Last chapter I was rushing a bit! Thats why the gramer and the spelling weren't that great!

**mwa:** Thank you and here is the Chapter! I hope you enjoy!

  
  
It was Sunday, one of the worst days of the week. There was nothing much to be done during the day. Ron and Harry had quidditch practice. That only left Hermoine, James, and I. We all three were the only ones in the common room, while Hermoine and I were chatting away, James was staring out of the window, looking at the flying figures.  
  
"You miss it don't you James?" Hermoine said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I'll go watch them practice" He got up and pulled on his clock and went towards the portrait hole.  
  
I kept staring at the Portrait, even after he left.  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"Hermoine no, I don't!"  
  
"Its so obvious!"  
  
"No its not cause I don't like him like that!"  
  
"Yeah you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Ok, ok but I have to say that you WILL get together"  
  
I sighed; Hermoine can really be a pain in the butt sometimes. We continued on chatting for about a half an hour or so when the team came walking in looking all glum.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Dumb Malfoy! He sent a hex at Ginny and now she can't play for the match next week!" Ron answered bitterly.  
  
"We don't have anyone to play a chaser for the team! If we don't win this match then we might not get the cup this year!" Harry added to Ron's answer. James was standing behind all of this chaos, that's when an idea hit me.  
  
"Well you could use Matthew", all eyes went onto James, I continued on, "He was a REALLY good chaser at school so why don't you give him a shot?"  
  
"Well we would have a shot at beating Malfoy for the cup" Ron trailed looking at Harry.  
  
"Ok, Matthew, we'll give you a shot, go and get your broom and we'll go down to the pitch and see what you got"  
  
James nodded, looking very happy; he ran up the stairs to his dorm and got his broom. Don't ask how he had his broom, but I had some of my items as well.  
  
James came down in a flash with his broom in one hand.  
  
"Ok lets go," Said one of the Team members. They started for the portrait hole as the team started going out. As soon as they were gone I popped a question to Hermoine.  
  
"Wanna go see if he makes it?"  
  
Hermoine lift one eye brow, "Alright, just so you can go see James be cool and hope he likes you back"  
  
My mouth was wide open as I grabbed my clock, "Am not! I don't like James like that!" Hermoine just rolled her eyes, "That's what they all say Lily, right now your in the stage of denial!"  
  
We argued about it all the way to the pitch, we rushed up to one of the best spots on the stands. James was flying around with the rest of the team; he was doing a good job if you asked me.  
  
"Wow, you weren't lying about him flying well!" Hermoine said, "Yeah well were do you think Harry got his talent from?"  
  
Hermoine eyes went wide, "You know that uh, James is the father of Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry told me his father was James Potter, but I mean it is really obvious who the father was!"  
  
"And the mother?"  
  
"Didn't asked and I don't want to know"  
  
"Oh my god Lily, out of all the dumb people I've meet, it is you who is the dumbest!"  
  
"Gee, you make me feel so good about my self Hermoine!"  
  
"I know, I have a talent"  
  
"Hey look he's done! Looks like the team is talking and talking"  
  
We waited in silent until we heard James sang the 'Woo Hoo' song AGAIN!  
  
"Well he's in for one match that's for sure!" I said, I was happy for James he was able to do something he loves in the future.  
  
"Hmm I wonder how the Slytherine is going to react to this"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean they will do all they can to get James down or get the rule book out to show that you can't have someone else on the team for one match or so! Oh plus his broomstick."  
  
"What's wrong with his broomstick?"  
  
"Well I know that it's the top of the line back in 1976 but broomsticks change and well faster ones came out"  
  
"Well his broomstick seems good enough"  
  
"Well it is but I'm saying he will have a tough week, for example if its Gryfondor's verses Slytherines then fights get out between them and Snape always sides with his students in his house, like some years back one of the slytherines cursed one of the team members on the team a growing hair process on his eyebrows. Seventeen people swore they saw his student throw the spell, but Snape said that the team member must have done the spell wrong!"  
  
"Well it's going to be worse for James if Snape is in charge of the house of Slytherine!"  
  
"Oh god your right Lily!"  
  
"I know I am, oh look they're practicing!"  
  
They were, but blurs of red and gold filled the pitch as they practice. Hermoine and I watched there half an hour practice till it was over. They all headed to the locker rooms.  
  
"Should we wait for them?"  
  
"You can wait for James but I'm leaving to go visit Ginny"  
  
"Well I'll go as well!"  
  
Hermoine shook her head as she stood up.  
  
"Nope you can't go! Madame Pomfery only lets one person to visit! So see ya later!"  
  
Hermoine went off in a run; I bet the thing she said about the Madame Pomfery is a lie. I mean she was the nurse in the past, but she was the nurse and we had a healer to help out. I wonder what happen to him.  
  
I looked out to the field to see that James and the rest of the team were out of the changing room. I rushed out of the stands to meet up with James, Ron, and Harry. I soon reach them.  
  
"Hey great job Matthew! Great job Harry and Ron"  
  
"Hey thanks Ann!" James said back to me.  
  
"So Harry, Ron I wanted to ask the rules about the Hospital Wing"  
  
"Um ok go ahead and ask. Ron or I should know"  
  
"Well how many people are allowed to visit the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Oh well I'm not sure but I think that it's just how many shows up."  
  
"Thought so! Oh Hermoine is so going to pay for this!"  
  
All four of us walked in silence as we walked back to the castle, Ron and Harry claimed they had to see Ginny.  
  
That just left James and I.  
  
"So happy you're on the team?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well good, but be careful the Slytherines are going to try to get you in the hospital wing when they find out that your on the team. Plus Snape will side with them, he does play favorites"  
  
"Don't worry I will be alright!"  
  
"James I'm just saying to be careful!"  
  
"Alright, I will, don't worry!"  
  
We continued to walk in silence to the Common Room as soon as we walked in the team pulled aside James, while I just went up to the girl's dorm.  
  
I went ahead and read a book that Hermoine had recommended for me to read.  
  
After about fifteen minutes or so Hermoine walked in.  
  
"How's Ginny?"  
  
"She's doing better"  
  
"Good to hear"  
  
"How was your walk with James?"  
  
"Hermoine! Stop it! Were never going to get together, were never going to get married, and were never going to have kids!"  
  
"Hey you never know!"  
  
"Yeah, well, how was your time with Harry?" I knew Hermoine had a crush on Harry, the way she talked to him and looked at him. It was so obvious.  
  
She blushed, "Ron was there as well"  
  
"Doesn't stop cupid to work his love powers on you and Harry"  
  
"Shut Up Lily!" She threw a pillow at me, I threw one back. It became a huge pillow fight between us.  
  
The rest of the girls in the tower came to see the noise and then joined in. Pillows were flying and feathers look as if they were snowflakes falling. I swear I think the whole House heard us screaming and squealing.  
  
I was right. The door open and all pillows stopped to see who else was going to join in.  
  
It was the boys, James, Harry, Ron, Neville, and others that I didn't know the names to.  
  
There were silence, then the girls were screaming and throwing pillows at the boys to get out, some ran down the stairs to not get hit by a pillow while others tripped and fell down the stairs. I was pushing James to get out but right at the moment the stairs turned into a long slick slide. I slipped, James and I slid down the stairs together.  
  
At the end I was on top of him, just as I was about to get up when the girls and boys fell on top of James and I.  
  
There were lots of 'Ouch' 'Get off', the girls seemed to take a long time.  
  
"This must not be comfortable for you James hey?"  
  
"Well you're on top of me which is good"  
  
The girls and boys were really taking there time of getting up. Which was annoying but James and I were having a laugh. Soon they were all off and I got up and helped James up.  
  
"Hey Matthew how did you get up the girl's dorm anyways?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine, James, and I decide to go eat dinner. We went down and ate our dinner and went back to our dorms to have a nights sleep.  
  
  
  
The week went by slowly, the houses Slytherine and Gryfondor were causing many fights in the hallways. We had to move in packs so that they couldn't trip or cause us any broken bones.  
  
The kid Malfoy, threw a jelly legs hex towards James, fortunately I went up to him to tell him something about classes when the hex came to me instead of going to James.  
  
I had to stay in the Hosptail wing for two days, because of the damn hex.  
  
Little 'accidents' were shooting all over the hallways of school. I wasn't hit anymore; James was able to dodge some spells. He got hit with this Hair Growing hex at his head. I remember his hair looking like Repunzell. It kept growing no matter what she did; in the end Madame Pomfery found a way to do it.  
  
Soon the week was over.  
  
It was Saturday, the day of the big match.  
  
Hermoine and I filled out to the stalls early to make sure we got good seats. The seats were soon all filled up with People from all houses, watching the battle.  
  
One of the Colin brothers was commentary the match.  
  
"Welcome All To The Match We All Are Looking Forward To!"  
  
  
  
**AN: Sorry it took long to get the chapter up, but I had writers block and wasn't sure what to do! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	7. Matchs and Parties

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah I own Harry Potter. I also own the whole world. Think JKR is not going to be on the site.  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: Ok I have been getting lots of Hermoine should be with Ron. In the movies it shows that Hermoine likes Ron that way, in the books it shows nothing. They always fight over little things as Harry complains. I don't see how they can get together in the books, I'm not sure if I'm going to have Hermoine date yet. She might and she might not. Anyway, sorry I couldn't update faster, I was sick when I was writing this and it was NOT fun! But I felt like writing so I am, it may not be great, cause this is my first writing about a match. Well I hope its good enough for your enjoyment! I'm sorry if I upload this twice but something went wrong, i'm not going to thank my reveiws this time but next time I will don't worry!  
**  
  
  
"Now, for the Gryffindor team! Potter, Robertson, Weasley, Evens, Jones, Fox, and Jackson."  
  
There was a tremulous clapping for the team from the Gryfondor side, I also heard lots of 'boos' 'you suck' 'hope you die' from the Slytherin side. No surprise. I didn't pay attention the Slythrein team names, they can't be that important.  
  
"Alright, they are starting! Gryffindor has the quaffle Robertson has the quaffle passes it to Fox, Fox passes to Jones. Jones speeding up to the goal post and... NO Jones gets hit by a bludger."  
  
There was a loud groan from the Gryffindor team while the Slytherins found it appropriate to encourage their players to kill ours.  
  
"Well Slytherin has the quaffle Johnson, passes it to Richards and Jones intercepted the quaffle! Jones passes it to Fox, Fox speeds up to the goals pass it to Robertson and Robertson scores! Take that you filthy good for nothing Slytherins! 10-nil Gryfondor!"  
  
There were loud cheering from the Gryffindors as the Slytherins were sulking.  
  
"Now Slytherin in possession Richards passes it to Douglas, Douglas doges the bludger that Evens just hit. Nice hit Evens! Douglas is close to Weasley, he shots and he misses! Haha! You dumb snakes!"  
  
"Colin would you comment the game instead of the houses?"  
  
"Yes I will Mcgonagall, alright well Jones has caught the quaffle, speeding towards the goals and WHAT KIND OF A SHOT IS THAT? Well Slytherin in possession Richards passes it to Douglas and- has Potter and Malfoy seen the snitch?"  
  
All eyes turned to the two diving figures; Harry was very close to the snitch, right before his fingers were about to close around the small flying ball a buldger hit him.  
  
Calls of distress went all over the Gryffindors. While the Slytherins complained that he didn't hit him the head.  
  
"You dumb bastards! You dumb good for nothing Bastards!"  
  
"COLIN!"  
  
"Alright I'll comment the game instead of the houses, Well Gryfondor in possession Robertson goes for the goals and scores! Yes! 20-nil to Gryfondor!"  
  
Loud cheers were erupted from the Gryffindors along with the other houses except Slytherin house.  
  
"Well the Slytherin has the quaffle they are speeding up and they shoot and they miss-SCORE! 20-10, we all know who's winning so no need to bother gloat!"  
  
Groans came from the Gryffindors while this song came from the Slytherin, it was weird it had 'Weasley is our king'.  
  
"Um Hermoine what are they singing?"  
  
"It's this stupid song they made up last year and try to get Ron to play badly! It's so annoying! Oh look your love James has the quaffle!"  
  
"Oh man, and he's not my love!" I said to Hermoine, I doubt she heard me over the booming voice of Colin.  
  
"Robertson has the quaffle he gets to the goal shoots and SCORES! 30-10 to Gryffindor! Now lets see you Slytherins try and get more points, but you won't cause you suck!"  
  
"COLIN DO YOU WANT TO CONTUINE TO COMMETERY THIS GAME?"  
  
"Yes I do, now don't worry I will behave. All right well Evens has the quaffle and he's going to the goal post and-Harry is diving! He's seen the Snitch!"  
  
Colin was true, he had seen the snitch and was diving, all Gryffindors were at the end of their seats as they were watching Harry with every hope we had. Malfoy was behind him; he tried to grab his robes but never succeeded. Harry reached out and closes his fingers around the tiny fluttering gold ball.  
  
The crowds erupted with cheers and claps; no one could hear Colin over the noise.  
  
Hermoine and I went down to the team with the rest of the Gryffindors to congratulate our winning team.  
  
We got there to see team jumping with joy, as Hermoine went over to Ron and Harry, I went over to James.  
  
"Hey, great game James!"  
  
"Hey thanks! Hey PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!"  
  
More cheers were erupted to this point.  
  
"Hey Ann, come down to the kitchens to get food for the party?" "Alright, lets go"  
  
We went off the field to the castle ahead of us.  
  
We soon went to the route of the kitchens.  
  
"You played really good James in the game"  
  
"You already said that Lily!"  
  
"It's a crime to say that?"  
  
"No of course not, I mean last year I would give anything just to say that once!"  
  
I laughed, it was true last year I would have just ignored him when he tried to show off with his broomstick.  
  
"I wonder if the Elves I know are still here"  
  
"James, do you really think that they would stay this long?"  
  
"Well they are very loyal to their masters, and Doumbledore is really kind to them"  
  
"Yeah your right"  
  
We soon reach the portrait and James tickled the peach.  
  
Soon the entrance of the kitchens was in front of us and we walked in, elves came running to James.  
  
"Mister James! Long time no see! What would you like? Your cakes, butterbeers, and firewiskey?"  
  
"They know your James, James?"  
  
"Yeah, they knew! Everyone that is a staff here knows who we are Lily!"  
  
"Oh alright and you drink fire Whiskey James?" I said in my sweet fake voice.  
  
"Nope, Sirius does"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Look just the usually but no Fire Whiskey"  
  
"Mrs. Potter doesn't want you to drink any?"  
  
Mrs. Potter? Were they talking about his mom or his future wife?  
  
"Yes my uh mum doesn't want me to drink"  
  
The elves gave James a weird look but went off to get the food that we ordered.  
  
"Wonder what that was about" I laughed, afterwards while James laughed this nervous laugh. Something was up, what's going on?  
  
The elves came back with butter beer and many candies that it would too long to list them all and some pastry stuff that I've never seen.  
  
"Uh what are these?" I picked up one of the pastry.  
  
"Try them miss, they're delicious!"  
  
I looked at them suspiciously and took a bite. Suddenly I felt myself change and ruffles of feathers and then laughter. I looked at myself to see a canary! As soon as I changed, I changed back to my human self.  
  
"What was that Missy?"  
  
"Canary Cream made by the Weasley twins Mister James! They are big prankers like you Mister James!"  
  
"Well do you have a can?"  
  
"Sure do!"  
  
The elf Missy gave a can to James as James pocketed the item.  
  
"Well Missy, I have got to be going!"  
  
We left with the elves waving good-bye to us. We started walking to the Common Room.  
  
"So your mom knows about your drinking problems?"  
  
"Well she suspects it but that's about it"  
  
"Ok I just wanted to get that cleared"  
  
We soon reached the common room, it was already with some food but James was able to add to it. There was music and a lot of noise.  
  
I went over to were Hermoine was talking to some girl I don't know. I went to join her, the girl quickly left and it was just Hermoine and I.  
  
The night went on along with the party, unfortunately the party had to end around midnight because of Mcgonagall's saying that it was causing 'disruption to the castle' which I didn't see the point to because when Sirius partied we were able to go till four in the morning.  
  
Oh wait only because he was the only smart one to put a silence charm in the room.  
  
We all went up to our beds, our tummy full of all the sweets.  
  
  
  
I woke up late the next day and changed to jeans with a blue top. I went down stairs to see that Hermoine was already down there reading a book.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning Ann"  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Well the sheets are up for who's staying at Hogwarts this year"  
  
"So early?"  
  
"Well it is December 1st and we do get off on the 12th"  
  
"Yeah well I'll be staying"  
  
"James is as well"  
  
"Well that's good"  
  
"So you can smooch him?"  
  
"Well yea- HEY! No I told you!"  
  
"That you only like him as a friend?"  
  
"Yes, so are you staying?" Trying to change the subject and to stop my blushing cheeks to not give anything away.  
  
"Well not sure, we might go somewhere"  
  
"As in family?"  
  
"No, Ron, Harry, and I. You see have you heard of any orders?"  
  
I racked my brains, I did hear that some there was an Order, the Order of the Phoenix; I think were they fight against Lord Voldemort, the new dark power that is rising.  
  
"Order of the Phoenix right?"  
  
"Yeah well we might go to the hide out, you know were Remus lives there I think and other members"  
  
"Lucky, I wish I could go see Remus"  
  
"Well you might be able to go to the or- Sorry I'm just rambling so you were telling me how you think Matthew is hott and you have a crush on him?"  
  
I looked at Hermoine, she was just talking about the order, and now to James?  
  
"Oh Ann I didn't know you had such feelings for me!" James said in a mock very happy voice.  
  
James came and put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"HERMOINE!" I finally found out why she was laughing and Harry and Ron was laughing as well.  
  
"Oh you don't have feelings for me! Your nice!" James said in a mock hurt voice, which in the end made us all laugh.  
  
We heard a peaking on the window of the common room. James went up and let the owl in; the owl dropped the letter at his feet then flew off.  
  
"Funny, why didn't you get the letter during breakfast?" Ron asked as he went over to James.  
  
"We weren't there for owl post remember Ron?" Harry answered Ron's question.  
  
James tore open the letter and scanned it.  
  
"Hey Ann come here!"  
  
I got up from my seat and went over to were James was standing. He gave me the letter.  
  
Dear Prongs,  
  
I know that this might be strange but you and Lily are to come with Ron, Harry, and Hermoine home with them for Christmas.  
  
Can't wait to see you  
  
Moony, Remus  
  
"We get to see him again?" I said happily to James.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" James was grinning widely. I couldn't help it but I gave him a death-squeezing hug. I get to see one of my friends again!  
  
I heard loud coughing noises from Hermoine that sounded like 'You love him'.  
  
For once, I didn't care.  
  
  
  
**AN: Well I hope this chapter is good enough and please review, maybe if you do then I will get better!  
  
=) Queen of Day Dreams =)**


	8. Wizard Chess and Confessions

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah I own Harry Potter. I also own the whole world. Think JKR is not going to be on the site.  
  
**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?  
  
**AN: Oh WOW! I got over hundred reviews! Wow, you guys are the best! I LOVE You guys! If I can change the size I would have the 'love' to be HUGE, but can't do that so. But anyway here are the review thanks!**

**kawaii&crazy:** hehe thanks!

**lilchocolatechip011:** Uh she already knows that James is the father of Harry, but she dosn't know the mother.... But thanks!

**Padfoot the Great:** Ok have i mention that I LOVE YOU! Man that is one of the best compliment EVER!!

**cookiegurl:** Here is the next chapter!

**Banana Princess:** Thanks!

**sumrandumperson:** Don't worry, I'll finish this story till the end!

**KMK:** Thanks! And your going to find out with the rest of the people, the only thing they are going to find out soon.....

**laura:** Wow! You are so nice!

**KLLRS:** trully is, isn't? lol

**fuzzy wuzzy:** the fuzz: Hehe nice name! and Thanks!

**vickiicky:** OK well if you are still confuse about that Frank thing, well Frank is the father of Nevielle right? And Neville is kinda dumb, right? Well the spell requiring Neville is easy and Frank would have been able to do it in seconds. Does that make sense? And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Desolation Lily:** OMG! thanks for pointing that out! Even Spelling Check and that Paper clip dude was telling me it was wrong! But I think Harry and Hermoine will get together and Ron is going to find someone else! But thanks!

**Crimson Candy:** Really? You trully think that the story is that good? Wow thanks! And 1996 is the real time thin cause if you do all these calations and stuff it leads its 1996! But thanks and I'm going to hate writing that chapter!

**Nathalie17:** Thank you so much!

**Cherry:** Well I know i'm really bad about the errors, thanks for pointing them out! and Contuine reading!

**Bland Taste:** Hey, did you know you were my 100th reveiwer? YAY! Thanks!

**Tekvah Ariel:** Yes! Thnank you! You see, if we had more smart people like you, the world would be a better place!

---------------------------

The holiday season was upon us as Christmas drew near. There were lots of last minute shopping and last minute packing to go back home.  
  
Lucky for me I had all of my shopping done, I was pack ages ago, plus I had some extra time to relax and come for the day to go on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As the break drew near the teachers were beginning to stop teaching, I had to think that they would stop after a while having James here and him playing wonderful pranks.

The only teacher who did not stop the lesson for fun and games was of course Snape. As I said before, James always finds a way for a teacher to drop lessons. Once in 5th year he was able to make Mcgonagall let her hair down for five days. Which is the world record for anyone if you ask me.  
  
Anyway James was able to throw this rock thingy into Malfoy's cauldron, in two seconds the potion exploded all over Malfoy, the Slytherins, Snape, and parts of the classroom. It turned the ones who were covered in the potion red and gold, and spelled on the walls 'Happy Holidays!' Snape was so angry, if he could he would've hex James so badly.  
  
The only problem was that Snape was a teacher and not a student. As a teacher he had to be a model for students. Still was fun to see him angry.  
  
After that lesson he let us talk and do whatever we want as long as it didn't disturb him cursing.  
  
It was the night before we had to get on the train and go to spend Christmas with our family, it was hard to sleep, I wondered how Remus changed, and my other friends that are in the order. With all these thought it was hard to get my eyelids to shut on me.  
  
I decided to wake up Hermoine for help.  
  
"Hermoine! I can't fall asleep"  
  
"Thinking of Matthew?"  
  
I scowled at this; she's always on my heel about James! I mean its not as if we are going to get together!  
  
"No, it's just tomorrow!"  
  
She shot up straight from her bed after I said those words.  
  
"You don't like Remus that way, do you?" She said very cautiously.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"I mean do you think he's hotter then Matthew?"  
  
"No! I mean Matthew is SO much hotter then Remus!" As soon as the words left my mouth I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. Did I just say what I think I said? I swore to myself I wouldn't say that James was hot! I remember it so well that day...  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
It was a normal day it was in 6th year, I was walking down the hallway to our Charms class with my two best friends, Alice and Kristen. When James' gang came upon us. They were 'keeping us company and happy'.  
  
Which I found very dumb indeed, for the fact that they can make us happy, they were suppose to be the smartest in out year! What I found very dumb was that James pushed Kristen and Alice aside and 'casually' slides his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Hello Evans"  
  
"Good Bye Potter" As I shrugged his arm off of me.  
  
"OH Evans come on! Go on a date with me! I mean we all know you want to!"  
  
"No I rather go with the squid like I told you last year!"  
  
"Well we all know that I'm charming and hot and-"  
  
"Whoa Potter, you think you're hot?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"No your not! You're not even charming! You are a dumb person! You have no brain and no heart! I mean I think Snape is a lot cuter then you!"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU THINK HES BETTER THEN ME! YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH HIM?!"  
  
"NO YOU STUIPED PRAT! I'M SAYING THAT HE LOOKS BETTER THEN YOU! I NEVER SAID I WOULD GO OUT WITH HIM! IF YOU HAD LISTEN THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID POTTER! I SWEAR OVER THE DAY I THINK YOUR EVEN A TINY BIT CUTE WOULD BE THE DAY THAT YOU HAVE A HEART, A BRAIN, AND WHEN GRYFFINDOR ARE FRIENDS WITH THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE!"  
  
With those words I stormed off, I was so angry. I seriously thought of getting him something so he can hear better since he has a problem of hearing but I think he would have thought that I liked him the way he liked me. Don't you agree?  
  
**End of Flash Back  
**  
"Oh, it looks like somebody has a crush on Matthew!"  
  
"I don't he just looks good, alright"  
  
"If I can quote from you..."  
  
"Will you shut up about Matthew, Hermoine?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Ok If I admit that I have a crush on him would you stop bugging me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Fine, I have a tiny crush on Matthew there! Alright!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
I heard her fall back on her pillows, and fall asleep.  
  
I smirked; I didn't have a crush at all on James. I just said that so she would shut up. I began to think of what I said about James and all. I began to think of him in a new light... no James is just a friend! Nothing more.  
  
I turned to go to sleep, my head full of confused thoughts.

-------------------------  
  
Next morning was just very loud. Students were bustling about, getting ready, last minute packing, and of course forgetting WERE they hid their gifts for family and friends.  
  
Me, being prepared before hand, walked down the stairs and to the common room were James and Harry were playing a game of Wizard Chess.  
  
I came just in time to see one of James' pieces being beaten by one of Harry's.  
  
"So who is winning boys?"  
  
"Harry is"  
  
"No surprise as you have a fly sized brain"  
  
"Yeah I kno-HEY! I have a larger brain then that! And I'm smart! And I bet I can win this game!"  
  
"Yeah Matthew you wish!"  
  
Just after I said this, Harry won the game.  
  
"So uh Matthew don't you mean you can LOSE the game?" Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermonie came down the stairs and came over were we were sitting and watching.  
  
"Hey what are you peeps doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but Harry beat Matthew at Wizard Chess and now Matthew is upset about it"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Ok well anyways have you boys pack?" Hermoine inquired.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Were is Ron?"  
  
"Right here Hermoine!"  
  
Hermoine turned to see Ron behind her.  
  
"So who won the chess match?"  
  
"Harry did"  
  
"Can I play you Harry?"  
  
"Sure Ron"  
  
So they began another match to see who was better. Personally I think that this match might be going on forever, both Harry and Ron are great at Wizard Chess. Well maybe Ron is a bit better but he's played longer.  
  
James came next to me while still staring at the match.  
  
"Who do you think will win?"  
  
"Ron, what about you?"  
  
"I say Harry"  
  
I whispered in his ear so that no one could hear, well no one could hear what we said before but just to make sure.  
  
"Your only saying that cause he's your son"  
  
He turned to face me instead of facing the match.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you be rooting on your child in a chess match?"  
  
Funny enough while he was facing me, not only was I thinking about his words but looking at him in a whole new light.  
  
I mean I've seen him so many times before but after admitting that he was cute or whatever I said to Hermoine last night, made me think of him a bit more as a friend. I mean I know years before all I've been concentrated was his bad side, never his good side. Now that I think of it I can't even FIND a bad side he's just... perfect. No I can't have a crush on James! I just can't!  
  
"Well wouldn't you?" His voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, OH, yeah, yeah I would"  
  
"Oh now you think I'm boring?" He said while smiling at me.  
  
"No, but I do think your dumb"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding"  
  
"Good, cause I am smart! I could've beaten that match with Harry but I decide to be nice and let him win!" Of course James was saying all of this in sarcasm voice. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah James, you sure could've"  
  
Soon Hermoine interfered us and told us we had to get to the train.  
  
We quickly got our trunks and went out to the horseless carriages. We rushed inside in the carriages. We reached to the Train Station pretty quickly; we put our trunks in and found a spot, which was free. It was Ron, Harry, Hermoine, James, Ginny, and myself.  
  
I have begun to get to know Ginny; she was really nice and glad that I could say that we were friends.  
  
The ride from Hogwarts wasn't that eventful; Ron and Harry continued there match from the Common Room, while Matthew just watched the match. The rest of us girls just talked.  
  
Soon the chess match was over and Harry won this time, and the boys joined the chat.  
  
"Oh before I forget, Ann, Matthew, my twin brothers just love to play pranks on anyone. So I'm warning you that you might end up with feathers or scales or anything."  
  
"Oh come off it Ron! They can't be that bad as a prankster!"  
  
There were lots of chuckles after this.  
  
"Matthew, they have there own joke shop and they can't go on with a day without doing at least one prank"  
  
"OH yes just to be careful they just apparate all over the place. I mean even if they have to walk down the stairs and they still apparate its so annoying sometimes!" Ginny complained while James just looked like it was the best thing ever.  
  
"Excellent" James said, his mischief glint in his eye.  
  
Ron looked at James as if he was mad.  
  
"Did you just hear anything my sister and I been telling you?"  
  
"Ron, don't try to get it through to him. You see at school he was a BIG prankster, he has friends who do It with him."  
  
"Great! We have another one like Fred and George!" Ginny wailed.  
  
At this Hermoine started to chuckle at Ginny's sadness.  
  
We heard all of a sudden a clear, male's voice echoing around the train.  
  
"We are reaching Kings Cross in ten minutes"  
  
"Ok so can you boys leave? So we can change?"  
  
"No! I mean why can't we change first? Why do we have to go find some were else?" Ron said to Hermoine.  
  
"Ron I don't know about you, but I WANT to stay to see these girls change!" James said smirking, but seeing the death glare I was giving him he suddenly said, "Just kidding! I'm not the perverted one! I mean you know who is the perverted one in my group of friends!"  
  
"Don't worry Matthew, I do know!"  
  
"Hey boys lets leave for these girls to change"  
  
With that, all three of them left the compartment.  
  
We changed, and let the boys back in, we left and let them change.  
  
By the time we were all in muggle cloths the train had arrive at the station.  
  
We were heaving our trunks out of the train and into the platform.  
  
All the animals were making all kind of noises; some parents were out in the wizarding, while others were waiting out on the muggle platform.  
  
We ran through the barrier were out of the wizarding world. We scanned for older Remus or maybe even older Sirius. **(AN: I'm going to hate to write that chapter with Sirius! :'-()  
**  
It didn't take long. We found Ron's brothers, they also had red hair, along with a bunch of people that I didn't even know but my eyes finally found Remus.  
  
It was so odd to see him so much older then James and I! I can tell that James is thinking along the same lines as I am.  
  
We made our way towards Remus, as soon as James reached him James gave him a hug. Then Remus turned to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Hey Lily"

-----------------------  
  
**AN: Ok Sorry a billion times for not updating this sooner but been helping my mom with the house! Well anyway go to the review button! And this is going to have loads of errors but my bro is kicking me out and i don't have time to do this later! sorry!  
  
=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	9. I Know Lily

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Why do we put these? I mean it makes life harder to say you OWN HP! Just Kidding! I don't own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! They really make my day brighter! Plus I get to brag to my friends that I AM smart and brilliant! Nah, they already knew that I was all of that! ;-) This Chapter may be shorter then usual, my bro is here and anyone who has a sibling will know what it is like to have annoying brother going 'hear my burp!' hehe. Anyway here are the thank yous and the chapter!**

**animalluvr75:** Yay! Oh yeah! I like your smiley! Completely randome, I know but here is the next chapter!

**Padfoot the Great:** I didn't update soon but here is the chapter, plus you might be able to find out something in this chapter...... :-)

**KMK:** Hehe! Thanks! and its great to know there is another DIE HARD fan!

Tekvah Ariel: Yeah I know! I mean Rita is suppose to be dumb and mean, I mean I think Hermoine and Harry are going to get together! And I'm going to HATE writing the chapter when they find out!

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** Good to know I rox your sox! yeah I do cry over the mean chapter in OOTP! Thanks and here is the next chapter!

**hilaryous:** Hehe Thanks!

**sumrandumperson:** Yeah, I'm going to write a chapter when Lily and James find out about Sirius being dead.

**Desolation Lily:** Thanks! and Sirius does NOT deserve to die! -Sob- Well enjoy the chapter!

**lilchocolatechip011:** Thanks! and Thanks again!

**kawaii&crazy:** Really? You really liked? Well I'm glad that you did! Well here is the next Chapter!

**Crimson Candy:** Wow! You are so nice! and yeah Sirius is with the flowers and Buckbeck! yay! Yeah there is tiny mistakes but there not TOO big. Well i hope there not! And thanks again for everything!

--------------

"Hey Remus!" I responded to him.

I pulled away as I looked at the new people.  
  
"This is Fred and George, Ann, Matthew" Remus introduce us. We shaked hands with both of them, Ron and Ginny's mother Molly. Along with a weird person called Mad Eye Moody.

As soon as we met all the people in the crowd we pushed our trolleys to the entrance of Kings Cross, I thought we were going to take a Taxi or something to were we were going to live for Christmas, but I was wrong. In fact we went down an old alleyway.

The alleyway smelled so bad! I almost threw up because of the smell; there was garbage all over the place, from rotten fruits to rats running around.

"Everyone spread out and look for it"

It? What's it?

James and I must have looked confuse because Mad Eye was soon explaining what was it.

"What it is, it's a portkey, it is something useless like and old basketball or a piece of garbage. It transport you. Now if a muggle goes near it, the muggle will think of some were they are late to something"

"Uh, alright but what about our trunks?" James asked Mad Eye Moody.

"Oh, that, Well Ann, Matthew I will make your trunks small along with the rest of these kids"

He said a quick spell and soon my trunk was able to fit in the palm of my hand, it looked like a hamster. I quickly put it in my pocket, as I started to look for the portkey. "I found it!" Fred or George exclaimed. 

"Not so loud! People could be listening to you! I warned Dumbledore that this is a dangerous idea!"

Everyone seemed to roll his eyes at his ranting, I wonder why, I mean its not as if he is boring as Binns in History of Magic.

"He does these safety ranting all the time" I jumped, Remus stood behind me smiling next to James.

As I said, it is still weird to see James still as a teenager and see Remus full grown. It just not right! Well when I grow older I will be able to see James full grown next to Remus.

"Hurry up you three! We could get caught!" Mad Eye said. We quickly rushed to the portkey and put our fingers on there. We suddenly felt a pull, it kind of felt like the pull we had with the watch, but not exactly.

We soon landed on soft grounds, I looked around, and to me it looked like it was a deserted neighborhood. The shutters on house were swinging, paints of the houses were peeling, and no sound was heard. If it was a movie, I could picture a large black crow on one of the trees.

"Were are we going?" I asked. Mad Eye handed me a slip of paper.

"Memorize this, you two"

We looked at the slip, it seemed old and worn out. It had an address on it, just as Mad Eye said we quickly memorized the address and looked ahead, soon a door appeared at a small space of wall.  
  
We turned to each other and then to the wall with the door, it was still there. We ran to it seeing how the others were inside. We rushed in just in time.

I gave the slip back to Mad Eye; he took it but looked at us suspiciously.

"Remus! Get here, ask these two a question that only the real Lily and James would only know"

"Mad Eye, there not death eaters!"

"Still, check"

Remus made a sigh and went over to James. He whispered something in his ear, James suddenly answered.

"A Stag"

"What about Lily? (AN: Just to let everyone know, the ADULTS in the order knows its really Lily and James, only one kid knows for now and that's Hermoine, Fred and George do NOT know)

"Alright Lily, Hmm oh prefect one!"

We went and whispered in my ear, "What happen in the Prefect Meeting when it was only you and me?"

Easy one! Most people would think we had kiss, but we didn't! But as a prank we told James we had the best make out ever!

"Nothing, but we did tell James we had a nice long kiss"

"Its them Mad Eye"

"Alright well give me your trunks and I will make it normal size"

We handed over our trunks and it appeared big and heavy again, joy.

"Look Prongs, I have to go to the meeting but at dinner we should talk. Go up the stairs and into that room ahead of you"

We nodded our heads for understanding and we went up the flight of stairs and in the room ahead of us. We walked in to see Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and the twins waiting for us.

"Catch anything good?"

"Hear anything about you-know-who?"

The twins were pouring with questions.

"No, we heard nothing, but is there a way to hear these things?" James asked excitedly.

"Nope, mom made sure that we weren't able to find a way to listen"

"Oh well, but Matthew Ann, would you like some candy?"

I was suspicious about the candy, so I didn't take it.

James on the other hand took it. I have to say, it was dumb of him to do so.

James popped it in his mouth and ate it. I stared at him, waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly his tongue was swelling and growing longer by the minute. (AN: Sounds familiar?) We were all laughing so hard that tears were coming out. Even James was trying to laugh. Keyword was trying but because with his new tongue it proved difficulties. Soon his tongue had reach the limits and swelled down and grown a lot shorter. We were still laughing when he was back to normal.

"Can't believe you fell for that mate!" Fred said.

"Yeah even your girlfriend was smart enough not to take anything from us!"

"Oh! Ann and I are not going out."

There was an awkward silence in the room but soon was gone.

"Oh well, but Ann was smart enough to not take the candy from us!"

The chatter kept going between the pranks the twins have done.

While the girls were convincing me that James had a nice big crush on me.

"Oh my god! You can't be serious are you? I mean it's so obvious that he likes you Ann!"

"Is not Ginny! I'm sick of this conversation!"

I turned to face James instead of Ginny and Hermoines rolling eyes. He turned to me and smiled at me. My heart did this flip-flop. Hmm maybe I ate something...

"Ok fine, but Hermoine how do you do this spell for transfiguration?"

"Well you have to swish it, no not like that, here let me show you"

So the conversation wondered from school to gossip to nearly anything.

Soon there was a soft knock on the door, the door opened and Remus appeared in the doorway.

"The meeting is over and dinner is ready, Oh Fred, George your mother asked you not to apparte to dinner, she doesn't want to wake up Sirius mother"

James looked at Remus, as did I. Wasn't Sirius's mom dead or something?

"Oh, but wouldn't she like to see Matthew and Ann?"

"Fred! Do you want three screaming people?"

"Three?"

"Portrait, your mom, and me"

Fred puzzled on it for a minute before saying.

"Of course not Remus, its just I don't follow rules so... SEE YA!"

With that he apparte to dinner, George followed suit. We heard breaking glasses and screaming from downstairs.

"FILTHY BLOOD! MY SON GAVE MY HOME TO THESE MUGGLE LOVERS! THEY MAKE NOISE! FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

We heard ranting from the portrait James and I followed Remus to help close the portrait of Sirius mom. I had to say she looked ugly when I saw the portrait.

Remus must have not seen us follow him as soon as he saw us down with him his eyes went wide.

"Matthew what are you doing!?"

"Helping you!"

James and Remus were trying to pull the curtain over her but she screamed bloody murder and screech.

"HIS FRIEND IS HERE! AND HIS FILTHY MUDBLOOD WIFE! THERE'RE DEAD! DEAD! MY DUMB SON! LOOK WERE HE IS! HES DEAD ALONG WITH HIS FRIEND AND WIFE!"

We were finally able to pull the curtain over the portrait, her words were muffled but weren't as loud as it was before.

"Remus, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wife? Dead? Ring a bell?"

"Lily, not the time, its dinner!"

Remus went off and James and I looked at Remus walk away.

"He's hiding something from me!"

"Lily, its nothing probably!" 

"You're hiding something as well!"

"Lily, trust me its nothing!"

"It is something! Why is Sirius mom saying his friend is here with his wife? Tell me NOW!"

James came closer, "Lily I can't say anything, I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

James shut his eyes as if he was dealing with an impatient child, well I am known has being impatient, he should know that! 

"I can't tell you now, but I will be able just.. not now. You have to trust me on this Lily"

He looked in his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Alright James, but you promise to tell me another time?"

He smiled, "I swear on Marauders Code"

I smiled back and we went off to dinner. Everything went uneventful; sadly James and I missed Molly yelling at the twins. From what I heard from Ginny was that it was quite funny to watch.

Other then the meal being yummy nothing happen. The chats between the us were the same as it was earlier which was boring. Since we were covering up the topics from earlier.

After dinner we all felt sleepy from the train ride and went up to change.

I quickly changed into an old t-shirt with boxer shorts.

I went down to say good night to Remus, when I heard voices.

They were low, but I knew I shouldn't listen but I couldn't help it,

_Curiosity Killed the Cat._

_Yeah, well, I think I'm smarter then a dead cat._

I argued with my conscience about listening to the conversation for a while until my conscience won by saying.

_Talking to yourself means you're insane._

Great, just what I needed.

The voices were still low and I could hear them. Once in a while there would be some laughter.

I went closer to the spot, I heard bits of words and until I heard words from James I wish I didn't ever listen.

"I Know About Lily, Remus"

What does he know?

-----

**AN: Ok well here is the chapter Review; I'm hoping to get 15 reviews for the chapter! Help my dream come true! Heheh well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you see any mistakes don't hastate to tell me about it!  
=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	10. Thats For Me to Know and You to Find Out

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** I walk down the street, if I say I'm JKR people would laugh and say 'Yeah right kid'. I mean isn't obvious that I AM JKR? Just Kidding, I own Hp I mean I don't own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Wow my dream came true! I have to say you guys are AMAZING! You're so sweet, so kind, so... words can't even explain how nice you reviewers are! Anyway, here is the chapter we all been waiting for!**

**Morgan Riordan:** Yep you are! and I have to say about three or two people guessed. I made it so obivous but people weren't geting it from Chapter 7, if you reread it, you will understand the elf sence. Thanks for reveiwing!

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** Thanks! you are WAY too kind and thanks for pointing out the mistake! I make that mistake ALOT! which is bad for the story! but here is the chapter!

**Flame Of Desire:** Thanks! here is the next Chapter!

**Tekvah Ariel:** To tell the truth, i've only heard, the first half. Never heard of the Dermentation part! Thats cool! And to tell the truth I actuall did notice that mistake! The only thing is i didn't find the proper way! (This is NOT one of those 'i have a million excuses'!) Well keep reading!

**holly-evans:** Your going to find out! But glad you reveiwed! I havn't heard from you for a while!

**randomfrizzhead:** Thanks! and they will don't worry!

**Ish:** Thanks!

**Boo2:** Sorry I didn't update sooner! The site wouldn't let me upload! Which is odd if you ask me but oh well! here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**haepotter:** Thanks and here is the next chapter!

**bec:** hehe! Well here is the next chapter!

**Desolation Lily:** Nope! he's not! and he's pretty Cute! Yeah it must be were harry got it from. And Lily is being a bit slow. Thanks and (Imagine me saying this in a VERY sarcastic tone!) Don't you think i deserve MORE then 16 reveiws? ;-) hehe well keep on reading

**The Magic Bringer:** Thanks! and here is the next chapter!

**eman:** I hope its good!

**Nathalie:** You are the second person to suspect that, i can't say anything BUT you are on teh right track. You'll find out later. Keep reading

**Padfoot the Great:** Thanks! And here is the next chapter!

**Revi:** Thats for ME to know and YOU to find out! Well you'll see, your lucky i let her hear ANYTHING! hehe!

**animalluvr75:** Yeah you sure ARE making my dream come true! I mean I LOVE you guys! and you have reveiwed nearly EVERY chapter! which I'm lucky to have you! So thanks for reveiwing!

**Crimson Candy:** Hmmm maybe I should tell the OTHER authors about you... Nah your too nice to do that! and thanks and your on the right track thats all i'm saying about James knowledge, maybe he knows about Sirius. Maybe he doesn't. But here is the next chapter!

----------------

"You Know?"

"Harry's photo album"

Mental note to self, steal that album.

"Does Lily know?"

"What do you think moony?"

"Well at least she won't flip when she finds out, I mean its not like you traveled back from 5th year"

"Yeah but still, its odd to think as her as my-"

There was a creek, both Remus and James froze and looked at the stairs. Hermoine was coming down.

"Hey, have any of you seen Ann?"

I swear I could've killed Hermoine just at that moment! I mean what was James going to say?

James expression changed, "No, I haven't seen her"

"Funny she said she was coming down to say good night"

Uh-oh.

James was smart, if I came down and heard voices. He knew I would listen, I was as silent as a cat, but I couldn't lie or hide to save my life.

I quickly slip to the kitchen, which was right next to me.

It was a small kitchen but it will do. My eyes landed on the refrigerator, I quickly opened the door and stuck my head in to pretend I was looking for something.

I heard footsteps walk in the room; I didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Hey Lily"

I was right, it was James, but I could tell he was trying to sound casual. He failed.

"Hey James" My head was still in the refrigerator.

"So why are you down here"

"I'm here for food"

"When did you come down"

"Uh around ten minutes or so"

"Really, funny I was having a conversation with Remus something very important"

"What? Like pranking?"

Bad move Lily.

"Lily, look at me"

I couldn't, he will tell that I'm lying in my eyes!

"But I still haven't found what I want to eat!"

Ok, know I'm starting to sound like Sirius.

He walked over and also sticks his head in the fridge with mine.

He turned to me I turned away, fortunately he is stronger then me. He turned my face to face him.

"Lily"

"What?"

"Were you listening to my conversation with Remus?"

What am I to do? I mean if I lie he will tell that I lied and if I told the truth I could lose my friendship with him forever, and that meant the world to me.

I decided to stay silent. He knows that he did. I can tell it.

"LILY!"

"James, what do you expect me to do? Walk past! I mean everyone knows something but me! At the kitchens they asked about your wife! The portrait they said wife! And here you're talking to Remus about me! You think I would walk away silently and think. 'Ok well its alright there're talking about me!'"

James looked at me, as if deciding to punish me or to forgive me.

"You would've done the same James," I said in a low voice.

He sighed, "Your right I would've but that still Lily! I told you I will tell you when the time is right!"

"Well when is the time right James?"

He looked at me. "Not this time Lily, but I will tell you. I swear you will find out"

"When!"

"When it happens"

With that he walked away, _when it happens?_ What kind of clue is that!?

Oh well, I shut the fridge's door and went in the sitting room were James and Remus were.

"Night Remus" I kissed his check and went over to James and did the same thing.

I went up feeling guilty and tried to brush off the feeling. I open the door and slipped in to see Hermoine already asleep.

I'll just tell her what she did in the morning, its not worth it waking her up know.

I went into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillows.

-----

I woke up the next morining seeing the beds empty. I quickly got up and changed. I pulled on some pants and a white top. I went downstairs to see Hermoine and Ginny eating breakfast.

"Just woke up as well?" I asked as I came in.

"Yeah, were going to decorate today and my brotthers are going to try this new prank item"

"Great, Matthew is going to try it out as well" I responded to Ginny.

"What happen with you and Matthew last night?"

I looked at Hermoine deciding weather to tell the truth or not.

"We just fought that's all?"

Nothing more and nothing less, I thought to my self.

"But what about"

"Nothing really important"

"Are you two still friends?"

"Yeah Ginny thank god we are"

"Well good to hear"

"Yeah sure is"

"What are you girls talking about?"

The boys walked in.

"Nothing you would be interested in Matthew"

"Well what about the prank item that the twins made? What do you think of it?" Asked Ron.

"We haven't seen it yet! It's a surprise!"

"It's a surprise alright!" James squeled.

"Then what is it!?" All of the girls yelled at us.

James leaned in and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out!" He taped his nose knowingly.

"AGH! Matthew!"

James KNEW that ticked me off so much but he looked kind of cute ticking me off... no James is a friend!

The boys quickly left seeing as I was about to storm in a fit of rage. I don't blame them. Red heads are known for there rage.

"I wonder what the prank item is?"

"It can't be dangerous, I mean mom would kick them out"

"Well you never know with those two"

"Well I'm done with breakfast what about you?"

We all nodded and got off and went around seeing if help was needed.

Help was needed; all over the house they were decorating it so it would look cherry instead of it looking gloomy.

We decorated the tree, along with hanging ribbons and cleaning the place. I was just glad that this wasn't my regular job to clean houses! That would be a nightmare!

We had lunch after doing our chores the lunch was so good! Molly is such a good cook, she should consider of doing this as a job. I would hire her if I wanted a cook!

Soon the wonderful lunch was over and we went back to work.

The afternoon was going good, no huge spiders or any sort were lurking in the house and the house almost was complete with all to decoration.

I ran into James, I tried to move around him but I felt fingers pulling me back to face James.

"James, let me move!"

"I AM letting you move! He tried to move but I saw a tiny elf guy bringing him back to the spot in front of me.

We both looked up to see mistletoe hanging above us, complete with two elves, grinning and smiling.

James let out a loud groan; I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No Lily its not you its, this is Fred's and George's prank item"

Oh, joy.

"We can't move until after we lip lock," continued James.

"And you don't want to kiss me because...."

His eyes widen in shock. "No I mean I know I don't mine but I know you do mind"

"I don't mind"

"Good"

With that he cupped my face and kissed me. I felt wonderful, I mean I kissed guys but it never felt like this.

Of course I kissed back when we heard Fred and George.

"Well Fred! Look Ann and Matthew are kissing"

We pulled apart, me blushing horribly.

"So did Matthew ask you out Ann for him to kiss you?"

"No it was a mistletoe!"

"Matthew, What mistletoe?"

We both looked up to see the mistletoe was gone.

I was in shock, were did it go? It felt like a dumb question to ask but still.

"Well George we better be getting on cleaning the house!"

"Yeah Fred, we'll just leave you two alone"

With that the twins winked and left.

There was an awkward silence afterwards.

"Well, Lily, I have to get back to Harry"

"Yeah, I have to go"

We both left, the opposite direction.

My annoying thoughts were back.

_You Love him, you want to kiss him,_

Shut up!

_You want to hug him you want love him_

Fine I do! I have a crush on James! All right!

_You want to kiss him you want to-_

"Lily?"

I turned to see Hermoine.

"Yeah Hermoine?"

"Where were you? I was looking for you!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

Still thinking of the happy memory of James kissing me.

I wonder how long I can get it to replay through my head?

----------

**AN: Ok I got them to kiss and I don't own the whole 'you want to' that is of course from Miss Congeniality so review! And thanks again and don't hestate if you see any mistakes!**

**=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	11. Trusting and Go Fight

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** JKR can write this story if she wanted to but she doesn't so your stuck with a crazy teen! I don't Own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Ok I have a couple things to say. School is going to start soon and I may not update as much as I did this summer but I will find time! Along with I got my class list! AT LAST! I'm happy with it. Well sort. But anyway I can finally write this chapter. I have no guest over now! Well I'm lying my sis is here! So say hi to her! Ok well on with the chapter.**

**Padfoot the Great:** Yep they kissed now something bad is going to happen!

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** Did anyone say you have a horrible voice? Well I'M saying it! lol nah you have a uh, a very, um unqiue voice. -Cough, cough, cough, horrible voice, cough cough- well it seems that a person that i won't say is having a hard time breathing. Anyway here is chapter 11 I hope its good or else I will rewrite it!

**Morgan Riordan:** Shes smarter in this chapter, thats a clue but JAMES has to ruin the moment. Well read on!

**vickiicky:** Sorry if its confusing. You have to rember this is a Lily's point of veiw! Rember that for this chapter! hehe thanks

**randomfrizzhead:** yep the twins put the plant, Fred and George are SO nice right? ;-) hehe

**Desolation Lily:** hehe! Yeah she LOVES him. Maybe not in this chapter.... opps said too much. enjoy!

**Crimson Candy:** No! I wouldn't want to be in your evil books! but I would like to help your evil doings! But anyway here is your chapter and don't crash outside the window!

**baie-baie:** heres more!

**Revi:** Yeah it is such a funny movie! Like in Friends, ok nevermind. My friends would be throwing stuff if i start something that goes 'ok so in Friends..." Yeah I don't spell with the u. I'm changing mom to mum. I'm not going to try correct the spellings in the others cos I will forget about the u stuff. but here is the next chapter.

**Boo2:** Nope she doesn't know! And she is a bit smarter in this chapter.

**Cecilia Orechio:** OMG! I thought you left me! Everytime I update and do this reveiw, I would always be a bit upset cos your review wasn't there. And thanks for pointing about Hermoine. I just guess I used how my friends act. (I don't Have a single calm friend) hehe well I enjoy putting the twins in. its funny to write about them. OK glad your back and I hope you had a wonderful vacation.

"Lily! What happen! Your grinning like Christmas came early"

"Well it didn't, and stop pestering for what happen!"

"Well something MUST have happened and I want to know!"

"You might find out. You might not"

"Alright! I won't bug you or anyone else!"

"Thank you!"

Well at least convincing Hermoine that nothing happen. Well two things happened.

**A) Kissed James.**

This isn't a big deal because it was mistletoe, and no I didn't imagine that mistletoe. I try to tell myself that but why did it disappear?

**B) I finally admitted that I like James. That way.**

Will I ever admit that to Hermoine? Of course not! She already knows that I like James. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Well we finished decorating and now we had free time.

Suddenly I found Fred and George at my sides. I let out a little shriek.

"Stop doing that!"

"Oh but Ann! Its fun to scare you!"

"Beside we have business with you"

"What kind of business?"

This can't be good.

"What did you think of our mistletoe?"

"She loved it Fred! I mean she got to kiss Matthew!"

They were making kissing noises.

"Shut up!"

"We touched a nerve George" 

"You did not! So shut it!"

"Really? We didn't touch a nerve?" George said in an unconvinced voice.

I tried walking away but every time I turned down the hallways they would apperate in front of me.

"Would you STOP THAT?!"

They both grinned as if Christmas was early. I guess they get their kicks by bugging me. Mental note, don't get angry when the stinkbug twins annoy you.

"Any way did you like our prank item?" They both asked at the same time.

"It was good, meaning the elves and the way it disappeared was annoying!"

"Why? You wanted to song James?" 

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I went chasing Fred and George. Soon we came to full stop then Fred said. "As much as we want you to kill us. We have to go to work. After all, kids still have to do Christmas shopping"

"Two days before Christmas?!"

"Its possible!"

I lurch forward, only to land on the hard floor. Fred and George got away, but I will get them and kill them.

I got up and started to walk down the hall. I started hearing the footsteps; I turned down the hall and found James jogging towards me.

"Lily! I've been looking for you all day!"

"Well here I am"

"Ok, um, listen I was thinking.."

"About?"  
  
"I think we should tell Ron and Harry about our real names and everything"

"Why?"  
  
"Look Lily, they're getting susipous! I mean you don't hang out with them as much as I do and then what happen in the dorm and everything! Ron and Harry deserves to know"

"Look, James, were only here until we find a way out of this mess! They don't need to know!"  
  
"Lily, Harry needs to know. He deserves to know! Trust me with this!"  
  
Trust James, Trust _him_ with everything! I'm sick and tired of this! Why should I trust James! What does he know that I don't know? What does it matter that I don't know what he knows! I'm fed up with this secret.

I felt my anger boil, I had enough of how James was keeping stuff away from me. I thought friends were supposed to tell you the secret! Not rub it in your face that they know and you didn't!

"James! I've had enough with this 'secret'! You know what? You can take this 'secret' to your grave! Tell Harry and Ron whatever you want! It would be your fault if they go into shock! It would be your fault if your head badge goes down the drain! So if ANY of that happen then don't come crying to me!"

I turned on my heel and stormed off. I heard him call me angrily to get back, but I won't go back to him. What does he think he is? My Boss? He is certainly not!

I went down the stairs to find Hermoine, I walked in the living room to find Harry sitting on one of the chairs looking out of the window.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Hermoine?"

"Nah, I think she went somewhere with Ron's mom"

"Great, just when I need her!"

"Well I can help, well I think"

"Its just Matthew" 

I didn't why I felt so open with Harry, I felt like I had this long connection with him. Why I felt this, were it came from. I don't know. I might find out one day and then maybe I'll never find out.

"We got in this fight about this secret thing, he won't tell me this secret but some how it happens to come into the conversation all the time"

Harry nodded as I explained.

"He said he would tell me someday, when it happens. He said I would have to trust him. Lately I do not trust him. He keeps stuff from me and I don't know. Part of me thinks he went back to that bullying toe rag he really is. Well he is back to that! He is going to do this behind my back! I feel really angry with him for this!"

I expected Harry to nod along and say horrible stuff behind James back or comfort me.

Instead he gave out a chuckle.

"Gee Harry That makes me feel a million times better"

"Its not that its just that my mum (AN: I decide to switch from mom to mum) and dad weren't the greatest friends when my age. My dad had a huge crush on my mum and my mum said those exact words to him one day in 5th year. My dad was bullying some one and my mum stood up for the kid that was getting beat up. It just reminds me of good times"

I smiled, that was sweet of Harry.

Wait, those EXACT words? In the 5th year, his dad had a crush on his mum?

"Harry, your parents went to Hogwarts right?" 

Oh god, please say no.

"Yeah, why? Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yeah, everything peachy fine"

But it wasn't. I couldn't tell if I was the mother of Harry. Maybe it was someone else. It had to be! It just had to! There was no way I could be married to James!

Could I? 

"Harry what was your mothers name again?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, James suddenly came into the room and begging and dragging Harry away from me.

"Harry I need to talk to you. Very, very, VERY important! You can answer Ann's question much later or even never!"

Harry looked at him oddly.

"Um alright just let me tell Ann something"

"No Time! Come on Harry!"

James started dragging Harry by the wrists! I couldn't believe it!

"We'll talk later Ann!"

"Yeah alright Harry! And James?!"

James turned to me, "Yes?"

"THIS WON'T MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU! YOU DUMB JACKASS!"

Harry and James scrambled out of the room as I started yelling insults and swear words to them.

"YOU DUMB PATHETIC BIG HEAD MATTHEW!"

"Lily!"

I turned to see Hermoine there.

"What now?" I saw that Ginny wasn't with Hermoine, "wait scratch the last question. Were is Ginny?"

"She's with Ron, Harry, and the twins upstairs. James said he was going to tell them something important."

My eyes went wide. He wouldn't tell them! He wouldn't! Not without me!

I ran up the stairs, to the room I tried to open the door but it was lock.

Smart, Big Head.

I tried some spells it didn't work.

I started banging on the door like crazy.

"OPEN UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING"

"Why Not?"

I heard James voice.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL WITHOUT ME!"

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of this Lily!" 

"YOU DUMMY! I DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR YOUR VERSION!"

"Why not? I mean we all know you wanted my boxers. So that you can smell them whenever you want"

I head laughter through the door.

I let out a frustrate yell.

"OPEN UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT WITHOUT ME! IF YOU INSIT TO TELL THEM THEN DO IT WITH ME!"

"I thought you didn't want any part of this!"

"FINE! I WANT TO BE PART OF THIS!"

"Lily, I don't think I could trust you!"

James was repeating the words I said earlier.

I banged on the door as hard as I can. I don't know what I thought would happen, maybe for the door to come smashing down.

It didn't.  
  
I kept banging, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I didn't bother to look.

"Lily, come on. James is always stubborn when he's angry. He's just trying to get revenge on you. He will calm down in a couple of hours" I heard Remus's voice in my ear. He but his hands on my arms and tried to drag me away from the door.

"Let GO!"

"Lily, no!"

I tried to break away but his grip got tighter.

"Remus, please. I don't want him to tell the story! He's going to tell this crazy version!"

"They all know that it won't be true"

"I never did this to him whenever he pulled a prank! I never said this to him! I don't care if he is going to tell this weird version of the tale its just that, that"

I was stumbling over my words.

"Its just that I trusted him! Sure we get fights. But we go blow off steam and forgive and we're friends again!"

I felt like if I could cry, I didn't know why.

"James, James"

I heard Remus mutter under his breath.

James open the door.

"You called?"

He leaned against the frame, his eyes showed anger.

"James, I'm begging you! Please don't tell them!"

"Why not Lily? I thought I could tell them whatever I want just as long as I don't go crying to you!"

"James"

"Lily, you told Hermoine! Without me!"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Why should I?"

"James! Why are you doing this?"

"Well you know when you went back to Harry to talk to him? Well I was going to talk to you but you talking behind my back didn't feel like a friend would do!"

"James! This is so stupid!"

"No it isn't!"

With that he slammed the door and putting spells. I got out of Remus grasp and ran to the room were the girls slept. 

I ran to the bed, which I was on. I layed on the pillow, I felt like I could cry and throw stuff and break stuff.

I didn't.

I heard footsteps.

I quickly fake a sleep. Soon the fake sleep turned into a deep sleep. Dreaming that I would wake up and James was my friend

Only in dreams.

**AN: Ok this is one chapter I liked writing. But many of you might not agree. I'm thinking of rewriting it. Depends what you think about it.**

**Queen Of Day Dreams**


	12. A Wonder In The Woods

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I'm depressed, school starts soon, the class list sucks, and now I have to say I don't HP? This is the worst thing you have to put on these chapters.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

_**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH IN THE AN! Thanks!**_

**AN: Ok Well here is the next chapter. I'm writing as many as I can. So that way at school all I have to do is push that little button that says to upload the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh I all suggest you listen to Kelly Clarkson's new song called Breakaway. It's great when writing. Well here are review thanks.**

**The thing were Fred or George call James by his real name was a mistake! Not ment to happen! Contuine down**

**Tekvah Ariel:** They're going to have to find out! I'm sorry!

**sumrandumperson:** Thank you! And here is the next chapter!

**lilchocolatechip011:** Don't worry I won't change! I love writing this chapter, it was so fun! So here is the next chapter

**vickiicky:** Ok The fred and george calling matthew james was a BIG mistake. And writing the chappies I made that mistake over a THOUSAND times! Smart eh? lol

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** YAY! Everyone is pitied now! whoo hoo! Oh yeah can I tell you a secret? You know how that cane took you away? Well I CONTRALED IT! muhahahahahaha

**Padfoot the Great:** Yeah, it is sad that they're fighting. BUt don't worry they will be friends soon.

**Morgan Riordan:** OK. I'm going to clear this up for you. James is mad at Lily for talking behind his back and that she didn't agree to tell everyone. And have you ever been in a fight were you want to throw anything at that person's face? Will this is what James did. I hoped this help!

**Zayne:** hehe well here is the next chapter!

**Cecilia Orechio:** That was mistake with the fred and george saying James. I make this mistake when writing A LOT! And yeah they are both at fault and they will relise this very soon. Yeah I tone Hermoine down. I'm trying to make her the exact oppisite of one of my supper-hyper-eats-20-powerbars-a-day friend! lol, the footsteps belong to the girls. The reason why I'm telling you this is that it is not included in the story. thanks!

**Desolation Lily:** Yep, James is a prick alrite (a cute one thogh!) Yeah that will be cleared up in the chapter! Thanks!

**Crimson Candy:** Nope you haven't said those words but thanks! That REALLY means something to me! =)

**stephanny:** I have to say you are very lukey. I updated this chapter and then removed it cos i forgot to add you! But thanks and here is the next chapter!

* * *

Along with, the whole Fred and George thing about Lily wanting to song James, I accidentally wrote James instead of Matthew. So it's just a small error. Sorry about that!

I woke up to the bright sunshine going through the window. I looked around, Hermoine and Ginny on their beds. Still asleep, which was perfect because all of the events last night came flashing to me.

Why was James such a jerk? I thought he was my friend.

Was, is the key word. I'm not friends with bullying toe rags.

I went downstairs to the kitchen; I was hoping it would be all-alone for breakfast. I did have some company it was Remus. If James was here I think there would have been a little 'accident' if you catch my drift.

"Hey Lily, how are you feeling?"

"Not good"

"Come here"

I went over and he gave me a hug, which I needed. I also need a Barbie that looks like James and a very sharp butcher knife but this was the closest thing at the moment so I took it.

"Why was James a jerk?"

"Cause he gets angry and over protective and very, very, stubborn. Ask me, it has to with that hair; it doesn't want to stay flat. Its as stubborn as him."

I put on a small smile. It was cheering me up a bit.

"Look he is sorry, he is truly is"

"Sorry? I thought that he didn't want to be friends with me"

Remus let out a big breath, "Lily, James has a horrible temper, it's as if he has Satan in him or something. It can be scary. But that doesn't happen often. But other then that he is a wonderful person. "

"Wait, you expect me to FORGIVE that ungrateful jerk after what he said to me last night?"

"No, I'm saying, that you should give James a chance."

I backed away from Remus. What does he think? I'm going to all happy perky girl and kiss James and say 'I forgive you'. Is this what Remus expects me to do? Is that what everyone expects me to do? Cause I won't. I won't forgive him for what he did! Did he ever hear the saying, 'Think before you act?' He should.

"Why should I give him a chance!?"

"Oh god, Lily, just forgive and forget"

"No! I won't! He made me feel like shit last night! I thought I liked me the way he liked me for six years! No! I can't forget what he did and said to me last night!"

Remus's eyes darkened.

"He didn't hurt you physically did he Lily? This is important to tell"

"No he didn't! He just hurt me emotionally."

"Just think about it"

"Yeah I will"

I walked out in my t-shirt and boxers and a robe outside. Next to the headquarters there was a small little forest (AN: I imagine a little forest, don't ask why) I wondered in to it a bit. There were lots of the trees cut down. I found a small little stump in the middle of the forest. I sat down and begin to organize my thoughts.

It didn't take long I heard a crackle. I turned my head to see a deer? No it couldn't be, but it was.

It came forward to me, it seemed hesitate to come near me. Like if I would explode to him or something. He was an animal, so it was normal.

"Come here"

I made noises so it would come nearer. It did, I pet its forehead. His fur was so soft.

"Oh, what am I going to do with this James thing? He acts likes a jerk and a great friend all at the same time"

It just nuzzled my hand.

I let out a sigh; I wish life was so simple. I wish they're was no evil, no cruelty, and no slytherines. Then I would wish for a perfect world.

No matter how many little girls and boys wish for that. It would never come true. If it were, life would be too simple.

"Its so confusing, I just wish that last night never happened."

The deer just hid his face in my hands, as if to hide his shame.

"He's so cruel, I mean I never do stuff to him. To think I actually had a crush on him! Why did I have to fall for him?"

The deer just kept pushing his face in my hands as if to get away from something.

"OH well, that's life"

I kept petting the deer. It was Christmas Eve. It was suppose to be a happy holiday. Not a lets-be-upset-over-James holiday.

I just wish I could stay with this deer forever, forget about the world, and forget about James.

I know it wasn't possible but maybe I could wish on a star and hope for it to all go away.

"Well deer time for me to go and face the real world. Its horrible but you should go back to whatever you were doing"

The deer lifted his head from my hands for the first time, I saw his eyes, they looked like James, but it couldn't be James.

I walked away, I heard the deer try and follow me and then stop and gallop to the woods.

I turned my head to see that he ran away, from his fears maybe.

I went back to the house. I quickly was allowed entrance. I walked in the kitchen to see Hermoine and Ginny eating breakfast. They were talking in low voices. I walked over to them; they didn't stop which I was happy that THEY weren't hiding anything from me.

"Hey Ann" Ginny greeted me.

My heart lifted, James didn't tell them my real identity. I was so happy.

"Look that was totally cruel what Matthew did to you"

"Really, he needs to control his anger"

I sighed, "I know, I know, he was a jerk and Remus thinks I should forgive him"

They both had their jaws wide open for flies to come in.

"Your serious?" Ginny asked.

"Does he really think your going to go and say 'sorry it was MY fault?'"

I sighed, "Well he just wants me to give Matthew a chance" 

Both girls shook their heads. It felt so good to have someone on my side for once.

Ginny was biting her lip, as if scared to ask or do something.

"Ann, can I ask something?"

"Sure, anything you want Ginny"

"Um, Ann, why were you and Matthew calling each other James and Lily?"

I was in shock, so he didn't tell! James didn't tell that I'm Lily Maria Evans, Why didn't he tell them? I wasn't stopping him, just as long as he didn't come crying to me.

"I-I can't say, its something very important. But you will find out Ginny that I promise. Still call me Ann and jerk head Matthew"

Ginny nodded her head, but her eyes shone suspicious at me. I could understand, I mean what kind of a lame excuse I gave her was pretty bad if you asked me but hey. What ever works?

We heard footsteps come in; we turned to see a half asleep Ron and Harry. God, I hope they were on my side.

"Hey Ann" Both Harry and Ron greeted me. They greeted everyone else here, which wasn't much but still.

"Hey Ann, ok I know what Matthew was REALLY, REALLY dumb but-"

I cut Ron off; I knew he was going to say. "Gee you don't think I notice that he was being a butthead?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They knew it would be difficult and a long time to convince me to forgive to that bully toe rag.

"Look Ann, he had an outburst just like I do. Sometimes I do act like a jerk but Hermoine and Ron forgives me!"

Ron and Hermoine were looking at Harry as if he was dumb. Harry gave a sigh, "Ok maybe I'm a smaller jerk then Matthew was but it's almost the same thing"

"Better Mate" Ron said to Harry.

"OK, well Ron were getting off the point. Ann, he is seriously sorry for what he did. Just give the guy a chance, or even better, talk to him. He wants to apologize for what he did, but he can't do it if someone won't listen to him."

Harry did have a point, I wanted to forgive and forget but I just can't forget what he did to me. I can't forget what he said to me. It's just too hard.

"Ann, just give the poor guy a chance, that's all what Harry and I want you to do. Just let him talk to you."

I thought about it for a moment, I hate to be in a fight with James for a long time. I guess I should give James a chance. On one condition, he can never ever do something behind my back that is so important. If he ever did it again.

I won't give him a second chance.

I gave a sigh, "Fine, fine, I'll give him one chance to make up for what he did. If he ever does what he did again. He'll never get another chance from me or I won't talk to forever"

Harry and Ron nodded, happy from their success.

"This is great, thanks Ann!"

Ron was still looking if he had one thing to ask, I had a feeling it was those names I used during the fight.

"Wait, Ann, why were you calling him James and him calling you Lily?"

"As I told Ginny earlier, Matthew and I will tell you when we can. You will find out so don't worry Ron."

Both Harry and Ron nodded to my answer, both happy I didn't blow up at them.

"Well Ron and I better go and get dressed and thanks again Ann"

"No problem Harry"

Both of the boys left us to be.

"So you really are going to give Matthew a chance Ann?"

"Yeah I think I will Ginny, I can't stay mad at him forever if you see what I mean"

Both girls nodded to my response to the situation.

"Well I'm getting dressed and going to go and find Matthew and talked this mess right out.

"Good Luck" Hermoine and Ginny said to me before I rushed out of the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs to the girl's room.

I rummaged through my trunk. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a light blue top.

I quickly took my brush and ran it through my hair to get the tangles out of my hair. Soon I was done.

I rushed out to the hallway, on my way I bumped into James on the way to his room

"We need to talk Lily"

No Kidding.

* * *

**AN: Here is a NICE cliffy! Muahahhaha! Now go review or I won't update! Now Review!**

**=) Queen of Day Dreams =)**


	13. Christmas Eve

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm still in Middle school, cos you know JKR Really goes to middle school! I don't own HP.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: OMG! OMG! Did ANYONE tell you reveiwers ROCK? Did ANYONE tell you that your horrible? Cause if ANYONE dare hurts you guys I will Hunt them down and kick their ASS! 20 reveiws! 20! I can't stop saying that! I LOVE YOU! Ok now everyone must think i'm crazy. But oh well. Anyway school starts tomorrow (NO!) So if not at least ONE person wish me good luck tomorrow then I won't update till the next YEAR! **

**Desolation Lily:** Yeah the deer is James. Its not a HUGE cliffie in the last chappie! And don't worry. Everything works out and more.... I'm seriously evil aren't I? hehe

**Morgan Riordan:** I'm so glad I was able to clear things up for you! I thought I would confuse you even more! I'm NOT that great at ALL of explaining things. In real life I would've been. "OK so its like, uh um you know the uh" But yes I'm evil! Muahhahahahaha! Here is the next chapter!

**GatomonandKariFan:** Here is the next chappie!

**Lil Miss Emzy:** I will keep writing! I'm glad that you liked it!

**Padfoot the Great:** yep you were right! the deer WAS prongs. but Lily won't ever know! I might not be able to write the next chapter soon. Tomorrow is school. AHHH! And school MORE evil then me! Ok they give out HOMEWORK! thats even worse then cliffies if you ask me! If they don't give me too much and its easy then I should be able to write another chapter!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Yeah it is! Its so confusing who you lie to and who you are truthful to! I'm glad I was able to clear things up for you. As well as, were did Harry say thanks? I must look so dumb asking were I put something in my story! lol! Anyways better get moving!

**Blad3:** Thank you! your so sweet!

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** Thank you! Thank you! And I contral MORE then just the cane! I can take your voice away like in The Little Mermaid like that evil octopus lady thingy. And you won't be able to sing your HORRIBLE voice of yours anymore! Beside its better that I sing! Listen, LALALALLALOLA -Windows break- Ok I better clean that up before my mom finds this mess!

**randomfrizzhead:** Yep! I LOVE to leave people off of cliffies! And yeah Lily would REALLY be emabarress! (I know wrong spelling but oh well!)

**Just Me:** Thank you!

**Boo2:** School REALLY sucks doesn't it? I start tomorrow. But i get to see my friends. Wait scratch that. I get to see them any day just as long as i pick up the phone and ask them to come or something! But yeah people have to get dumber in the story! haha Well I hope you have super easy homework so you have more time to do what you want to do and not the school.

**monkeysme:** hehe thank you! Yeah I really like how the story is going!

**Crimson Girl:** YEAH! I'm THE BOSS! Whoo HOO! But thank you for forgiving me for little mistakes! You ROCK!

**MischiefManagedAlways:** Love your name! I just don't see it happening with Ron and Hermoine. I just think he was being nosy but thats what I think. And thank you!

**Dark Zelda:** Thanks and yeah the deer was James!

**vickiicky:** Yeah, well I hope you don't get caught. I'll be quiet. I hope everything is well! And I will try and update soon.

**Forfirith:** As I said earlier people have to be dumb in this story sadly. But Thanks!

**padfootgurl89:** Glad you like it! I'll update soon!

**LadyLupinLover:** OK Even though you didn't review Ill just say thanks for the Ross thing and there is no week. If you listen it only says day, month, and year.

**stephanny:** Don't worry. I won't leave you in suspense! You guys gave me 20 reviews in ONE night! I should see how much more I should get but I think i would be a dumbo to do that so I'm updating faster!

* * *

James pulled me into the room that was nearest to us.

As soon as the door was sealed and shut and the room was covered in about a dozen spells so that eavesdroppers weren't listening.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. I really am, I swear. It's just that, I heard you talking behind my back plus you wanted to have secrets kept from Ron and Harry. I just felt that it was wrong"

"James, I, I mean we both over reacted! We handled the problem as if Snape would've and that was dumb on our behalf."

James reached for my hand and was running his thumb over and over on one spot.

"No, this is sometimes how I react to problems. I'm cruel, I just feel as if I am the biggest jerk in the world! I only did those stuff to get revenge on you."

I sighed, I could tell James was really meaning. How did I know? With the tears that were filling his eyes was a slight clue.

"James, we all have moments like this. We all act like a jerk one time in life. If we never did then life would be too simple." I was thinking of the time wit the deer in the woods.

"No, It's not that Lily. It's just that my parents raised me that if I ever hit, threaten, say an insult at girls. I would be dead. Seriously. The only girls in which the rule doesn't apply were the Slytherines. And I feel horrible. I shouldn't said those things to you." He took a deep breath and hung his head low and said in a low voice.

"You didn't deserve it"

"James, we both acted like jerks. Just forgive and forget! We'll pretend that this never happened."

James head came up, so fast it was just a blur.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That would be great Lily"

We sat in silence, his hand with my hand, which I was content with. Considering that I liked him and all.

I felt some awkward silence; I knew he wanted to ask about when to tell the truth to everyone and everything.

"Lily"

Yep, here it comes.

"When should we tell the truth to them? We can't keep the secret forever. They already are getting suspicious about us. You know it and I know it"

I gave a deep breath.

"Not on Christmas day, we don't want to ruin the day. Knowing Harry and his temper, we don't want to upset tomorrow. Like we did today"

"No, we don't."

"Well I say the day after Christmas. That way they know before New Years, and we can celebrate. I mean celebrate as James and Lily. None of this Matthew and Ann crap!"

"OK, on boxer day we will spill the secret."

"Agreed!"

We stood up and shook hands.

I was smiling. I was happy, I just made up with my crush.

"Lily"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy that were friends again"

"Me too James"

With that James hugged me obviously I hugged back. It felt good to be in his arms. His strong arms, well amusing that he played quidditch and all. It still felt good. It made me feel happy and giddy inside.

We pulled apart, which was upsetting because I wanted to stay in his arms. Forever. I know I feel like I'm one of those romantic girls that are desperate.

"Well, I'm going back to Moony. He wanted to know what happen and to see if I ended up looking like a fool in front of you. Which I told him that the very handsome James Potter could NEVER make a fool of myself in front of Lily Evans"

I smiled, "James, you only WISH you were handsome"

He put his hand over his heart and mocked being offended.

"Lily! You destroyed my ego! You know what a horrible crime that is?"

I laughed, "only in James Potter's world"

James laughed along with me.

"Well see ya then Lily"

He exited from the room, which he dragged me in. I waited for a moment before I left the room.

I went out and started walking towards the girl's room.

I came to it soon and open the door. There was Hermoine and Ginny on their beds and talking. They immediately stop talking and turned to stare at me. No one was saying anything. Well until Ginny spoke up.

"So? What happened?"

I explained what happen with James. They were happy to find out that I made up with James.

"Um Hermoine? Don't you owe me something?"

"Oh yeah"

She pulled out a few coins and gave them to Ginny.

"What were you two doing? Betting?"

"Yep, you see I bet that James and you would make up and then nothing else. Hermoine on the other hand thought that you two would make up and make out"

"HERMOINE!"

"What? Its very likely for you to do that"

I rolled my eyes. This was crazy.

"Oh yeah, FYI Harry, Ron, and the Twins had the same bet as us. Harry and Ron thought you would Make up, Make out, and stay there for HOURS doing god knows what."

I wrinkled my face in disgust, what thoughts the boys run through their head. They had the same thoughts as Sirius. Which could be disgusting.

"Gross!"

"Yeah, try living with it"

I pitied Ginny, I really did.

Soon we heard heavy footsteps outside the door, and the door swung open.

"Is it true that they made out and that they ALMOST shagged but had to leave because they didn't want us walking on us?" Fred said, trying to catch his breath. James and the rest came up from behind. James winked at me and smirked.

I caught up to what he meant.

_Play along with this._

"Yeah of course"

Everyone's jaws were wide open.

"What are you looking so shock about?"

"Seriously did it happen?" Harry asked.

"Yep, along with I'm queen of the world!"

Groans came from Ron and Harry as they paid their coins to the twins.

"Why is everyone making bets on us?"

I yelled at everyone.

"Because you two would make the cutest couple" Hermoine answered my question.

"Ok Ron, Harry, Fred, George. I think the girls are going to talk about girly stuff like make up and everything"

The boys let us be and they were right. We did talk about girly stuff, about gossip. I was horrible. At Hogwarts I was known as the gossiper of everyone. I knew nearly everything but didn't dare spread it.

Soon Ron's mom called us down for lunch.

We quickly went down were there was a very good lunch. Just waiting to be eaten.

Soon everything was gone, thanks to the boys.

After lunch, Remus caught up with me.

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Remus"

"Enjoyed lunch?"

"Yep you?"

"Yeah"

"Listen I have to say, I'm so proud of you for forgiving James. Not many people would've forgiven after he did or say. You truly both have changed. From being immature first years to wise adults."

"Who says James is smart"

Remus laughed.

"Well James isn't always that smart as you figured. He was worried that he would make a fool of himself in front of you"

"Well he didn't"

"Good to hear"

"Well There is another meeting for the order and this is were I have to say good bye for now Lily"

"Alright, have a fun meeting!"

"Oh I will"

Remus went off to the meeting were other members were joining in.

The twins, the girls, and the boys went off to one of the rooms to wait silently until the meeting was over.

Why they had a meeting on Christmas Eve was a mystery to me.

"I hear Snape's giving a speech," the twins said.

"Yeah, but we would never get to hear it. Your mum made sure that nothing to get passed just so that you two won't try to listen."

"Yeah your right Matthew, anyway did you enjoy our prank item?"

"Very well done. I fond the elves a work of brilliance."

"You're talking as if the item was a movie!"

"Well it's an important to review! (AN: I find this VERY true! And so many of you authors) to see if the prankers like the item"

"Your weird Fred"

"Or course I am Ann"

They continued talking about prank items while the girls rolled their eyes and talked about lessons and gossip. I swear I need to make sure that I stop gossiping.

Soon the hours flew by and the meeting was over, and Christmas Eve Dinner was about to be served.

Everything in the food was great. It was perfect. Soon the dinner was over and different people were talking in different groups.

"Hey Lily, come with me on a walk?"

"Where?"

"In the forest by the house"

"Alright"

We took a stroll outside it was starting to snow. It was beautiful. I've always love snow when I was little I would always wish for enough snow so that there was no school and that I could build a fort.

"I love snow!"

"Really? I always picture you as a summer person Lily"

"Nah just snow"

"Makes things easier then" James muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, but Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a deep red rose.

"Go out with me Lily?"

* * *

**AN: Yes its so predictable what the answer is going to be, but what's going to happen afterwards? What will they do? How will they tell? Just Day Dream about it!**

**=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)**


	14. Christmas Day

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** JKR can write this story if she wanted to but she doesn't so your stuck with a crazy teen! I don't Own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: School starts. Wish me luck. This chappie isn't that great but you wanted one so i gave you one.**

**Desolation Lily:** Thank you! Yeah James IS romantic too bad he likes Lily better then us eh? But anyway thank you! And maybe -shift eyes around- Lily will say no!

**Emerald Eyed Cutie:** Yes, I'm EVIL! I don't like POODLES! I DO like super cute puppies. And will update if you give me one! ;-) thanks!

**Boo2:** Well three isn't a big number. But thanks for pointing out the errors of the story! Thanks!

**Dark Zelda:** Yeah, Lily will be happy. And thank you! You were the FIRST one to wish me good luck! Thanks again!

**TracieFrogLover:** Thanks!

**GatomonandKariFan:** Yeah, i put it in because Fred and George are gamblers.

**sumrandumperson:** Yeah you would think going on one knee and everything! Well here is the next chapter enjoy!

**KMK:** WHAT!? You have two more WEEKS! Man that makes me want to cry! :'-( But I won't! Yeah James was the deer. And I hope there is not too much hw!

**Marshmellow:** hehe thanks!

**alex:** Let me in on you with a little secret! You know how Doumbledore called her Minnie? Well I couldn't find my books on HP and so i used that instead of the real name cos i didn't know how to spell it! Pretty bad huh?

**Cecilia Orechio:** OOOOOOHHH Ok i put thanks there beacuse Harry is thanking Lily for going and go talk to James. Yeah, even if Harry figured it out i don't think he would believe it. I mean would you? Yeah James is sweet. And of COURSE there is going to be some fighting in the realationship! That will be just boring! Thank you! Poor you! I feel so bad for you! Sorry that this is short, I wanted to get this before i went to school but I didn't have time!

**SeXyBeBe32:** Thank you! THANK YOU!

**Padfoot the Great:** I decide that I will update this on the morining of school that way if I'm sad Ill come home to nice people who say nice stuff about me! Plus i don't want to have any of you wait any longer!

**Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2:** Thanks and here is the next chapter!

**Lils:** I will, and here is the next chapter!

**Emtec:** Thanks!

**LadyLupinLover:** Wow i thought you didn't like it and I did change it! Thanks!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Yay! i'm glad you just joined the site! You seem like a really nice person.

**baie-baie:** POPCORN! I love popcorn! And here is the next chapter!

**Strokes:** Thank you! Yes this is going to be extra interseting!

**vickiicky:** You know, you dying might be a good thing. JK JUST KIDDING! This is just a joke! he said that because then it would make it more romantic to ask her out. If you see what I mean.

**Tanya J Potter:** Thanks!

**pirateslife4me1:** Thank you and thank you! Your so sweet!

**monkeysme:** Yeah I try to not over load it with fluff. There mite be more in this chapter but this is how I see James. yeah and you'll see what happens!

**Silvar:** You are my 200 reveiwer! So SO kind of you! And thanks!

**

* * *

**

****

Whoa.

Did James just propose to me? No, Lily, he just asked you out. Wow he didn't do this for a long time! He really has grown up. YES! You jerk YES!

Opps didn't say out loud.

"Well?"

I could tell he was worried and scared.  
  
"Yes"

His mouth broke out in a grin. He was looking like Peter when he was super excited. It wasn't fair though, because I myself was smiling as if I was an idiot. He stood up and gave me the rose. I smelled the rose. It smelt like heaven.

"May I walk you back Miss Evans?"

I smiled; he was a gentle men as he said when he was in the 4th year. I should've listen to him.

"Of Course Mr. Potter"

He offered his arm; of course I went ahead and took it.

"Wow, you haven't asked me out since the end of 6th year!"

He chuckled. "Well I had to grow up didn't I? To win you over"

"Well you had to deflate your ego"

"I know. I'm glad that I did. I don't think my parents couldn't stand me being too cocky"

"Yeah"

I felt so happy, unbelievable happy. Hermoine is going to keep me ALL night, long. That is going to be wonderful.

"So, what finally made you say yes to me after six years?"

I pondered, what made me say yes to James?

"Well, I think it would have to be your not cocky nor are you show offing and you don't mess up your hair"

He laughed.

"Ok, you don't mess it up TOO much"

"You know why I ruffle my hair?"

"You want to look like you went off a broom stick?"

"Nope, well part of it. It's a habit of mine when I'm nervous. Why do you think that every time I asked you I ruffled my hair?"

I was shocked, I never knew about that. I mean it fitted perfectly but back then he was and he still might be a big jerk.

"Wow, I never knew that"

"Well you learn something about me everyday"

"That's right"

We soon came to the house. Damn forest. Why couldn't it be longer!

We both repeated the address and walked in.

Some of the rooms inside the house were all dark. Some rooms had light, assuming that some of the order members were hanging out.

We hung our coats on the coat hangers and went over to the kitchen.

"Let's see, what is there to eat?"

James head was buried in the fridge. I rolled my eyes, guys, all they think about is food and women. I was happy that I was able to fall in at least one of the category.

"All you do is eat"

"I'm not Sirius"

"Thank god, I don't think that there would be enough food in the house to fill him up. If you know what I mean James"

We both jump, a new voice entered the kitchen, it turned out it was just Remus.

"So how was your walk?"

We turned to each other, each having a small smile on our faces.

"It went well"

"Very well" James put in.

Remus looked at us. "Ok what is going on?"

"I took your advice Remus"

I gaped at him. "So that wasn't your idea to ask me out?"

"No, I thought how to do it, I just wasn't sure you saw me as 'hottie'"

"Boys"

"I'm guessing she said yes prongs?"

"Yep, and I'm the luckiest guy alive"

I smiled at this; James is showering me with compliments. I had to say, it was nice. Very nice.

"Well boys, I'm going to get a vase for this rose and go to bed"

I quickly got a vase and went over to James and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night James, Night Remus"

I left the kitchen and went up the stairs. I begin to hear footsteps and cracks from apperating. I wonder what's going on.

I tiptoe up the stairs and open the door noisily.

I saw Hermoine, Ginny, Ron, and Harry staring out of the window.

"So Matthew, is going to ask Ann out Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Yep" Ron responded to Hermoine's question.

"They're going to be such a cute couple!"

I slammed the door loudly.

They all turned their heads towards me.

"Thanks Ginny, I hope we look good as a couple"

"So you said yes?" Ginny's eyes were wide.

"Of course not! That's why I'm carrying a red rose for god's sake! OF course I said yes! Man you are ALL dumb"

"Hey!"

"Ok Ginny, Harry, and Ron you're all dumb except Hermoine"

I was getting dirty looks from the boys and Ginny. Of course they were mock madness.

"Well boys get out, I'm getting change into my PJS"

The boys left to their rooms to get details from James no doubt.

I quickly got change and fell asleep with wonderful dreams.

I woke up to loud voices in the room. I picked my head up to see Hermoine and Ginny; they were talking in excited voices.

"Finally your awake!"

"You were waiting for me to wake up?"

"Yeah! Were not rude!" 

"Alright"

I turned to my foot of my bed; there was a bag of presents.

Just on cue James, Harry, twins, and Ron, came bursting in to the room.

"Excuse me?"

"What Ann?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking Matthew?"

"Well yeah but its Christmas"

I laughed.

"Come on lets opening out presents"

We each were able to open our presents. I gave Hermoine this bracelet that she has been eyeing for a while. I got Harry a book; tips that players used in real life, and tricks that could help out the quidditch team. I gave Ron a basket worth of some of the best chocolate from Hogsmede. Ginny I got her some knitting kit, she said early that week that she wanted to learn and the muggle way too me is one of the best way to learn. (AN: yeah the gifts suck but I don't care. You wanted a chappie and you got one)

My gifts I received were all to my liking (AN: I'm not going to list her presents)

Soon wrapping paper filled the room and no boxes were left to open.

"Well better get down for breakfast"

We all went down the stairs to the table were food was already filled at the table. 

The breakfast was delicious as usually.

The day went on perfectly well, until after dinner.

"Ann"

"Matthew"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

We went to the room were we were the night before talking and solving things out.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Boxer day"

Crap, tomorrow is truth day.

"How are we going to tell them James?"

"The same way you told Hermoine"

"Alright, you dragged me here just for that"

"No"

"Then for what?"

"For this"

He then leaned into me and kissed.

Automatically I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him.

I couldn't even describe the emotions that were running through me. It was as if nearly every happy moment was nothing compared to the kissed.

We pulled apart.

"That's what I dragged you here for"

"James, you can be weird sometimes" 

"That's what's so great about me"

"Well James I better get to bed so that way I'll be prepared for tomorrow."

"Alright night Lily"

"Night James"

I kissed him quickly on the lips before disappearing in the night.

--  
  
AN: Bad Chappie but oh well. Wish me luck today is school.

=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)


	15. Boxing Day

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** I wish I were JKR want to know why? Cos JKR doesn't have homework or have to endure teachers and weirdo's. This proves that I am not JKR

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Ok imagine that you just woke up and you're dead tired, and sore from yesterday gym class. Now imagine going on the computer and have seventeen new messages. ALL FROM REVEIWERS! You have ANY idea how it makes MYSELF feel? You guys are the BEST! I mean THE BEST! Ok this chapter is tons better then the last one (for sure!). Theres going to be loads of mistakes in this one along with the review thanks are very short! Sorry I have to go!**

**redheadaquarius:** Heres the next one!

**vickiicky:** yeah I know I'm mean! Yeah you'll see what happens! ) =) o.0 0o :) Those are some faces!

**Dark Zelda:** Thanks! And I did have a good day!

**Strokes:** Yeah! Lucky you!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Thanks!

**kit:** Thanks! here is the next chapter!

**sumrandumperson:** poor you! I hope you had a good day!

**stephanny:** Here is the next chapter!

**Boo2:** So far 8th grade isn't too hard but its only been the 3nd day so I can't judge yet! And thanks!

**JenFuryNY90:** Thanks!

**KMK:** Yes its a VERY good excuse! School is a good excuse!

**Cecilia** **Orechio:** Ok I can't make a very long reply beacuse I have to get to bed soon! Yeah I forgot they have to think it! Along with you'll see how they react in the chappie!

**Amanda:** Thanks for correcting me!

**LadyLupinLover:** You were?! Oh well! hehe! Finally someone admits that the last one was a bad chappie! But this is better in my opion!

**Crimson Candy:** its alrite! Yeah! School isn't murdering us yet! but it will soon! Soon I will get the worst thing yet! FRENCH HOMEWORK! Sorry if your french my I don't like homework! thanks!

**Desolation Lily:** thanks and I'll try not to mess the future!

**Padfoot the Great:** You'll have to find out with the rest of the readers! thanks!

**baie-baie:** Thanks and get popcorn for me!

**Lils:** Thanks and here is a chappie!

**Crimson Girl:** Not at all! I don't think ur insulting me but there is going to be loads of mistakes in this one! Warning you now! THanks!

**mgirl:** Thanks!

* * *

I woke up to shoving and pushing of someone. (AN: Have you notice that I always start a chapter with those words?)  
  
"Go Away"

"Lily"

It was James, what was he doing here? He's not supposed to be. Well I think he's not supposed to be here.

"What?"

"Boy, and I thought she was going to ignore when you tried to wake her up" I could hear Hermoine's voice in the background. Agh, what does SHE want?

"Shut up Hermoine!" I said as loud as I could.

"You see James! She always shoves ME away and when YOU'RE here she always does what ever YOU want"

"Go AWAY Hermoine" I said this, I mean I don't want James' to think that he can force me to do things I don't want to do.

"Well, Lily, we have to get up."

I covered my head with my pillow. Why did Hermoine and James HAVE to bug me? I mean is it a sport or something?

"Lils, you left me no choice"

He brought his wand out and said a spell and water spurted out.

Ha! He thinks that putting water on me will get me to wake up? My roommates have done it thousands of time. I've grown use to it.

"Ok lets do something else"

He pointed his wand to his throat and said a spell.

"ANN GET UP!" He yelled very loudly.

I have to say. He is pathetic! I mean my roommates have done it and I got used to.

He pointed his wand back to his throat and said the counter spell.

"My god! Hermoine how do you get her up in the morning!" James exclaimed.

"Well I usually say class is soon but it's a holiday and she knows that it is a holiday so" Hermoine went trailing off.

I heard James walk to the end of the bed; he pushed the covers so that my feet were exposed to the cold air around him. I recoiled my feet, but he was too fast and was able to grab them. I was just one second ahead of him, took a hold of the bedpost. He pulled to extend were I thought my feet would be pulled off. He finally gave up.

Finally, I mean you leave me alone Ill get up. Plus there was a secret to get me up, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"My god! How does she do that? Not even Sirius is able to do that!" James said loudly. Too loudly in my option.

"I don't know!" Hermoine agreed with him.

"Wait a minute.." James said in his prank planning voice, I swear I could hear the smirk and the glint in his eyes.

He pushed the covers back up. Again my poor cold feet were exposed, again. Did he think he could get me the way he tried before? I took a hold on the bedpost just to make sure.

He didn't try and do an attack on surprise.

He did something much worse. In fact I was shocked that my roommates weren't able to think of what he did.

He took his fingers and started tickling me! That's so unfair!

I tried hard to kick and to stifle my giggles.

My giggles escaped, sadly.

I tried to get away but James was good, he was able to tickle me not matter how much I moved.

"Stop! STOP!"

I was on the floor at this point.

"Good Morning darling"

If looks could kill, he would be in his coffin and in the ground already.

I got up and grabbed my robe. I walked downstairs, Ron, Harry, twins, and Remus was already at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Ann!" George said way too brightly.

I gave him a death glare as well.

Remus started to laugh. I also gave him a death glare at him as well, he stop as soon as I faced him. At school, I was known as the queen of death glares, well it was kind of obvious, practicing on James for about six-seven years. It made sense.

"Hey Ann!" James said in another over cheerful voice to me. He bent and kissed on my cheek. I shoved him away.

"Now Ann is that polite to do that to the guy your going out with?" Fred said very politely.

"Well HE woke me up. And I think that HE deserve this"

I get very grumpy in the morning.

"Well at least it got you up!" Hermoine said to me.

"Yeah well if he wasn't there I could've slept for a longer time! But NOOO I can't get more sleep!"

"Why? Were you up all night with Matthew?" Ron said, smirking. I so much wanted to throw a big ball at him to wipe that smirk off his face!

"Hey! Ron! Don't make comments like that to her!" James said.

Now I feel better, James told Ron to back off. Now I wish I didn't shove him away.

"Thanks Matthew"

"Anytime Ann"

There were groans from the table.

"If you want to make googly eyes and snog do it in a room!"

James turned to face Harry, "We are in one"

Harry put his head on the table.

"I meant, go to a different room, not with us in it!"

"Alright, come on Ann!"

He pulled me out of my seat and we ran out of the dinning room and went up the stairs and into a room.

He turned to lock the door and put a silencing charm in the room.

He turned to face me once all the spells was done and put on.

"Lily, how are we going to tell them?"

Tell? Tell what?

Crap.

Today was Boxing Day today was truth day. The day we revel everything, from fake names to fake hair.

"I totally forgot about it, but why don't we tell them straight out?"

James shook his head.

"Its not that, it's just that, Harry has very big anger problems. I just don't know if we should tell him here or at school or were?"

"James, you and I agreed that we would tell them today! And do you think we should tell at school? James, don't you think everyone will notice that he is supper piss at the exchange students from France? Don't you think that it would be suspicious at all? The way he shouts makes it so the whole school can hear! Do you want that dumb Malfoy kid know who we really are?"

James looked at me.

"Yeah your right"

I smiled.

"I'm always right James! But when do you want to tell them?"

"We have two choices, we can tell them after this or after lunch."

I pondered on this, if we tell them now then we could not to have of the beauty spells we had to do on our self for morning. If we tell them in the after lunch then the whole members and the meeting will hear Harry yelling.

"Lets tell them now, we don't want the meeting to be disturb because of anger"

James nodded.

"Alright then. Get dressed and then we will tell them everything"

I nodded. We both went out the door, and both went separate ways to our rooms.

I walked into the girl's to see that Hermoine sitting on the bed. Dressed, and looking happy.

"Hey Ann!" She said brightly.

"Hey Hermoine"

I went over to my trunk to rummage through the horrible mess I've made over the holiday.

"Hermoine, were going to tell them today"

Her face fell.

"What?"

"Were going to tell the truth today"

She was silent, I continued speaking.

"No more lies no more fake hair or anything!"

She still remained silent, as if in silence.

"No more trying to be something that were not!"

She finally spoke after the moment.

"Good, I'm sure that Harry is going to act well to this" she said.

"I know what you mean"

I quickly got dressed and went around the house finding the twins, Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

James and I were able to gather everyone in one room.

Everyone was silent it wasn't a good silence. Way too much tension in the air.

James took a deep breath, "There's something we need to tell you guys"

Everyone looked confused and looked backed at us"

"Were not who you think we are, were someone totally different from what you think of us" I continued from James.

More silence, and still not good one.

"Well what is it? Spit it out!" Ron said I could tell his patient was running short and that his anger was blaring up as well.

I looked to James.

"There was a reason why were using the names 'Lily and James' "I continued.

"Were not really Ann and Matthews" James said.

"Then who are you?" Ginny asked looking confused.

I bit my lip this was it. The moment of truth. Five minutes ago it didn't seem a big deal. Now I just wanted to run out of the room.

"I'm not Ann, I'm Lily Evans, 7th year at Hogwarts School. Head Girl"

"I'm not Matthew, James Potter 7th year at Horgwarts, head Boy along with Prankster."

I turned to see the room had looks of confused.

"There was a watch, we both dived for it and we got zapped in to the future," James said.

I took my wand and did the counter spells of James and I beauty spells. My eyes went back to being the brilliantly emerald color. James went back to his unbelievable messy hair.

I turned to Hermoine for help; I knew that they wouldn't believe us.

"Its true. They're telling the truth. Harry I'm so sorry I had to keep this from you"

Harry?

Harry was looking angry. I didn't blame him one bit.

"Hahaha! Very funny!"

"Were telling the truth!" James said to him

"Yeah and I'm Minster of Magic!"

"Harry.."  
  
We turned to see that Remus stepped into the room.

"Its really them. Its really Lily and James, Its hard to believe, but no spell can make the exact shade of green as Lily. No spell can make James' hair stick out like that. "

I felt relieved that Remus was helping us.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT THEY CAME FROM THE PAST?"

"Harry, calm down. Its true! I won't lie to you" Remus said in a low voice.

Harry did seem to calm down a bit he looked at Remus.

"So there my parents?"

His What!?

AN: Hope you enjoyed this!

=) Queen Of Day Dreams =)


	16. Meet My Husband, My Son and I

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** The day I'm JKR is the day pigs fly. HEY LOOK! THERE'S A FLYING PIG! I wish! that would be so cool!

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN:** **Ok, I figured out a plan to do. I can update every Sunday. Because I don't do it during the week plus on Saturday I'm doing something and then on Sunday or Saturday I do my Homework and then I write. Sounds good? Good! Don't expect an update soon; I'm going to this camp thing with my school. It sounds fun, but kids above us hated it. Hope its fun!**

**Cecilia Orechio:** Yes I am evil! I LOVE BEING EVIL! Muhahaha! Ok yeah, Lily wanted to forget! I mean wouldn't you? You have a SON with one of the boys in your class who you hated for six years! I sure would be so forgetful! Yeah, i'm not going to let it get in the way!

**Dark Zelda:** Oh yeah, some things happen in the story. Which will revolve for a while. Yeah, your reveiw made me dramatic which helped the story. Don't worry i won't kill anyone! And if you sue me, then i will send my cliffies! MORE CLIFFIES AND ONLY A HUNDRED WORDS PER CHAPTER! I'm so kind, yah? ;-)

**mgirl:** Glad that you did! There is no cliffies in this chapter. You have no idea how much effort it took to not leave it off a story but i promised that I would make a long chapter for you readers.

**ZayneLily:** Yeah, i would not want to be James! I know how lily is going to react, i wrote the story... lol.

**KMK:** It was good! thanks for asking! Here is a chapter for you!

**Lils:** Lol! don't wet your self!

**stephanny:** Don't worry here is the next chapter!

**Crimson Girl:** Yay! someone loves me! lol thanks! OH I have NO idea how you spell that word! lol here is the next chapter! But You know if you think of me of a godess maybe I won't update... lol!

**randomfrizzhead:** yeah he finally knows the truth

**Boo2:** yeah, I couldn't make him TOO angry cos he would be going over the top.

**Desolation Lily:** well I hope I updated in time! Well here is the next chapter!

**fUnKy MaGiCk:** Don't worry, I'm going to finish this story. I'm not like those other authors. I might not update as often as other people want me but i try!

**redheadaquarius:** yes I LOVE being evil! But here is the next chapter!

**baie-baie:** Hey! were is MY popcorn! If you don't get me popcorn then I won't update soon!

**Nathalie17:** Yep they sure do!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Thank you! Yeah Harry finally knows! I'm not sure if I should do present couples. I'm still deciding on it. Tell me what you think

**Padfoot the Great:** I'm so glad I was able to cheer up your day! I hope you don't have more crappy days. Here is the next chapter!

**vickiicky:** Yes I'm horrible. But I gave you another Chapter! maybe not as fast as you wanted it but still! here is the next chapter! And I hate you too! JUST KIDDING! I'm very sarcastic just to let you know!

**Strokes:** Yeah, I'm making Harry calm. Yeah I had gym and we played soccer. And I was the ONLY one on the team who was trying! I had to run up and down!

**LadyLupinLover:** yeah, I'm making harry take it calmly, And lily is kinda dumb so.

**Emtec:** here is the next chapter!

----

James went pale, Remus eyes went wide, and Hermoine put her head in her hands.

Harry's parents. Harry's dad had a crush on his mum in 5th year of Hogwarts. His mum said the words, 'bullying toe rag'. Just as I did 5th year. AGH! How can I've not seen this!

Wait I did see this, it was the day James almost blew the cover of us.

I began to breathe heavily.

"Lily, its going to be alright don't worry" Remus said in a calming voice.

"Look mum, I mean-"

I sat down on the floor. Still breathing looking for anything or anyone. My eyes turned to James, his head was hanging low he was staring at his feet with a guilty look on his face.

Wait, he knew? He knew and didn't tell me? Is this why Sirius mum called me James' WIFE! Is this why the elf from the kitchen called me Mrs. Potter?

My anger was suddenly taking over my shock.

"You Knew James! And didn't bother to TELL ME!?"

"Look Lily..."

"Look at what?! You wanted to keep a secret so big? And from me?"

Didn't James trust me? Did he know me at all?

"Lily, I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would act this way"

Oh, now he knows how I act does he! He knew I was going blow up? He knew I was going to act like this with everyone in the room? Wait Harry, Ron, Hermoine, the twins, and Remus were still here.

"Hey, can you guys go so I can talk to my _husband_ please?"

They all left the room without saying anything. Maybe they're thinking this is a dream. I sure wish it were.

As soon as the door gave a click, James started putting on the spells. He was soon finished, and that's were I lost my temper.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS? AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?"

"Lily! How was I supposed to bring it up? Was I supposed to go. 'Oh Lily! Guess what! You're my wife and we have a kid! Ok bye!'" His voice was trying to stay calm. I knew he was going to lose it soon though.

"YOU KNOW, I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT IF YOU DID SAY THAT! AT LEAST I WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT'S GOING ON!"

All the lies! The night when Hermoine found out! She wanted me to tell Harry! She wanted me to tell Harry because he was my son.

My son.

It was so odd saying it! I'm only seventeen! How am I suppose to have a son and a husband at the age of seventeen?

This is too weird.

"Lily, I swear I was going to tell you.."

"Yeah, James! You sure were! You were going to tell me when we were MARRIED?! And with a child! Did you expect when we were here that I would never find out about us getting married? Or having a child? Did you expect that all to be a secret?"

James was biting his lower lip. I could tell he was thinking, hard.

"Well?"

"Yes"

He told the truth!? Whoa, not James at all.

"What!?"

"Yes Lily! I honestly expected to go a secret!"

"I can't believe you James! My god, when did you find out?"

He took a deep breath.

"It was the night Hermoine found out. Harry was mad and I guess he was upset and all and he took out something"

He paused, "And?" I pestered.

He took a deep breath as if it was going to take forever.

Well it was.

"He took out a photo album, it had pictures of us together. Still in school, with Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Along with Alice and Kristen. There was also..." He was hesitating to what to say. Well he was going to say it, even if he doesn't like to.

"And? I'm still waiting" I said this is my false kind voice. Both hands were on my hip.

He said something under his breath.

I put my ear next to him. "Sorry didn't catch that. What did you say?"

I know I was acting like a cold hard bitch, but I have to.

This time he mumbled it, "James SPEAK!"

James turned to me, anger in his eyes.

"Wedding pictures"

Ok, that time I did hear.

"He was looking at them, talking to them as if they were real."

I look at the ground; he was talking to them as if they were real. Were was the adult James and I? We should be here.

Shouldn't we?

"He kept saying that he wished they were here and that we looked like his parents."

I put my head up looking at him.

"I asked him if it was his parents, he said yes. He said that if he could wish for anything that it would've been for them to be with him and see him"

My eyes watered, were are we? Surely we didn't abandon our own child? Or something happen to us?

"James?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Were are we?"

He looked at me; I could tell that his eyes were telling the truth.

"I don't know, after he said that it was dumb for him to dream for it. He put the book away and went to bed. I didn't ask him what happen to them, or _Us_. "

I pondered, many things could've happened to us.

I have to say, of all the crappest days I've had. This had to be the worse. Today I found out I had a child and husband.

Fun, right?

Wrong.

"I can't believe this is all true"

"I Know"

"You already knew! You knew about us! You knew about Harry!"

My anger was back, why did he lie? Does he even know how evil that is to me?

No, he's a guy. Guys are dumb. (AN: This is VERY true! I've got loads of stories, which proves them REALLY dumb! But some are smart, just not all! :-P)

He took a deep breath, "Look you weren't suppose to find out-I mean not like this"

I really could've killed him right there and then.

I wish I could but I can't find my wand and nothing here in the room would work.

"Look James, maybe us together isn't such a good idea"

His eyes widen. "No Lily! Just because you find out about us in the future does not mean you have to end it!"

I shook my head. "No James, I can't do this." I could feel tears; I was only with him for a couple of days. I'm not supposed to feel like this for him.

"Maybe not a break up"

"Then what?" I can tell James was upset as well.

"A break?"

I could tell he was upset, but it wasn't as if I wasn't ether!

"I'm sorry James, I just don't think this is a good idea to do at the moment"

"Yeah, I understand" James said. His voice is hallow.

I looked to the door. "I'll just-just go"

I went to the door; the walk seemed to take forever. While in reality it took only two seconds.

I ran down the hall and into the boy's room.

No one was here.

Perfect.

I wondered over the trunks.

"Matthew, Ron, Fred, George"

I was mumbling the names of the boys under my breath.

I finally reached his, Harry's.

I tried to open it, didn't work. I said a few spells under my breath.

It suddenly clicked it worked. I opened it to see many items all over the trunk. I rummage through it until I found it.

The photo album.

Was I ready for this?

Yes, I was.

I untied the bow on the front. It fell to the first page. James' friends, next page, my friends. The book went on to it until I found pictures with James and me together.

I finally found a wedding picture. I was with him.

My husband.

I took it out. I felt the tears in my eyes. 

In a girls life, a wedding is suppose to be the best day of her life, and that they always wish to have the wonderful feeling again, being called there boyfriend's last name.

Me, I couldn't believe it, I started to let silent tears fall down on my face.

The happy James and I were smiling and waving, in the background Sirius was smiling. His wonderful smile.

I couldn't believe it.

"I guess you find it on your own"

I whirled my head around to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just had to see it for myself."

Harry waved a hand, "You're my mother, your suppose to look through my stuff"

Mother, I'm not used to that title.

Harry's face looked a bit upset. "I guess you don't like the name 'mum or mother'?"

I realized what I must've done to him.

"I'm sorry Harry! Its just I'm seventeen. I'm not suppose to be married or have a kid. Just give me time to get used to this."

Harry nodded.

"I mean I used to have friends and a normal life. Not this time traveling life"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"I mean were is Alice?"

Harry seemed to look away. I felt this is the worst day. Something must have happened to Alice.

I have a very good feeling that it wasn't good.

"Just tell me"

Harry sighed and walked next to me and plopped down.

"Well she got married with Frank"

I smiled, "Oh! They are so cute together!"

"Yeah, and they had a kid Neville. They became Aurors and well Voldemort attacked them."

I bit my lip, "He put the cruico curse on both of them. They went insane"

I let tears fall from my face. "And Kristine?"

Harry took a breath, "I never hear of her, I'm sorry Lily"

"You're the best son anyone could ask for"

I pulled him in a hug.

This is my child. I'm going to treat him with love and care.

"Harry, you do realize that I'm on a break with James, right?"

I felt him nod in the hug. "He told me, he is upset and sorry"

"I know"

"Good"

We pulled away from the hug.

I had to ask.

"Harry, we never abandon you did we?"

I was hoping the answer was no.

"Never"

Thank god.

"Well then what happened?"

Harry looked away. "I don't want to say"

"Harry come on!"

"Not without James"

I gave him my death glare. He gave in.

"Ok ok!"

"So what happened?"

"Well I was one year old, there was a prophecy that ether Neville or I could defeat Voldemort. It said that the parent had to have escaped him three times. Along with the child had to born in July. He thought I was the threat."

"How could've he thought that a one year old was a threat to him?"

Harry shrugged. "Because I was part muggle, just like him"

So this was my fault? Great! Truly great!

"So one night he came to the house and da-James tried to defeat him. I can remember it. His words are. 'Lily run! Its him!' he died during the duel. While you were trap and Voldemort said that if you moved aside and let him kill me that he would let you live. You didn't. You died as well."

Tears were brimming my eyes. James would do that for me? But wait, how did Harry survive?

"And you?" My voice was cracking. I couldn't care less.

"He tried to, but it didn't work. Your love protected me"

I smiled at least he lived.

"So is Voldmort is still out right?"

"Yeah he is"

My eyes were letting the tears fall down. He was out there, still a threat to my child.

My Son.

My Harry.

"He's tried to kill me."

"What?" He tried to kill my child?

"Yeah"

Harry explained all his adventures. I beamed at him for when he made the right choice.

"I'm proud of you Harry"

"Thanks"

I stared out the window. I hope he doesn't find out that James and I were here. If Voldemort knew, then he might kill us. The future would be ruined.

"Well I better go James is probably sulking"

I nodded. Harry got up and left. He paused at the door.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Take the album. Just give it back when you're done"

I nod. He left, I proceeded of going through the pictures. There were many, many of James and I together with little Harry.

He was so cute, he still is.

I was so proud that Harry was able to wiggle out of the grasp of Voldmort. I just hope he is still lucky.

I do hope so.

---

**AN: Ok Long chapter I hope this makes up for not updating. I'm not going to update for a while. School is alright, thank your for all your good lucks. I think they really helped! But anyway review!**

**Queen Of Day Dreams**


	17. Silence is NOT Golden

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP then I would be super rich to buy a pony, but I'm not. I don't Own Hp! Hey I almost put 'I hate HP!' SO not true though.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Ok, I decide to make one more chapter before I go. This might not get updated in time for you guys to enjoy it for the week but oh well. At least I'll have a chapter ready for you all.**

**kit:** Thanks!

**vickiicky:** YIKES! Well i hope you had fun on the plane. Plus i hope you fit in at your new school. Also its alright if you hadn't updated in a long time.... like me! lol!

**true4u:** Yes boys are VERY dumb. And if you had a blushing problem then i feel so bad for you! I also have a really bad one. Like my friend was talking and a boy was walking by and he touched me and I blushed cos what my friend said was really emabaressing and ALL the boys thought that i blush wen they barely touch me. it died down but it was SO annoying! So good luck!

**PammaPotter:** Just write one review! and thank you!

**Crimson Girl:** Hey! Sorry i didn't update! and i'm glad that i'm on your list! your on mine!

**JenFuryNY90:** Thanks! And i'm taking in the suggest in some consideration.

**Lils:** yeah

**mgirl:** thanks!

**Boo2:** thanks!

**redheadaquarius:** Thank you!

**Padfoot the Great:** Here is the next chappie! I bet your saying 'FINALLY!' well I hope you enjoy!

**LadyLupinLover:** Yeah I noe, here is the next chappie

**baie-baie:** POPCORN! YUM -stuff face with half of the popcorn- ok time to update! oh get more popcorn! lol!

**Desolation Lily:** Thanks, and yeah i feel bad for james as well. Well not in this chappie though.

**Crimson Candy:** HEY your right! I want to see the wedding photo too! Hey maybe in the american version of the HP books there might be the wedding photo in the next book! well one can wish!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Thanks! and if you were really crying then you ROCK! ok you being upset does NOT bring joy to me its just its telling me that my story is THAT good! lol here is the next chapter

**The Best witch of all:** Hey thanks!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Yeah, i know but its a story. Thanks!

**Melissa:** Here is the next chappie!

---

I still looked at the pictures; I couldn't believe what was happening. I kept seeing older pictures of James and me in the albums, but couldn't remember them happening. It was as if I had amnesia.

But I didn't, I just time traveled. It wasn't even MY fault in the first place.

I was stuck here until we found a way to go back to the past.

The past, the place were Alice was still happy and not insane. A place were we know were everyone was. The place were James and I aren't married or dead.

I heard footsteps walk in the room, I turned my head and wish with all my might that it wasn't James.

It wasn't.

It was just Hermoine, she is such a good friend.

"Hey Lils"

"Hey Hermoine"

She walked over and sat next to me and watched the pictures move and wave. No words were needed to be said. I was thankful for her.

"I'm sorry Lily"

"For what?"

"You shouldn't have found out about the future like this"

"I know, I'm only worried that I might mess up the future"

"You won't, you can always fix it. I hope"

"I meant if James or I died or something."

"No, you two won't"

"Voldemort hasn't attacked for a while! We could be next!"

"Lily Calm down! He's not going to attack you! There was nothing in the newspapers about you and James! And if he's going to attack, then he is going to try and kill Harry"

I looked at the window, which led to the outside air. Was it Harry the one to kill him? Is it Neville? Do we know for sure?

No, we didn't. Only will time tell.

"It feels so weird, having a son and a husband," I finally blurted out to Hermoine.

"I know it must feel weird, but everything is going to be alright! You're going to go back to your own time and your going to be happy with Alice and everyone else!" Hermoine said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, well, what if James and I don't go back in our time line? What if we're stuck in the future forever? I mean we will age and still be Ann and Matthew! We can't be Lily and James Potter because oh-oh-oh we're dead!"

Oh great, loads of 'what if's?' were running through my head. Just peachy perfect!

"But what if we get back to our own time line?"

Hermoine and I turned to the doorway to see that James was leaning on the doorframe, as usually. Except this time his eyes were glinting with the joy that was their and his famous smirk wasn't there. Instead his eyes were red and puffy, from crying, and his mouth was turned in to a sad smile.

"Hermoine can you give me a moment with Lily?" His voice filled with hope, he looked like an innocent woodland creature.

"Sure" Hermoine began to stood up and then kneeled down and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back as soon as he is done, unless you already killed him before we reached him"

That brought a small smile on my face.

She smiled and left the room.

There was an awkward silence feeling the room. Finally James walked over and sat down next to me.

I looked were ever James wasn't looking at. I couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Lily?" He asked.

I turned my head to a different direction.

"Lily!" He was building temper I could tell.

Again, I turned my head a different direction, maybe he will get the hint and leave me alone.

"LILY!" He shouted.

This time I snapped my head to his direction. God!

"What James?" I replied to him.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for not telling" He said.

"Wow! How long did that take you to figure that out detective James?" I said sarcastically.

"Look, Lily, I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would happen! Plus you could mess up the future!" he said.

Oh, I can mess up the future but HE can't?

"What do you mean I would mess up the future? What about you! What about you snooping around Harry's stuff!?" I said, while standing up and pointing a finger at him.

His eyes narrowed.

"I was for the interested of _our Son_ Obviously you don't have any love for Harry!" He said, his temper meeting mine.

Oh, he REALLY crossed the line now!

"What do you mean I don't have love for Harry? I didn't leave him did I? I didn't beat him? I took care of him! I carried him for NINE MONTHS!" I said yelling.

Sure, I don't remember carrying him around in my tummy, but I just wanted to throw that in James' face.

"Well at least I cared to snoop around to find out what are the connection s between Harry and I! You didn't!" He said yelling.

"Well I TRIED to but 'somebody' wouldn't let me! And I trusted this 'somebody' I even agreed to go out with this 'somebody'" I said yelling, and hoping he would understand who 'somebody' was.

"Well 'somebody' was just trying to protected 'Dumb Girl'" He said his angry voice tolling.

Whoa, he went too far.

"Well your conversation with 'dumb girl' is done! So is your friendship with 'dumb girl' is over as well!" I said yelling.

I stormed out of the room.

Can you believed how he was acting like a jerk?

Wait, yes, I can believe. 

I stormed down the hall and reached the girls room. I opened the door to find that Ginny and Hermoine were sitting on the beds. While the boys were on the floor playing with cards. I could see that our of Fred's pocket that one of his extendable ears were sticking it out.

"So I guess you heard?"

They all nodded.

It was silent. I'm beginning to hate silent moments.

"Well I guess me getting back together with James is out of the question"

They all looked at each other, what were they thinking?

"Lily, either way Lily you are going to get together with James" Ginny said in a small voice.

What?

"I mean you have Harry"

I turned to Harry to see his face staring at his cards.

I bit my tongue.

This has to be hard for Harry. He finally gets to be with his parents, and all we're doing is fighting and screaming at each other.

"I'm sorry Harry, its just, James is acting and is a jerk" I said, I felt like I was telling Harry that his parents are divorcing. That's not true though.

"Yeah I know. You two fought a lot while together. Not every relationship can be like a perfect fairy tale." He said he seemed to be convincing himself.

"Yeah, that I can believe"

I looked around the room; it was something to do then to think about James.

Soon the door opened up to show that James in the doorway.

If I had anything in my hands, I would've thrown it at him. Fortunately, I had nothing.

"Um, Harry can I speak to you?" he asked.

Harry nodded and stood up and went over to James.

The rest of the guys followed.

"We'll be back soon, we just need to go and make sure we get James to be smart again" Ron said to us.

The girls nodded, I did nothing.

The door clicked. It was silent for a long time.

I'm really beginning to hate silence.

"Well, James seemed sorry" Hermoine said.

"Bullshit!" I replied back.

"Oh Lily, you can't be angry at him forever!" Ginny said in an exasperated voice.

"Watch me" I shot back.

I knew I was acting like a little kid again but so was he!

Or maybe not.

I really hate when people are right sometimes. Maybe I should talk to James. No, bad idea. Let HIM come to me.

"So what do you think I should do then?" I asked the girls.

"Well, he IS sorry and your going to accept his apologizes." Hermoine said.

"Plus, if he ask to get together, if you want you can say yes. Which Hermoine and I won't have a problem with you saying" Ginny said while Hermoine was nodding her head.

"Right, this is going to happen when?" I asked them.

"Well wenever he comes in looking charming and so forgivable then that's around the time you say sorry and go snog him in a room" Hermoine said.

I threw her a glare.

"Or not" Hermoine said.

"Yes, not, I'm not going to snog James when I'm mad at him"

"What about when you're not mad at me?"

We all turned to the doorway to see James leaning on the frame, looking charming and so forgivable. Damn!

"Hey Lily can we talk?"

Why not?

--

**AN: Sorry it took SO LONG to update. But I went to a camp then came back, got sick then had school, which loaded us with homework so I didn't have really anytime. Sorry again but do you still want to review? Well see ya! This site isn't letting me do my trademark smilie! :-(**

**:-) Queen Of Day Dreams :-)**


	18. New Years

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** I REALLY wish I was JKR, being her means NO tests. I don't own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: I'm VERY Sorry! I haven't been updating! But I have had like five tests in ONE WEEK. So of course I had to study and I haven't been able to write this. In a few days I will be going on vacation, so I hope this will make you guys happy! Also I feel that Lily and James and the rest of the people have been on Holiday for a bit too long so I'm making this New Year's Eve! I hope your Enjoy!**

**kit:** Thanks! You always seem first to review, how do you do that?

**The Magic Bringer:** Well here is the next chapter enjoy!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Thanks about Hermoine, i just always imagine that Hermoine was the best friend you would want, and about Lily's memory, shes just throwing that at James. At this point in time of her life she hasn't experience the future. She just is mad at James, thats all!

**redhaedaquarius:** Thanks!

**baie-baie:** Ok the popcorn is FINALLY ready! I mean i made a very big batch, it should last for quite a while! hehe

**true4u:** Thanks! I hope that this chapter is going to be good as well! You've been to school THAT LONG!? Wow, thats so long! I feel so bad! And i'm on vacation!

**Marshmallow:** I will and thanks!

**redhaired:** Thanks!

**Shuichi66:** Well here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy!

**crystaldivine01:** here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**smittylovesHPfic:** Well i'm happy that you really enjoyed this one!

**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano:** Here is the next Chapter!

**Green Eggs and Ham:** I LUV YOUR NAME! And WOW! You are so SWEET! and thank you for the suggestion! I will use it!

**mqirl:** Thank you SO MUCH!

**Crimson Candy:** Thanks! This chapter has some fluff in it. Yeah lets hope theres a picture, but you know what else i hope? I hope that its a life size! And you only see Sirius and his handsome face! AND its color! OH and he has his shirt off so you can see his muscles! And his six pack! -drolls- ok getting out of hand here!

**petitange21:** Wow, thanks! And Thank you for offering! I mean i'm going to think about this a bit more longer. If you need a answer now just tell me in your review. Thanks!

**LooneyLuna1122:** Thanks!

**Padfoot the Great:** MUHAHAHA! CLIFFES RULE! Well no they don't but oh well. And don't worry about giving me a review right away! I understand with the homework! My teachers find it funny to give lots of homework!

**Desolation Lily:** Thanks and she will!

**Crimson Girl:** hehe here is the chapter!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Thanks!

**GeorgieGryffindor:** Thanks and i decide to have Harry take it well. I have no idea why!

---

I stood up and walked out of the door with James. We wondered down the halls for a while until we found a small room were we could talk things out.

Along with me killing him in secret, but I think people would notice if James disappeared all of sudden.

We walked into the room, silent as usually.

The door clicked. For a moment neither of us spoke, I was beginning to fear that a fight will break out or something.

"Look Lils, I know your mad at me and I know that you probably want to kill me now, and I know that you hate me now, but I'm sorry. I really am sorry" James said in a low voice.

Wow, maybe Hermoine and Ginny were right. He is sorry. Well, at least he seemed sorry. You can never tell with James if he is really sorry or not. Well I hope so at least.

"Well, as much as I would like to murder you. I have to listen to the little voice inside my head. I'm sorry James, I acted like a little kid-"

"Well so did I"

"You always act like one James!" We both laughed a bit. I know what I said wasn't so funny but it was still good to hear that he didn't hate me.

After we stopped laughing, there was a silence. It wasn't like the ones that I've hated. This one was a comfortable one.

"Lily I have to ask"

What was he going to ask?

"I was wondering if, IF you want to. I'm not forcing anything. I was just wondering if you would go out with me still?"

My sister once gave me a very good advice on boys. Even though things aren't that good between us, I still keep the advice.

It was, 'Do whatever your heart tells you. If your heart says 'go out with that boy' then do it! Don't listen to your brain. Most of the time its wrong.'

Its so corny but still! It was good. I can remember when she told me she was thirteen going on fourteen and I was eleven. A boy at school asked me out, and I was confronting my sister to tell him. This is what she told me, I've always followed that advice.

Now I had to listen to my heart, what did it tell me?

No

Or yes?

"Yeah, lets get back together on one condition." I told James

"What is it?"

"No more secrets, no secret child or death"

"Done!"

I went up to James and hugged him. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I missed him, I know it was only for a while but it still felt so good to be with him again.

"This is so good Lily, I was so scared that you would kill me when I brought you here" James said to me.

"Well, I was planning to kill you but I could never do that"

"I'm happy you didn't kill me. But I'm happy that you don't hate my guts, its always upsetting to hear that the person you want to be with the most hates you back so much. It really does feel as if your heart is being ripped up to pieces"

I closed my eyes, I felt so bad for James, and this is what he must have been feeling for six years. Six years. Wow that's a long time.

"Well I don't hate you now if that makes you feel better."

"It does"

Awww that IS sweet. Back to reality Lily.

We stayed in that position for a long time. Until we heard a knock on the door, we turned to see who was at the door.

It was Remus.

"Hey you two, I guess you finally made up eh?" He said with his eyes glittering.

"Yeah we did" James said with a wide smile.

"Well Lily, James, you better start packing!"

We turned to each other. Packing? For what?

"What?" James said with puzzlement in his face.

"Well, you're going back to Hogwarts! Did you forget?" Remus asked.

What? Were going BACK?! Already? Wow that was a fast vacation, a small one if you ask me.

"Wait a minute, Remus, we go back to Hogwarts after New Year's!"

"James, New years EVE is today." Remus said in shock.

"What?! Remus that's, that's impossible." James said.

"Well it is James. I think I know how to tell the days," Remus said with a smile on his face.

"All right Remus, will pack" I said to Remus, and hoping he will leave.

"Ok, lunch is ready when ever" Remus said, and with that he went out of the room. We heard his footsteps echo down the hallway. When we could no longer hear his footsteps we turned to one another.

"Well I guess we better go pack James, or Molly will kill us," I told to him.

"I guess your right Lils" James said

"Well see you later"

I kissed him on the lips, he held on longer then he should've and we made out, when we shouldn't.

I pulled away. "James I really have to pack!" I told him.

"Do we have to?" James said with begging in his eyes.

"Yes now let go of me," I told him, while trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fine, I'll let you go! But its all right if you don't want to pack" He said with the hint in his eyes.

I smiled; he can be so childish sometimes. But that's what I love about him.

"Well when your done packing then we can hang out," I told him.

"Considerate done!" James said before racing towards his room.

I chuckled and went out to the hallway to the girl's room to pack. I quickly slip into the room to see that Hermoine and Ginny were already packing their stuff away in there trunks.

"So I see you FINALLY came back," Hermoine said while folding her robes.

"Yeah, James wouldn't let me go" I told them.  
  
"I'm guessing that you made up with him right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we did" I told them.

"Ginny that was a pathetic question! She's smiling like a hog and her lipstick is a bit smeared and I think she has a hickey on her neck! God, Lily! Can you at LEAST attempt the cover these things up? I mean I do not want to imagine James sticking his tongue down your throat!" Heroine said with a small smile.

My hand immediately went to my neck as I rushed to the mirror.

"Hermoine! You liar! I have no hickey!" I told her angrily.

"Well sorry! I was trying to make you laugh! But NOOOO Lily doesn't want to laugh she wants to make out with James" Hermoine said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up! Hermoine!" I told her, but I was smiling. Is something wrong with me? I feel like I have a hanger in my mouth!

"No way! And seeing that look on your face? It looks like someone wants to kiss James, you want to hug James, you want make out with James." Hermoine said while running away from me. I had a nice big pillow in my hands and I was ready to smack her with it. I was finally able to have the pillow smack her, and soon another pillow fight broke out.

Feathers were flying and we were giggling, squealing, and laughing our heads off.

The door creaked; it opened fully to reveal the boys.

"What in the world are you doing?" Ron asked, feathers were softly landing on his head.

"What does it look like were doing Ron? Were having pillow fights!" Hermoine said while smacking me with a pillow.

"Oh no you don't! No one beats up Lily!" James said while taking a pillow and equally smacking Hermoine.

Soon all the boys were in the war and feathers were like snowflakes falling gently to the ground. We were all tired of the big war we were having so we all sat down got some food and just talked.

"That was one big pillow fight," I said.

"Yeah, well, you got rescued by your Prince Charming!" Hermoine said.

I smiled at James; I was resting perfectly in his arms.

"Yeah well no one beats up my pretty flower" James said then kissing me on the forehead. There were groans and awwws.

"Can you at LEAST get a room!? I'm trying to eat here!" George said to us.

"So George, what do you call this?" James said.

"A _bed_room!" George.

"Yeah that's a BIG difference between a bedroom and a room." I told them.

"It IS a big difference!" Hermoine said.

"Whatever" I told her.

We munch quietly and talked a bit.

Soon it was six and Molly made us come downstairs to eat dinner. It was a wonderful feast, with everything you can imagine. It was almost as good as Hogwarts. Which is very difficult.

After eating a marvelous feast we all went in the living room were it was the count down to midnight. As I should say, we were eating and talking for a very long time.

I was in the arms of James; Harry was with Ginny, Ron with Hermoine and the twins with order members.

"10, 9,8 7, 6, 5" Everyone chanted to.

"4, 3, 2, 1"

As everyone kissed out of the corner of my eyes I say Hermoine and Ron staying in that kiss for quite a while. Hmmm maybe she is beginning to like Ron now; I need to bug her later about it.

"Happy New Year Lily!"

"Same to you James!" We both smiled to each other. It was just perfect.

--

**AN: Well there is that chapter. And sorry you had to wait so long, but I have been busy.**

**Queen Of Day Dreams**


	19. The Train Ride Back to Hogwarts

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: OK I AM SO SORRY! I had a guest and we were busy and bla blah. But I'm going to write tonight cos I AM FREE! And I'm kinda upset about the election (Yes IAM American, but live in Europe) So it's going to be Bush for the next four years, lets see how he is going to do this time.**

**true4u:** Thanks! You are SO UNBELIEVEABLE LUCKY! I mean you get out _May 19th _MAY 19th! WERE DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL!? Well I shouldn't be talking, I have a huge Christmas Break :-p HA! But Some stories? Well Some off the top of my head.

Can't Hurry Love (something like that), Outwards Appercance, (Can't spell! but this fic is REALLY good, and skip the R rated parts but other then that its good), Being an Adult isn't as Easy as it sounds (You need to read the others before but this is a good one) For a complete list just check my favorite stories list!

**Desolation Lily:** yeah this is short but I hope its good!

**JAME'S LILY:** yay! there together again! yeah! I LOVE just putting cliffies for you guys! lol

**stephxd:** I have to agree with you, i've seen only ONE that had Lily and James go foward but that hasn't been updated in like two years. But thanks!

**Georgie Gryffindor:** Thanks!

**PammaPoo:** i think, don't they already know?, nope, sort of-i think, and i hope so!. Thank you! and reveiw just the newest chapter! it makes life a lot easier for me! But THANK you for your support! Also check your questions to match my answers.

**petitange21:** Ok thanks for giving me the time, I THINK i'll go with it but i might email you soon about it. Is that alright? Or do you want me to talk to you through the fanfic? Give me an answer as soon as you can.

**Cecilia Orechio:** OK for clearing things up, you know when new years you kiss some one at midnight? Well thats what i ment when they were together. I know that i should've had more time with Remus and and everyone but I will find a way to have Remus be in the chapters together. I'm going to put harry and his parents again more now. and it was a typo! i hate typos! and you'll find out.

**Crimson Girl:** hehe! you better go off and write!

**Sallywags:** YAY! KIT! I was waiting for your review! YAY!

**starburstsweetie:** thank you! here is the next Chappie! hope you like it!

**Now for the moment you all been waiting for.......**

---

It was just perfect how New Years Eve ended; of course I'm not going to take the time to bore you all about how 'I had the corny romantic evening with James'. As Hermoine states it, all too soon it was morning and it was time to go down to the train station.

"Alright, now we should leave early to make sure no one follows us" Moody grunted to us in the VERY early in the morning. Hermoine just told me to suck it up and that she used to get up earlier then five in the morning. Of course I don't believe her but I wasn't going to argue her about it.

We started off our trip by walking to the bus station. I asked Moody why we had to go to the bus; he just said he didn't think it was a good idea to do any magical ways of getting to the station.

I had to admit, it looked funny to see all of us dragging trunks and cages to the bus stop. We did get some weird stares but some were too busy to even notice the owl hooting. Finally the bus arrived to the stop. We climbed on aboard; we had some difficulties and the bus driver looked really annoyed. In the end we were able to get on board.

"This is going too slow!" Ron exclaimed while running his hands in his hair.

"Ron, be patient!" Hermoine told him as if she was a mother.

"My old broom can go faster then this old thing!" He said, as if it was no big deal. At this point we were having some people eavesdrop.

"RON! Stop talking crazy!" I told him in a hushed voice, so that nearly everyone who was listening can hear.

Ron just looked as if I was the crazy one. "No, don't you understand? My-"but he was cut in mid sentence when Hermoine 'accidentally' stepped on his foot while standing up.

"Ow! That hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Opps! I didn't mean to step on your foot, I was just standing up to get my bag, for school" Hermoine said in her 'I'm-so-innocent-voice'. It did seem to work; Ron seemed to be more concentrate more on his foot then on the bus.

"Good job Hermoine!" Harry said to her in a low voice so that Ron couldn't hear.

"Thanks!" Hermoine gushed. (AN: I've always wanted to use that word! Now I did! :-) Hehe)

As Ron commented before, the bus was going really slow and there was nothing much to do. Finally we had reached our stop and hopped off.

"Wow, how many _years_ was that?" Ron said, with a little limping.

"Oh Ron! It wasn't THAT long!" I told him, I mean really.

"Yeah, but Lily, this might be one of the buses you rode in when you used to live in the muggle world more then the wizard world." Ron said.

Really, how pathetic is that!

"Yeah it really is Ron," I told him while rolling my eyes.

"Both of you! Be quiet Anna!" Moody barked at us. Anna? Oh yeah my 'name.'

"Yes, sir" James said. Wow he has been quiet for a long time. I wonder what's up with him?

After a very long walk we finally was able to reach the train station.

"Well that was short" Harry spooked when we reached there.

"It sure was Harry!" Ron said in fake happiness.

We went over to the platform nine and ten.

"Alright, Anna, Matthew, you two go through the barrier first, then Harry and Hermoine. Ron and Ginny, the twins, Then we adults come last encase someone tries to get through." Moody said.

We did as we told. James and I raced through the barrier, and James won and waited for the others to come. Soon we were reunited with everyone. We all went over near the train. We saw other families that had their child over for the holidays.

"Now Ron you take good care and I packed you your sandwiches" Molly said to Ron before kissing him on the check.

"Mum!" Ron said in embarrassment.

"Oh look Ron ikles is embarrass! Ohhh!" The twins taunted Ron, behind their mothers back.

"Now Ginny be careful up at school" She said to her only daughter.

"I will mum" Ginny said then hugging her mum. 

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting Harry and I come over for the holidays!" Hermoine said to her.

"Oh it was no problem at all Hermoine!" Mrs. Weasley told her before giving her a hug.

She went over to Harry. "Thank you for letting me come" he said to her.

"OH, Harry it's a pleasure having you boys and girls come for the break." She said before giving him a hug.

James was next, "Thank you for letting us come over. And for the sandwiches" James added, in the background you could see the twins, Ron, and Ginny looking as if they could throw up.

Molly beamed, I guess it was a long time someone said that to her. "Oh James! Your just like your son!" She said feeling happy.

"Thanks for letting us come and for everything, your cooking is great!" I told her. She smiled broadly.  
  
"Now you kids get on the train!" we all scrambled into the train and in a compartment. It was a while before it actually started to move. Well of course Moody ordered us out of bed so early that I don't think anyone would want to follow us this early in the morning.

During the train ride a couple of kids came to see how we are and our holidays. We answered the truth, ok maybe not the _whole_ truth but what they don't know won't hurt them.

During the train ride we played cards and everything, it was only halfway through the trip that something eventful actual happened. I was on James's lap and trying to get off it.

"Gross Lily! It's in public! And you're my mum!" Harry said while covering his eyes.

"I'm trying to get off!" I said, but every time I tried to make an escape for freedom James would just make his grip tighter. Damn, forgot how he was strong.

"James let go! You are pushing on my bladder!" I said to him. He was just wearing that dumb smile of his.

"Did you HEAR ME!?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I did, you also sprayed it." He said.

"I'll pee on you if I have to" I told him. Of course I wouldn't do that but its not like he can tell.

"No you won't" James said.

"Yeah I will" I shot back at him. He can be so annoying sometimes.

"No, you won't because everyone's here and I am the ultimate pranker and blackmailer at school. SO if you do that then I will tell everyone!" James said, with his dumb smug of his.

"You wouldn't!" I told him back. I mean I'm not going to do that but I mean he wouldn't do that to his girl friend...would he?

"Yes, I would" James said

"Then you're a jerk!" I told him.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk" He said to me.

Sweet, but I think he used that line somewhere. (AN: Can't be bothered to check!)

"Ok, I'm out" Harry said, but as he was walking by I grabbed him by the waist and plopped him on my lap.

"Let me go!" Harry said squirming around and trying to get off.

"Hey Harry looks like a toddler!" Hermoine said while joking around.

"Will you let me go Lily" Harry said.

"Well, I'm waiting for your dad to let me go" I told Harry and he stopped squirming.

"Lily, you weigh about the same as a teddy bear! And Harry is skinny cause of your sister!" James said to me and looking comfortable.

Great, ok new diet. Eat only high fat food. That would be fun! (AN: Lots of these but, if you seen Super Size Me, then this is were I thought of this. And those who haven't seen it then I suggest you watch it!)

"Yeah well I have a diet to try out!" Harry said looking quite innocent.

"What is it? High fat?" James said.

"Hey that's mine!" I said to him.

"Its just eating be-"Harry never got to finish the sentence, because we had some visitors. Not the kind we like.

It was Draco Malfoy and that annoying ugly girl, Pansy and his friends.

"Oh my god! Anna you're a slut! Two boys? Wow I'm shocked, _your kind_ usually don't cheat on their boy friends." She said before letting out a laugh that Malfoy and the others joined.

I let Harry go, I wasn't so embarrassed but I guess I should be careful. I mean not everyone knows the story.

"Well, Potter, you have so many girls around you! And how you steal! I mean you stole Cho, and now you are going to steal Anna from poor, pathetic, Matthew" Draco said in his arrogant voice.

"Um, excuse me! I think you meant 'super cool and better then you Matthew'" James said.

Draco just sneered.

"Your not as good as you think Matthew" Draco said to him.

"Um, yeah I am" James argued back.

"Well your not as careful as you think you are" Draco shot at him.

What is he talking about? 'Not as careful as you think you are?' who is Draco kidding? He's talking to one of the best prankers that Hogwarts has ever seen! Beside George and Fred. Of course he's not careful but whatever.

"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked.

"Well one day you'll find out, and that will be a sad day for you and your mudblood girlfriend" Draco said to him with a knowing smile on his face.

Before I James had time to say anything, Draco and his friends left the compartment without another word.

"What do you think he meant when he said that?" Ron asked.

"Well Draco is always dumb, wrong and thinking that he is better then everything else. So I guess he is trying to scare us," Harry said. I could tell that is not what Harry thought but I wasn't going to argue with him. He knew that bastard better then I did so.

"Alright then, who wants to play exploding snap?" Ron asked cheerfully.

James finally relesed me to play the cards with everyone else.

The whole trip became boring after that. We soon reched Hogsmede station, which I was glad cause all I wanted to do was go to bed. I was so tired but the words that Draco had said to us earlier were still-hunting me.

'Well your not as careful as you think you are', what will this bring us?

--

AN: Well there is that chapter. AND again I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I couldn't write it lat weekend cos I had a friend and we were always playing with The Sims 2 (I SWEAR I am (Italic) NOT addicted!) but I was able to do it so YAY! Now go REVIEW!

:-) Queen Of Day Dreams :-) 


	20. Home Sweet Home

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Puhlease, we ALL know that the great ant brilliant me wrote HP. Lol, I Wish! I don't own HP.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: Bet you all are going to murder me, well don't cause THIS time; I had my Birthday this week! Plus I got an injury that may result into a black eye! YIKES! But anyway I'm writing out this chapter so I hope you like it! Also I had this chapter written out on Saturday or Sunday (Can't remeber!)and i came to upload it to make my day better for Monday. We ALL know that some of us HATE Mondays and this site has been having MAJOR problems. SO i wasn't able to upload till now! Ok here are the Reviews and sorry again. **

**Fic Recommended: Being an Adult Isn't as Easy as It Sounds**

**KMK:** LOL! That is SO, SO TRUE! Sadly not many people I know would agree with you, but oh well. Yeah the game is GREAT, I mean it's got so much better graphic then the old game! You should get it!

**Crimson Girl:** Don't worry about being crazy, I'm crazier! Trust me, my friends agree with me!

**Padfoot the Great:** Here is another update!

**Sumrandumperson:** hmmm, do you see a connection? Maybe I was the guy in the chat room! Nah, just kidding. I am a GRIL! GIRL! But cool fact!

**PammaPoo:** ok, I understood your questions, I answered them, you NEED to match up the answers with the questions, I won't write out all the questions and THEN answer them. But they say thank you to her BECAUSE she was able to let them stay at the home. I mean they had to say thank you so I just stuck it in the chapter some were. No, James doesn't know about Sirius. I couldn't fit it with everything going with the chapter. I thought I told them about peter but it doesn't look like it. I hope that clears it up for you.

**Starburstsweetie:** I'll give you a clue about that line; remember it for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. If you do then you should be able to find out what's going to happen.

**true4u:** Hey, it's all right! I mean, I'm not doing a great job of updating like I used to, but school is getting harder. I mean more work! UGH annoying. But I'm HOPING to finish this fic for Christmas. This is my hope, if I can get it sooner then good. Well the James and bladder thing, I just added it to make people laugh. But Thanks for telling me you didn't like it. I promise that it won't happen again.

**Desolation Lily:** SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! But I had a lot going on! Hope you forgive me!

**Lils:** Thank you!

**petitange21:** Alright, I will send you an email as SOON as I can, only problem, you didn't put your FULL email. You put the beginning and then the little sign, and nothing after it.

**AN: Alright on with the story…**

**--**

We all wondered into the Great Hall to discover that it was just in time for dinner, but tonight I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone picking up a fork and a knife to eat.

I wondered up the many halls of Hogwarts, I wondered around until I came to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Bull Frog" (AN: Were did THAT come from?)

She swung open to let me in. The common room looked just how it was when I left it. The roaring fire and the comfy sofa's that is welcoming.

I went over to the sofa, ahhh. It was so relaxing. Well it wouldn't hurt just to rest my eyes for a bit….

**--**

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of a exploding. I jumped up.

I looked around and found that Hermoine was knitting. It was actually a good hat for the elves. I turned to see that the boys yet again were playing exploding snap. Don't they (Italic) ever (Italic) get tired of playing with that game all the time?

Guess not.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" James said cheerfully.

"Hey" I said back to him.

"Hey Ann, want to join us?" Harry asked just at the point it exploded in his face. His eyebrows were missing.

"I don't think so," I told him while everyone else was laughing at him.

They continued to play for another half an hour until all of them had missing eyebrows. Which was a relief for Hermonie, considering it was covering her knitting with weird stuff.

"Well I'm tired, think I'll go to bed" Ron said standing up.

"Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked, while stretching.

"Oh Harry! Play another game!" James said, his eyes shinning with happiness, or he is hyper.

Harry looked at James then at Ron. "Think I'll join Ron" Harry said standing up.

Hermoine was just closing off her hat. She beamed at her finishing work. It was nice, wish I could have it. Sadly she only gives it to the elves.

"Well I'm done with the hat so I think I'll go to bed come on Ann" Hermoine said.

I wasn't tired I was just slept for about two hours. I won't be able to go to bed any time soon.

"Nah, I'm not tired at all I'm just-" At that my stomach talked for me. It made a huge grumbling noise.

We all laughed.

"Here, I'll take you down to the kitchens" James said still laughing.

"Alright, good night all!" I said to them.

"Good Night!" The said back.

"Oh Harry! Can I borrow your clock?" James asked.

Harry seemed to know what James was talking about. He ran upstairs and brought back this slivery clock. I was amazed it was so, lovely.

"Thanks! I'll give it back to you when I come back!" James said to Harry.

He swung the clock, over our self's. I immediately found out what the clock was. It was an invisible one, wow, nice job James.

"How did you get this James?" I whispered as we made our way to the door.

"Well My dad gave it to me in my first year, he got another one, a better one." James said was we walked out.

We made our way silently to the kitchens, luckily, with out being caught.

I tickled the pear to allow us access to the kitchens. The portrait swung and inside were the elves working busily. They all turned to us as James took off the clock and hung it on the hanger that was there.

Odd, a coat hanger in the kitchens, smart.

Missy came running up to James and I. That elf is sweet one!

"What would the Mrs. And Mr. Potters want?" She said.

"Just some food, she missed out on your guys cooking at dinner" They all nodded and prepared us a table for us to sit and eat.

They came back with some chicken curry and rice. I couldn't believe it, it was my favorite meal in the world.

I started to gobble it down, I know that it was very unladylike but I couldn't care less. I heard James laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, stopping to question.

"You remind me of Peter when his favorite food is out!" James said still laughing.

"Yeah well, you remind me of a pig!" I said trying to get back at him. I mean Peter was FAT and sort of disgusting when it came to matters.

"Yeah well you look like the most beautiful girl in the world," James said smiling.

Awwww, sweet, still doesn't make up for comparing me to Peter.

"Aww" I said out loud.

"I could always make you forgive me!" James said smirking.

"No you can't, you called me fat!" I said.

James looked confused, "When did I call you fat?"

"When you called me Peter," I said.

"I meant that your MANNERS are like his not his size." James said.

By the time he was done explaining how he will never call me fat I was done.

We quickly gathered up our foods, the elves gave us some more prank-food stuff for James and I swear I saw a tiny bottle of fire whiskey given to James.

I will have to argue about this later.

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Potter!" Missy said to us while waving happily.

As soon as we were out we went over to the Fat Lady. When we were inside we sat on the couch and started to drink the butterbeer that they gave us.

"So you've known Missy for how long?" I asked James.

"For about as long as I knew the Hogwarts kitchens. Which was first year"

"Wow, isn't that long for a house elf to live for that long?" I asked him.

"No Not really" James said, not giving a care in a world.

"Well I find it amazing" I said before another thought went through my mind.

"Who was her original owners?" I asked James.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, I mean she was really loyal to them and I think she still wants to be with them. I think there is something in the water that she drank or the food she ate to get high or drunk." James said.

"James!" I scolded at him.

"What! I mean she is ALWAYS happy, I mean I know house elves are suppose to be like that but not ALL the time" James said.

"Well she is obviously that she is putting a lot of effort to make us happy" I said.

"Yeah I guess" James said while drinking more butter beer.

We soon were able to finish up our butter beers.

I started into the fire; it still had some flame In it that kept going.

"Well James we need to get to bed" I told him.

I heard no noise.

I turned to face him, he was already a asleep.

I wondered over to him. "James get UP!" I told him and shaking him at the same time.

He still didn't budge.

"James! JAMES!" I said, still no budge.

I took out my wand and said a simple spell that poured ice cold water all over him.

He jolt out of his sleep. He scowled.

"Why couldn't you wake me up with a kiss!?" He said pouting.

I smiled. "Because you need to go up and sleep IN bed" I told him.

"Any chance you'll come up with me?" James said joking around.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Well Good Night Lily" James said before giving me a kiss.

We both wondered off in different directions.

I fell into the bed. It was good to be back.

**--**

**AN: Well there is that chapter. AND again I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I couldn't write it as soon as I wanted to, but at least its done. It's a bit short but you'll have to deal with me.**

**:-) Queen Of Day Dreams :-)**


	21. The Meeting

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Dont Own HP.

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**Fic Recommended: The Sweetest Sin**

**AN: Ok I'm SO SORRY for the lack of updates! But you have GOT to give me more reviews people! OK Anyway this is the part were I put a lame excuse but I got the worst sickness EVER! WRITERS BLOCK! Ok For a while I didn't know what to do now that they are back. This is what I decide, many of you might be upset bout this but I can't think of anything else and I bet you want a chapter. I'm going to fast forward time, I have NO IDEA what to put in between, I mean if I was going to, then it would be so boring that I would give up.**

**SO I'm fast forwarding and if you don't like it then don't read it! It's going up to March.**

Review thanks…

**true4u:** Here is the next Chappie!

**starburstsweetie:** Your the only one who wished me a happy birthday! so HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHENEVER YOU HAVE YOUR B-DAY! and clock, i ment the invisable robe thingy! bad spelling!

**redheadaquarius:** here is the next one!

**apotterlover:** Here is the chappie!

Ok only four reviews? i thought i got ten! What ever

Now for the chappie!

**--**

After we had gotten back to school, everything went back to normal. I was Ann and he was Matthew. Gossip went all over school about us getting together over the holidays. They had the craziest ways of how we got together. One of them I heard was that, I was caught in a fire and he saved me and then it was only DURING the fire I realized that I had loved him and confess to him afterwards when I was safe!

Crazy, huh?

Anyway nothing really HUGE happen until the beginning of March, that's were something happened.

It was the usual, Slytherins at one side of the hall, the Gryfondors at the other side.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy yelled from across.

"What Malfoy? Want to brag more about you r horrible skills in flying?" Harry shot back in a bored voice.

Laughter erupted from us.

"No, I wanted to talk about how bad YOU were" Malfoy shot at him.

My God!

This was a PATHETIC fight!

I need to teach Harry to insult a bit better.

I still haven't gotten used to the title of mum, I mean as I said a few months ago I'm seventeen. I would have to be one year OLD to have Harry at the rate I was at! Plus that is WRONG! So I just hoped Harry was going to be alright that I wasn't comfortable not bee

Called mum.

Soon our totally huge hottie teacher, Snape, interrupted my thoughts. He looked so cute with UN-washed hair.

Kidding.

We walked into class we took our normal spots. Me next Hermoine and the boys with a table of there own. I know it feels so middle schoolish for the boys to be separated from the girl but hey. That is how it was.

"Now! Class we are going to start a new potion it's a bit difficult, but I'm sure that some of you will be able to mange" At this point he looked at his 'oh-so-perfect' student, Malfoy.

"And the others, I don't think you will be able to handle this potion too well." He made sure that he looked at Harry for this.

That Bastard!

It amazed me how much he hadn't changed. Still that greasy haired jerk he all ways been.

"NOW! START!" He barked out to the class. (AN: This sounds like Moody!)

I started to collect the items that I needed to start this 'difficult' potion. I already had done this potion last year. It is actually pretty easy.

Well everything was going REALLY well until; a knock came from the thick large door.

"Come on in" Snape drawled out.

Everyone's attention went to the door; it opened it up to a student I've never ever seen in my life.

"Um, Ann and Matthew are suppose to go to the headmasters office now" The boy said quite timidly.

Whispers followed that class, probley thinking what James and got thrown in the office for.

I gathered my stuff and was heading to the door along side with James when we heard Snape call out.

"Leave your bags. I expect you to come back and finish your potions" He was with an innocent smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and put my bag down by the door as well as James.

We wondered through the many hallways that Hogwarts School has. We finally found the stoned statues, waiting for the correct password.

"Um, chocolate?" James asked uncertainly.

The statues sprang to life and leaped aside to allow us to go to the office.

We went up the never-ending stars until we finally came to an end; we walked through the doors and found Doubledore sitting in his char, waiting for us.

"Sit down" He said, he sounded tired, poor guy.

We sat down in the chairs that we did before when we learned that we were in the future. I noticed that most of the portraits were asleep.

"I've got some good news" He said the twinkle of his eyes returning and his voice coming to life.

"Well what is it sir?" James asked.

"We are almost done finding a way to go back in time (AN: You may think its soon but I have tricks up my sleeve) were you belong." He told us.

I looked on the ground, the truth is, and I love it here. Sure I have a kid and all but James and I are together, happy, and most important alive and not dead.

"Wow, um that's great news" James said. I could tell that he was lying. I really couldn't blame him.

"I know that you two are upset over it but, it's important that you get back to your time. You being here could mess up the future. Big time" He said gravely.

I wanted to shout at him 'I know!' but I knew it would be disrespectful and that it was sort of our fault that we ended up like this but oh well.

"Well what is taking you the time to find a way to go back?" I asked.

He looked around until answering my question.

"The thing is, we won't know if you will get back in the RIGHT year. For all we know you might go all the back before Hogwarts, by the time your real year comes along you will be long gone" He said.

I nodded my head. I really didn't fancy having to help build the school if you know what I mean.

A silence filled the room; it wasn't a pleasant one either.

"You may leave to go back to your class, both of you," He told us.

We both nodded and got up and went down back to the halls of Hogwarts.

We walked back slowly.

"I don't want to go back," I said to James.

"I don't ether but what choice do we have?"

"None" I responded.

"But don't you worry that we might not make the right choices that lead to the future when we come back?" I asked him.

He took a big sigh.

"Lily, when we return it will be the right time and place. We should have our memories and I would think they would erase our memories till when we found the boxers or something." James said.

"Its just I don't want to lose you" I said while looking on the ground.

James stopped, and went in front of me so he was facing me. He lifted my chin so that I was facing him.

"Lily, no matter what, we will get together! It's nothing that you should worry about! Beside I promised in 5th year I would win you over! And I will!" James said kissing my forehead.

I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked cheerfully.

"You already won me over gofus!" I said to him

"Well Sorry! I just wanted you to know I will win you over many times!" He said in a singsong voice.

I laughed. By the time I was done laughing we were at Potions.

We walked into the classroom, everyone started to whisper about what took us so long.

I don't even WANT to know.

We returned to our spots quickly.

We had to finish up our potions. Sadly there were MANY steps to the potion that Snape gave us which was annoying because, we would have to stir for a half an hour. Soon class was over.

Did we get to leave?

Nooo. Snape told Harry to tell the teachers that we had to 'catch up on our work'.

So we were stuck with him for an hour until he was satisfied and let us go.

At this time classes were over. WE rushed up to the Common Rooms to find the whole gang there.

We had played exploding snape and wizard chess. In fact we played for so long that we missed dinner. So James and I ended up going down to the kitchens to get the food.

We were walking down the hall when James suddenly piped up.

"Why is it always us getting the food?" He asked.

"I have NO idea! Maybe it's because every time someone asks for food you go, 'oh I'll get it! Lily want to come?'" I said in a deep voice.

"I don't sound like that!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah you do!" I shot back.

"No I don't!" He said back to me.

"Ok, no you don't but were here and I'm bored of this fight" I said when I tickled the pear.

It opened up to show the house elves working hard. When they saw us, Missy came running up to us offering anything we want. We told her to the usual. Over the past month Missy has become one of our favorite elf. She was kind and nice. She came back soon wit the food.

"Thanks Missy!" James shouted as we went out.

We quickly went up to Common Room and got the food laid out. We ate our food, and talked.

A lot.

Soon we were tired and we all went up to bed.

"Night All!" Hermoine and I said as we went up to the dorms.

I went under the covers and fell into a fast sleep.

--

**AN: Ok Well here is the chapter hoped you enjoyed! Now GO REVIEW!**

**:-) Queen Of Day Dreams :-)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_STOP!_**

**AN: Well Because I haven't updated for a while, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer! But not too much. But long enough for you to leave a review! Now read on!**

I woke up to a crying person. I got up and looked around. I looked at all the beds everyone was sleeping peacefully. I heard a loud sob.

"I betrayed them!" I heard a person, no it couldn't be.

"Shut up! Your going to wake up the castle at this rate!" I heard a low voice of someone.

"We need to do this quick! Or else she is bond to wake up!" I heard someone else say.

I quickly came to a conclusion. I grabbed my want that was on my bedside table and my robe.

"Were IS she?!" I heard the first one that spoke say.

"Were is she Missy?!" The other person said angrily.

Missy? What was she doing?

"I won't say!" She say and gave a wail.

I moved my foot to walk over.

My foot had to go on a stuffed animal teddy bear that sang a melody.

There was silence until I felt hands on my hands.

"Silenco!" called one guy. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

I thrashed about but the person was stronger.

"Get her in the bag!" The other voice said.

Soon I was thrust into a bag. I thrashed about; I could hear a muffled wail of Missy.

I kept banging about in the horrible smelling bag.

"Make her stop! OWW! Will you stop it!" The guy holding the bag said. He tried to bring his fist down, but I guess he stopped. The other guy moved closer, I could her whispers but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I still thrash about.

I was trying so hard to get out, what are they going to do to me? They're certainly going to hurt me. All I thought was 'I don't want to die!'

I thrashed about harder, but I was getting tired and finding no logical way of getting out.

"You know what Lily? You got on my nerves so now I'll hit yours!" The guy who was holding the guy said.

Lily?

I heard some movement. I heard the guy go "Here we go, this will be good!"

Next thing I felt was something cold and very strong metal hit my head very painfully.

Then everything went black.

--

**AN: Everything in this chapter did happen, it's a bit rash but I don't care! I need to get this story moving so! REVIEW**

**Oh I don't have anything more to give so you better review!**

**: -) Queen Of Day Dreams : -)**


	22. Meeting Peter

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own HP

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**AN: OK EVERYONE! I LOVED your review, but being a VERY lovely person, I decide sense your all the GREATEST Reviewers EVER that I should be kind enough to update for you. Here are the thanks and then the chappie it's self. Plus I haven't updated for a while so I think i will give you one extra chappie, but remeber you have to review!**

**Review thanks…**

**starburstsweetie:** Really? Ok, I'll make sure I rember that. Here is another Chappie. I have to say i LOVE your name plus you are one of the few faithfull reviewers. So thank you!

**true4u:** Thanks, you'll find out why the girls didn't wake up later on in the chapters. I never considered writing up a squel to this story, I might take a break and write the first couple of chapters for the squel, update them and if they are good then I will contuine. My last story was failure. I think i was expecting too much, but if you compare the number of reviewers I got for the first chapter ALONE in this was more then all of the other chapters put together. Which is sad.

**ourlittlesecret7:** You'll find out what Missy did, don't worry, just have to wait for some updates!

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl:** LOL! When I read the first words i was like 'oh no its a flamer!' THANK GOD YOUR NOT! But here is a chapter.

**Lily20:** Thanks! Here is an update!

**lillith potter:** I won't tell you, but would you like an update?

**LilyEvansPotter4456:** Thanks!

**vickiicky:** Here is a chappie for you, i partly updated to answer your review, ok If you get the spot in the play then Congrats. If you didn't then, then the people who were casting are dumbo not to cast you. If you the cast hasn't been posted yet then YOU might not get the part there for you won't need to make a decison. If you do get it, then again congrats. The question is, do like Drama or Math better? I know that in math you have TONS of friends with all these jokes. Trust me i have the same thing in Spanish. But i mean is Math just fun cos of the kids? or would you rather skip the extra work? Me I would LOVE to skip Spanish! (I don't have a great tech!) Plus are the other girls who are joining nice or bitchy? Cos i would NOT want to be in a class full of bitchy girls critizing my every move. If they are cruel, and if you don't like the play that much then don't do it. I had the choice to do a dumb dance and be with girls that i don't care at ALL! I quited pronto. I don't regret it.I don't think my advice is good but just balance between what you will miss and not miss. OK well to cheer you up here is a chappie!

**queenelf101:** Here is a chappie!

**Now for the chappie!**

**--**

"Ugh" I muttered while moving around on the floor. I sat up straight away; the events of last night came spinning back to my head, fast and painfully.

The bump on my head was huge and VERY painfully if I lightly touch it. The thing is that there was no time to examine how big my bump is I had to get out.

I looked around in the environment that I was in. To be on the safe side it looked like a jail cell. I looked around, all there was the floor was dirt, stone, and god knows what else.

I turned my head to a few squeaks; I turn to see a rat scurrying about in the cell. Looking for something, I bet it was food.

It's small beady eyes came upon me. It gave out a large squeak and ran away, through the bars of the cell.

Hmm.

I didn't see those before, but I had to try.

I didn't know what I would do after that. All I knew is that I had to get the hell out of here.

I walked slowly and quietly as I can to the bars, in fact as I got closer the metal used for the bars looked so feeble and weak.

Even I can break those bars in half.

Hmm, this seems easier then it sounds already.

I walked up to the bars; I took as best as I can to see if the coast is clear.

All I can see was an ever lasting darkness on both end, so I assume no one would even see me if try to escape.

Oh I was so wrong.

With another look I put my hands on the bars. I quickly felt pain shot through my body. It felt as if knives were going through my skin, just as I was about to let go. I felt other hands grasp mine to hold longer on the bars.

I tried so hard not to show weakness to the pain but it was unbearable. I let out a shriek of pain, it was only after that, did the hands let go.

"Did you REALLY think that it would be easy to escape, Lily?" Spat the guy.

Lily?

The bar thingy had drained me a lot of energy. I still could think straight a bit though.

"How you do know my about name?" The sentence came out wrong, but I couldn't think the proper way too.

I couldn't be bothered ether.

The guy gave a cold laugh.

"You want to know Mudblood," He asked.

My head was screaming to defend my self but my mouth didn't seem to under stand what my brain was asking them to do.

"Yeshhh" I said slowly and dumbly.

"Well anyone said ANYTHING to you? Anything suspicious?" The guy asked again.

Wait, I know that voice he is, what's his name. He had white blonde hair, but who?

WHO?

"Nope dope," I said slurring over the words.

My vision was getting blurry; this had to be of the bars, I think. Maybe chocolate bars.

Hmmm. Chocolate.

"Anything my son might have told you?" The guy said.

"Sun? Son? Son!" I said in triumph for finding the right words at last.

"Yes, Draco, do you remember him?" He said slowly, that actually helped.

Wait Draco…

Draco Mal

Mal! Something with Mal!

"Huh?" My head was going all over the place. I could barely concentrate on what the guy or Mal was saying.

"Anything on the train ride back?" He asked slowly again and laughing out as if It was funny to see my like this.

_'Well you're not as careful as you think you are'_

I only remembered those words, sadly before I could prove Mal the point.

I passed out.

**--**

I woke up again to the same environment from last time. Except this time, I was in so much pain. Worst headache and my hands felt they were on fire.

Except they weren't.

"Ugh" I groaned.

"Here!" Said a gruff voice.

I heard something make contact to the cold hard floor.

I looked into the darkness and saw nothing.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" I asked suspiciously.

"God, all you Mudbloods are so dumb! I brought you food and water!" The voice, a bit annoyed.

Then I heard footsteps leave the area.

I quickly felt around until I came to a small tray that had some water, or some sort of drink and a bit of bread.

I took the cup and sniffed it, it was spicy. I quickly remembered what Snape had told us about a potion. It was, OH what was it!

'This potion called the Cactus Potion is highly dangerous'

'For what reason sir?'

'If the potion is strong it will make you be very dehydrated very quickly. Sometimes the potion results to death.'

That's it!

Of course I wasn't dumb enough to go off and eat it or drink it. Just in time, one of the mice came sprinting along to see who or what has arrived for them.

I took the cup that held the water and put a drop on the ground as if it was a well. The mice came happily and drank it up.

The potion didn't seem so strong considering that the mice didn't die or anything. Its eyes were wide and quickly ran away.

Well that was easy.

I felt bad for the mice but, better him then me. (AN: Don't get mad at me because of this! My class got in a fight about Animal Testing, and one boy (this one is smart! 8-) Anyway he said, 'would you rather that your rabbit dies or that your mom or dad dies?' I think which is a good point but enough about that!)

I looked around the environment to see if there was anyway to get out. I had a feeling that I was just wasting my time.

All I found was a hole at the very top of the room that gave light. That was it. Everything else was just cold hard stone. There was no bench like in prison. It was freezing; I only had a pair of PJ's and a robe. It was hardly enough to make me warm.

I sat up; I had to think of a way to get out. That was until I thought of Hermoine.

What about her and the boys? What about James?

Why didn't Hermoine hear that stupid stuff animal that sang that melody? It was enough to wake anyone up. It could even wake ME up and I was an impossible person to get to wake up if you know what I mean.

I had so many questions swimming around in my head that I didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards my little cell until the voice spoke.

"Lily?" The quiet voice said.

Wait, I know that voice.

I thought for a while until a realized that I haven't heard the voice since I went to the future.

I ran up to the bars, I was careful not to touch them.

"Peter!" I couldn't believe my luck. Peter was one of James' best friends! He will help me get out of this place!

"Oh Peter! You look so different! But no time, I have to get out of here!" I said in hushed urgent voice.

"Oh, s-s-o you don't know?" He asked taking a couple of steps from the cell.

"Know what?" What was he playing at? I had to get out and fast.

"Don't you know who betrayed you? Who told-" At this point he looked around.

"you-know-who?" He asked worriedly.

Once he asked that I was suddenly curious and wanted to know more.

"Peter, what are you talking about?"

He gave a sniff, "I betrayed you and James! You said that I was your secret keeper! I rated out to the Dark Lord!" He said giving a sob now.

"What?!" I said.

He BETRAYED James and I? What about that stuff that James said that was we would die for each other?

"What do you mean Peter?" I said angrily.

"Well, he threaten to kill me! He said that if I didn't do what he said he would KILL me! You understand right?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

What? Me, understand? I remember a couple months ago when James was talking about Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I remembered he said that they would all die for each other.

"SO you let the Dark Lord go to James and I and kill us?" I said angrily.

He gave a small nod in the dark.

My anger was boiling. He was the reason that James and I aren't alive? He is the reason that Harry has no father?

Oh God.

I tried to lurch at him. My arms weren't touching the bars.

"How COULD YOU!? JAMES TRUSTED YOU!" I yelled at peter while trying to get to him. He was backed away to the opposite wall.

"Lily, Please! I came here to say sorry!" He said quite sacredly.

I laughed.

"Sorry, is too late! James would have DIED for you if YOU were threaten by the Dark Lord!" I yelled at him menacingly.

He gave a cry as I said those words.

"Sirius said the same thing years ago!" He said.

I stopped trying to attack him.

"Were IS Sirius?" I asked.

Peter gave out a squeak.

"He's, he's, dead." Peter said guiltily.

Dead?

No. He can't be.

"Who killed him?" I growled at him.

He gave another squeak.

"His cousin, was dueling with him and he lost the duel!" Peter said.

That didn't seem right.

"Are you telling me that one of the best duelers in Hogwarts School LOST?!" I screamed at him.

His eyes went tiny.

"Lily! Calm down, he is gone forever!" He called out.

I backed away from the bars Sirius couldn't be gone.

No, I won't allow it!

Except it wasn't my choice, it was fate that decided that.

Suddenly, Peter grasped his forearm, he groaned when he felt it.

"Lily, I have to go" He said quietly. He disappeared with out a trace.

I went back down on the ground. I couldn't believe it, only one faithful Marauder was left. That was Remus.

I couldn't believe that Peter betrayed them. I wish I could know not to ever trust him when I go back in time.

Except, if I did that, then Voldemort would be out in there. Killing anything in site. It would be selfish if I asked if I could keep that information.

I looked around in the cell, I wanted something to distract me. Anything.

I heard footsteps approaching the cell. I quickly backed away into a dark corner. I didn't want to eat or drink. I didn't want to be tortured. I made sure I was hidden the best I can.

I saw someone peer into the cell. I couldn't make out the features.

All my hope was it was someone on my side.

"Lily?" Said a sad voice.

I grinned.

I couldn't believe my luck.

It was my favorite person.

**--**

**AN: Oh, I had to stop there. I know your all going to take your veggies and throw them at me! Just as long as you leave a review, I will update faster!**

**: -) Queen Of Day Dreams : -)**


	23. Dueling With Death

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Goodness, don't you know? i wrote HP and in the very last book James is going to rise from the dead and go after ME and he is going to be very cute and we will go out and will stay away from time traveling watches! haha JUST KIDDING! I don't own HP. It would be awlful if JKR DID do that for the last book!

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**Fic Recommended: What I Like About You**

**AN: Ok everyone, someone suggested that I should do a fic AFTER what happens this time traveling? Would you guys like to see it or not? Please say in your review or else i won't update! -Gasp!-**

**PS. People are guessing SNAPE!? WERE DO YOU GET THAT IDEA!?**

**Review thanks…**

**Lily20:** Thanks! Here is the update!

**x-DreaminOfDraco-x:** Hey, don't worry about updating! We are ALL VERY lazy at one point! Anyway long time no see! But i'm VERYhappy that you reviewed, doesn't matter if you don't update just as long as you review this story!

**Silvar:** Oh MAN! No Veggies? Oh well! and SNAPE?! Were did you get THAT idea!? LOL!

**Lillith Potter:** Here is an UPDATE!!! YAY and i'm happy that you love my story!

**Crimson Girl:** NO WAY! Its not James!It's Lord Voldemort!!! AHH! Ok no i'm just kidding but i won't tell you who it is until you read the story! Man that must have been so cool! Well not the part were your comp broke doesn but logging on and being able to spend HOURS reading fics! Sadly i check my email when i'm bored 24/7! So gald your comp got fix AND that you didn't get a heart attack!

**ourlittlesecret7:** Here is the update, and SNAPE?!

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl:** Hey thanks! Yeah i hope PETER DIES!!! Muhaha! >:-)!!!

**apotterlover:** Here is the update!

**vickiicky:** No, its Lord Voldemort, nah just kidding. But anways about eh Tyler thing, well If you get a big role in the drama thing then once again CONGRATS! If you don't then the people who do casting are OBIVOUSLY bad. But i mean if you are very good friends with Tyler, then missing out math class wouldn't be SO bad. You could talk to each other during lunch, after school, on AOL, MSN Messanger, Or Yeahoo Messanger or what EVER you use. If he doesn't use ANY of these things then this might be trickey. But I mean if you guys have a dance soon, then you can go up to him and go. 'Hey, I don't have a date, but wanna go as friends?'. Then he can say no, and you will KNOW if he doesn't like you (Harsh i know) but if he says yes then maybe he does like you. Plus talk to his friends, try to find out who or what kind of girls he likes. The only problem is your friend. If your friend is the dramatic/jealous type then this MIGHT be a bad idea if she the kind that goes, 'whateva' if you do ask him out. Then go for it. Good Luck!

**true4u:** BROCIL!!!!!!!!! YUMMY! Ok call me weird but i ADORE broicli. Anyway thank you SO MUCH! You have NO IDEA how much you have made my day!

**queenelf101:** Thanks and here is an update!

**Desolation Lily:** Haha PETER WILL DIE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ok ANYWAYS! i won't tell you who it is until you read the chapter! thanks

**Andis:**Thanks!

**evilkitty13:** MUHAHAHAHA!!! Maybe i won't update...hmmm nah just kidding! Here is the chappie!

**dweem-angel:** THRID time i have to say this but SNAPE?! You HONSTLY think its Snape?! lol anyway here is a chappie!

**irene:** Thanks, and who knows i might make it a SAD ending! Who knows!

**Now for the chappie!**

**By the way, this Chapter is dedicated to starbustsweetie, today is her b-day and she was the** **_ONLY ONE_** **who wished me a happy birthday! So congrats!**

**--**

I looked into the eyes of him. The deep hazel eyes that I always seem to gaze in when I was bored. The boy that was standing in front of me was the boy who I had been calling big head for the last six years. (AN: I know obvious but still, wouldn't be nice if YOU were locked up for your boyfriend or crush came to rescue you?)

It was James.

"James" I said in a low voice. My throat seemed to go dry.

It was possible since I had no water what so ever the past hour.

I scrambled to my feet and receded towards him. I was careful not to touch the bars.

"We're here to rescue you" James said in a still sad voice. His eyes seemed to lose all happiness.

"We?" I asked silently.

"Yeah, we" Said some voices.

I tried to see in the darkness that, I was completely blind to the darkness around me.

All of a sudden I was able to see Remus's figure emerge out of the darkness.

"But how?" I asked looking around.

"Well these bars look weak and rusted maybe we can." James trailed off.

Before I could warn him, he put his hands on the bars. I wasn't quick enough but I was able to push him off. I just hoped he wouldn't get so light headed as I did when I was.

Remus looked down on James.

"James, that was the dumbest things ever for you to do" Remus said.

"Well.." James said. I guessed he was trying to explain.

Remus quickly muttered a spell and James seemed to be all right.

Why didn't I know of this spell?

No time Lily.

"How am I going to get out if every time you touch the bars you get weird?" I asked.

Remus surveyed the bars.

"Clever" He muttered under his breath.

"Remus?" I asked uncertainly.

"Stand back Lily" He said in a stern voice.

My weak legs seemed to go to the wall.

"Wait, go to the side, left side" he said.

I quickly obeyed his orders.

Remus seemed to be taking a while just looking at the bars. He seemed to come to quick decision. He whipped his wand out. He did lots of fancy loops and twirls with the wand before saying.

"Electro" he said in a low voice.

A full blast of multi-color force seemed to blast at the bars. For a second nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the bars were fighting back. It was as if it was a dance. Suddenly the rust that was on the bars seemed to give away. The odd thing was that the multi-color things seemed to still be on the bars.

"Lily, I need you to walk on the places were there is no lighting bolts" Remus said.

I quickly was able to walk past. I was soon reunited with them.

"We don't have much time, we have to be out before anyone sees us." Remus said.

"Too Late" a voice said. The thing was I knew that I knew the voice some were.

I turned around.

I gasped.

It was that guy from the night I touched the bars.

Except I knew his son, I even knew him.

All I knew is that he wasn't Mal, he was that plus a foy that meant trouble.

Big Time.

"Tisk, tisk, hasn't anyone told you Lily? James? Remus? 'You're not as careful as you think!'!  
He roared at us.

He turned to me.

"I'm sure you have mudblood, surely my 'sun' has told you" He started laughing at an halirous joke he said.

I found nothing funny.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will love to hear that the mudblood's little prince charming came to rescue her. I'm sure he will be delighted to hear that James Potter, heir and son of Mark Potter. One of the top Aurrors of the country has failed!" Malfoy said in cold-hearted way.

I turned to James; his head was bending low, in shame.

Of what? Surely what Malfoy said had nothing to do with it?

At least, this is what I hoped for.

"Wow, Remus, long time no see! Then again, I don't like to go out to meet were-wolves at full moon if get my drifted" He said, smirking coldly.

I started between James and Remus.

James seemed to have his hands in balls of fists, while Remus seemed to be calm.

How can he in a time like this?

"Aren't we a bit too old to throw insults like this?" Remus said just as coolly.

Nice move.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in hate.

"Well I guess I should put you away, before that smart talking mouth of yours starts up again" Malfoy said. He brandish his wand and made a quick spell and knocked us into a cell.

I felt the familiar bump on the back of my head. Agh, If only I wasn't looking for the ball plans. Nothing would have happened. The year would have gone as plan. Being a couple with James, having a ball, discovering who is good and bad. Seeing Frank and Alice get married. Finding out all the mysteries that have going on now.

Except, that would be boring, so predictable.

If life went perfectly, we would be bored out of our minds. It's the drama in life that makes it an exciting life.

I just wish I wasn't here.

"How are we to get out now!?"? I asked.

I turned to look at Remus, he looked, well bored.

"Remus?! What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Waiting" He said.

"For what?" I asked.

All of a sudden I heard more footsteps, the more that came the louder it became.

I looked through the bars and found more then twenty order members.

All for us?

Whoa.

Remus smiled.

"Glad that you can make it!" He said.

The crowd that was surrounding the cell suddenly parted for Moody.

He took out his wand and said some words under his breath.

The cell unlocked and swung open for us.

"Why" I was about to ask but Remus threw a look that told me to shut up.

We slowly made our way out.

I had to admit, the way getting out was tricky we had to dodge Death Eaters. Plus spells that came our way.

In the end we made it out. Each order member had there way of experts.

"Wait!" Called a small voice. I turned to see Peter, all small.

He was small and pathetic, he was worth nothing to me or the world.

"Peter!" James said he seemed to be in shock.

Oh no. James doesn't know.

He was about to rush towards him, I grabbed his wrist and plunge my nails deeply into his wrist.

"Hey ow!" James said.

"Get out Peter!" I hissed under my breath.

I heard mutterings. I could tell that some order members were shock.

Shock of what? He wasn't ever dead. Even if he were, then that would be good.

No more him in the world.

"Lily, I'm sorry!" He cried out.

"Sorry isn't ENOUGH! We're dead thanks to you! Don't you think you've done enough!? Or do you have to ruin our lives once more?" I said to him in a cold hearty way.

There was a silence.

Peter turned to James with his watery eyes.

"James?" He said in a sad way.

"Don't trust him James!" I told him.

"Why not?" He shot back.

"Please!" I begged him.

"Please won't do you any good here Lily, you should know that by now" Said a cold voice.

My blood stopped my breath was caught in my throat somewhere, and my heart seemed to stop.

I felt a cold hand on neck, and felt the nails dig painfully in on the back.

I shut my eyes tightly. I only heard of him through the adventures of Harry/

Yeah it was him.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Lily, long times no see? When was the last time I saw you?" The cold voice said.

His other hand seemed to go around the front of my neck.

I knew that if any order members dared attacked then I would be gone. Every move was crucial, just like in chess.

"Get off of her" I heard James growled at him.

"All eyes turned to James.

I could even feel the smirk on that bastards face.

He lifted me up in the air; my breath was certainly gone now.

"Ahh, James, the protective one, the night I came over to your house I was only planning to kill one Potter, how sad that you had to change the plan, as well as you Lily" He said coldly.

My head was getting dizzy for the lack air.

"You were so protective James, you wanted to make sure I didn't kill your pathetic son" He said.

"He's not pathetic if he can escape you five years" James said.

Oh no.

(AN: Loved to stop here but I won't)

I was dropped onto the floor. A rush of air came to me.

"You were always like your dad, never knowing when to stop" He said coolly.

"At least my father wasn't a coward" James shot at him.

I saw the slits for eyes narrowed, in loathing.

"I know, I dueled him, he was just like a respectful dueler. Same as you and your worthless son" He spat at him.

James seemed to use all his self-control not to do anything rash.

"Well glad that my son was respectful before beating you" James said.

"Well that's the thing, Potter, I don't think that will happen again. I think tonight will be the last time, you see, tonight I plan on having Harry over for some fun" He said coolly.

"Fun?" James said at him.

"Yes, fun, you know a little dueling won't hurt the boy, I mean it will do him good, for his schooling. Plus he is so weak with the lack of food you left for him" Voldemort said to James.

"He won't come over" James said in anger.

"Yes he would his mother is gone missing and his dad went off to play hero with her. Don't you think he wants to be part of that picture as well? Not just the son who waits around for daddy and mummy to save the world again from the bad guys?" Voldemort asked.

"Don't you think that your mudblooded, orphan son would want to be with daddy and mummy for the last time tonight?" Voldemort asked in a cold grin.

James whipped out his wand.

"James, now, do you think this is fair to your self? Your dueling with me the best" He said in a low voice.

"Yes, I challenge you to a duel!" James said.

"NO!" I called out.

All eyes and slits turned to me.

"Does the mistress have a say in this?" Voldemort taunted.

"Yes! She does" I spat angrily.

I got up and stomped over to James and pulled him away for a bit, just one talk was all I wanted.

"You can't do this!" I told him.

"Yes, Lily, I can! It's part of the plan!" He said to me.

Plan?

"What plan?" I said to him

"Look I can't say now but when its done I will tell" He said hurryingly.

"You could DIE! That's what happen last time!" I told him.

"Not this time Lily" He said. Before I could start off. He kissed me on the lips quickly before departing.

"I'm Ready" James said.

"Oh, don't you want to make out with your wife more?" He taunted at James.

"already did" He shot back.

"Alright let's start" He said.

They both bowed and started.

I could barely look; he was shooting unforgivable to James.

The only one he hasn't done was the killing one.

I got scared, what if he was going to use it soon?

Then Doumbledore charged in.

"You!" Cried Voldemort.

"Yes me Tom" Doumbledore said to him in a calm angry way.

That's when the duels broke out. Everyone was shooting spells at whoever was not on there sides.

I was dueling was one death eater, that was until I saw Harry dueling with some one.

I was so scared, I threw a stunning spell at the person I was dueling with and quickly went over by Harry to help him.

Soon it many people on broomsticks seemed to be flying down on us. That was when nearly all death eaters left, vanished into thin air. Soon Voldemort cried.

"This won't be the last!" Before leaving.

My vision was sort of blurry, but what I could make out in the scene was that they were the Law Enforcers from the wizarding world.

I saw James and Harry came running up to me.

That was until I fainted.

**--**

**AN: Ok I know that one part of this chapter must have been bad but oh well. I'm almost done with this fic, only a few chapters before it ends, but one reviewer suggested that maybe I should do a sequel after this. Like what happens after the huge time travel. PLEASE Say if you would like to see a fic like that or not. Thanks!**

**: -) Queen Of Day Dreams : -)**

**PS. Please, if you throw veggies, throw celery. Those are GOOD! YUM! :-P**


	24. Hospital Wing

**op**Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer:** Yes, Everyone I'm JKR, Because of the _wonderful _readers and especially authors on the site. I've decided to release my sixth book of Harry Potter. It is due to be out on July 16th, now since I have made a terrific story for this readers on the site I will ask for you to review. Ok if you people fell for that, then PART of it were false.The part that WASN'T false isTHE PART WERE THE NEW HP BOOK IS COMING OUT!!! WHOO HOO!

**Summery:** In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

**Fic Recommended: This is Not A Jurnal**

**AN: Ok I'm VERY excited about the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! Yay! I can't wait for it to come out. Apparently this new book WILL reveal Lily's job, this is a spoiler, but she is giving reason why um, one person died. This book will reveal something VERY BIG about Lily, plus both James and Lily's jobs are part of the plot.**

**July 16th, oh my god, I might not start writing the sequel for this story until I've read the 6th book. I really want to follow the book. Also sorry I'm rambling on about this but because I KNOW that we are all Lily, James, well Potter fans then I know you won't be rolling your eyes and saying, 'Big deal, isn't she done with those books yet?'. Anyway ON with THIS story**

**I had a thought, wouldn't it be funny if all I wrote ACTUALL is part of the plot for the next book… weird**

**Review thanks…**

**Lillith Potter:** thanks for your answer! As I said above I might wait until the book comes out. Don't worry I will write for it, just edit it when the book comes out. Thanks again!

**dweem-angel:** Thanks for the answer and NO not SNAPE! And I love celery!

**Vickiicky:** Thanks and the story is going to end soon! Sorry! But anyway, that really is bad that you didn't get a good part. I mean if the teacher just gave the parts to your friends because HE'S friends with him then that is really isn't right. Try out for the next play though. Now with Tyler. Try to hang out with him more with out being too obvious. Plus if he is in your other classes like History, then you might be paired up as partners! Or assign seats! I know I got to sit next to my crush, it was so FUN! But he is too smart to be paired up with! Lol!

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl:** Thanks and James IS so romantic, imagine if he was real, no wait, that's what Brad Pitt's For! Lol! That would be so cool if Sirius, James, Remus were real!

**Lily20:** Don't worry! She is alright!

**Apotterlover**: Don't worry I will!

**FuMrsOW:** here you go!

**Crimson Girl:** I wouldn't want to go to the hospital! That's just horrible! Anyway even if you did you would have to bring a computer! So that way you can read my awesome story! Then review! Haha nah just kidding! Plus that would be cool if your whole family said yes!

**true4u:** Thank you! My Birthday wasn't as great I had to stay home with an black eye! Yeah don't ask how it happen all it is, is that it wasn't a fight! Thank you for the celery! Anyway a Beta Reader is someone you send your chapter too and they will check over it and make sure there is no errors and give there opions. Plus, James IS so romantic, and cute, and everything that is perfect!

**Desolation Lily:** were do you think Harry gets it from now? Lol!

**Leela:** Far Fetched? In what way? Sorry I just would like to know, it's actually the first someone has said that to me. Plus I will be writing up a sequel just not soon…

Now for the chappie!

--

_'You're not as careful as you think you are'_

I felt those words being whispered into my ears before waking up.

I opened my eyes, I felt myself sweating. That was until I looked around the place I was in. It was still dark, so I was assuming it was night time at least. I looked down my hands they were bandaged. I was glad; they felt a bit better since those damn bars. That was until I looked down, I was wearing a hospital gown, and I guessed I was in the Hospital Wing.

What a surprise.

I tried to see who or what was in the beds. I was wondering if James or Harry were in them. A sick feeling in the pit of my stomach came.

They didn't die, did they?

I lay back on my pillows, I shut my eyes, and the night was such a blur. I remember fighting with Harry, he was a good dueler just like James.

Then after that, I couldn't remember anything. What happened in that time?

I heard footsteps walk into the room. I quickly faked sleeping, from experiences I learned that it is better to fake it then pretend to wake up. You learn valuable information this way.

The footsteps grew louder. Until the doors open up.

"Is everything alright in here, Madame Pomfry?" (AN: Madame? As in FRENCH?)

"Yes, everything is fine, even with Ann" She said lowering her voice a bit.

This must mean I wasn't the only one in here considering they were using my code name.

"We have been having some troubles" She said in a worry tone of hers that she always use.

"Well what is it?" I heard Dumbledore asked.

"Well, she has been sleeping for quite a awhile now, more then she should. The bars has have quite affect on her. She lost very little memory but the spell or whatever it was as made her a bit, well, she lost a bit of magic." She said a bit sadly.

Magic?

I lost Magic? Will a be able to past my N.E.W.T's? If I lost a bit of magic?

"Can it be restored?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid not," She said.

I shifted around a bit, hopefully unnoticed.

"How much as she lost? She is not a squib is she?" He asked her.

"Goodness, no! She still has most of her magic, but very little of it is gone. She might not get her perfect grades she always gets, she will get good grades but not a perfect" She said.

Oh, ok, good.

"Madame Pomfry, you exaggerate too much sometimes" He said, I don't know how, but I could tell he was dead serious.

"Well still! We also have some problems with her family" She said.

Family, as in husband and kid family?

"What is it?" He asked.

"They have been demanding to see her! It's impossible to hold them both back; I let them in for five minutes! When time was up they begged for more! Poor girl! She needs her rest!" Madame Pomfry said.

Dumbledore stayed silent, "I thought you wanted her to wake up" He said.

"I do! But still one of them are very big prankers, lets not forget when one of their friends were here what he did!" She said.

"Don't judge him by his past, you know he has changed" He said.

"Still! He and the other are the one are the ones who were always here in one of these beds!" She said.

Wow, James Potter, one of the biggest prankers, one who sometimes the dangerous pranks backfires and then he has to make up some horrible lie and then be sent here. Along with flying around with that broom.

Wow, incredibly shocking!

Not.

All of a sudden I felt really thirsty. I had to wake up.

I sat up in the bed; Madame Promfry sent Dombledore out of the room and quickly tended to me.

She gave all the nutrients I needed.

I wasn't that tired, that was until I asked what was wrong with me.

She gave a sigh, "Well the bars drained you of some magic but not too much, some spells in your 7th year may be a tiny bit more difficult then it was suppose to be. But that won't affect you too bad. The Bars also drained you of some of you energy, which means you will be very tired over the next few days. Other then that you should be all right, I have had to give you some counter potions that some death eaters threw hexes at you at. Nothing that won't be fixable." She said as calmly.

"Oh, so I can join my classmates soon?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes went wide as saucer plates. "GOODNESS NO! Did you hear what I just said? You are drained of energy! You are going to be so tired the next couple of days!" She said. She started to mutter under her breath.

"Yet Matthew and Harry are very concern about you. They even tried to sneak in along with Hermoine and Ron; thankfully Flitch caught them just in time. He is a wonderful person along with his cat" She said smiling a bit.

Flitch, wonderful, along with that horrible cat.

I never thought that 'wonderful' and 'Flitch' could be in the same sentence! I mean he used to hang kids by their _thumbs_!

Wonderful? More like dreadful!

That got me wondering, "How long have I been asleep for?" I asked her.

"Oh about two days I guessed" She said.

"Two Days?!" I exclaimed.

The homework! The notes! The classes! I have to get out of here!

"You know what I have had enough rest I think I can go, thank you!" I started to get out of bed but she pushed me back in on time.

"You're not going any were! You are going to stay in bed for another day or two!" She said sternly.

"Two days!? I'll miss almost a week of school!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me strangely. "Most kids will be happy to miss nearly a week of school!" she said.

"Well not me" I shot back at her.

She huffed and puffed for a while.

"Look, soon you are going to take lots of little naps!" She said.

"No, don't worry, I won't take naps!" I said, even though I was getting a bit tired.

"Ann, its good to take naps! Some times you are over worked! Its alright that you take some times to sleep!" She said.

Sleep? You sleep at NIGHT! Not during daylight! Plus naps are for sick people and for little kids. (AN: Do not be offended if you like naps, I feel that Lily is that over worked kind of person, I also cannot take naps but I don't think it is for sick little kids. Remember, only Lily feels like that)

"But!" I said I felt as if my case was a lost case.

She pushed me into bed and tucked me in.

"Just rest your eyes Lily," She said in a soothing voice.

Well, I could rest my eyes just a bit..

--

I remember being woken up by some yelling.

"Can I please just see her?" I heard a voice say.

"I already told you 68 times! She is resting!" I heard Pomfry say to the person.

"Class starts in five minutes, beside its only me and him and him and her" I heard the person say.

I sat up in my bed; my vision was still a bit blurry. I tried to make out the shape from far away.

"Look, I know you are concern of Ann, but still! This is enough!" I heard her raise her voice a bit.

"Just see her! Just to see if she is about to wake, as I said earlier, its only me and him and her and him!" James said.

James!

"James!" I yelled out.

Madame Pomfry threw her hands in the air, "Fine FIVE MINUTES ONLY!" She said at the group.

They ran towards me.

"Hey Lily! How are you feeling?" Asked Harry.

"I'm feeling tired" I said.

They nodded to it.

"Madame Pomfry said you were tired and that you needed to rest a lot. She also told us, not to bother you because we also annoyed her 68 times." James said.

I laughed, "You kept count," I asked.

"I didn't, she did!" James said.

"Why aren't you guys in the hospital?" I asked them after.

"Well we weren't as damaged as you were" Hermoine said.

"The only one that was really injured was James but it wasn't half as bad as you" Ron replied.

"Wait, I have a question, what was 'The plan'?" I asked.

James took a deep breath. "My friend and I and some others decided to rescue you, go out the door fly back to Hogwarts and be a happy students who know nothing. But our plan had some surprise guests, and the plan backfired. Those guest stars were, Malfoy, some unknown death eaters, and the gang" James finished in a deep voice.

"Wow" was all I was able to say.

"Yeah, we know" They said in union.

"Ok, another thing, what happen the night-" I was cut off my Madame Pomfry yelling at us.

"IT WAS SIX MINUTES! NOW GET TO CLASS!" She stormed them out, but not before James escaped her and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips before departing.

That got her very angry and was chasing him out.

I decided to rest my eyes for a while, and fell into a deep sleep.

--

I stayed in the Hospital Wing for two days before being healthy enough for me to go back to classes. Most of my classmates knew what happened and had sent me some cards, which I had received.

It was on Friday that James pulled me aside to tell me something.

"Lily, we need to go to Dumbledore's office. Now" He said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's going to tell us everything, now come on! We don't want to be late!" He said.

I ran after him as we went off to the office. We quickly said the password and sprinted upstairs into the waiting room.

"Come In you two" Dumbledore said.

We entered.

"Take a seat," He said.

We sat down he seemed older then usually

"I have something to tell you," He said sternly.

--

**AN: all right, I'm done with this chapter, now review and you will get a chapter soon! Yay!**

**: -) Queen Of Day Dreams : -)**

**PS. I luv the veggies you have been throwing at me, they are all very good! Lol!**


	25. An Odd Ending With an Even Odder Begaini...

**Title:** Traveling With Head Boy

**Disclaimer**: I really don't own HP

**Summery: **In a Lily Evans point of view, when looking for simple ball plans turns into going to the future with head boy. How will Lily deal with James?

Fic Recommended: Can't Hurry Love 

_**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE AN! THANK YOU!**_

AN: Hey I just want everyone to know, this is going to be the last chapter to this story, after this there will be a sequel I might take a break and wait for the new book, but I am going to start writing it out and then update it when it is all finished, that way If I have writers block. You won't be the one waiting for it to be cleared!

Review thanks…

**Redheadaquarius: **Thanks!

**Lily20:** Here is the last chapter for THIS story!

**Starburstsweetie:** Yay! Happy late b-day! Anyways its was basiclly just break in and save Lily, well thanks!

**queenelf101:** haha, maybe I should leave the cliffhanger LONGER MUAHHAHAHAHA! Anyways the bars just drained her! That's all! But here is the next chappie! The LAST one.

**Annmarie Aspasia:** Yum! Thanks! –Munches- yeah here is a chappie!

**Lillith Potter**: You already KNOW whats going to happen! But ending has changed so DON'T GET MAD AT ME!

**HP FREAK and SM Fanatic**: Ha! Same here! About the charcters! James is SO DREAMY! I can't wait for the book! I was 5th in line last time! Whoo hoo! I'm crazy you must understand that!

**Crimson Girl**: Here it is

**Cherryblu**: Yeah I know and thanks!

**Boo2**: Thanks and I will! Don't worry!

**Fantasyfreak**: Here it is!

**Cecilia Orechio:** Thanks! Thanks again and AGAIN! Hehe! You are one of the few that had stucked with me the entire story! I'm very happy! Thanks!

Now for the chappie!

--

It was silent for a while until James seemed to find his voice and asked.

"Well what is it?" James asked.

Dumbledore looked older and wiser then; maybe it was the lighting maybe it was that I never paid attention to his features.

"I guess you and Lily are wondering what happened the night Lily got kidnapped" Dumbledore said in his voice.

"Well, I just have a question" I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I screamed my head off that night, why didn't anyone wake up?" I asked.

Dumbledore stood up and walked around.

"You see, apparently the dorm had lots of silent spells placed all over the rooms, well mainly inside the beds of the sleeping girls. How do we know? None of the girls showed up for the morning lessons, so of course Minnie had to go up to see what was the problem. She had to do the counter spell, it was then we realized that you had gone missing" Dumbledore said.

"Oh" I said.

"But wait, who tipped off Voldemort, that Lily and I were here. In this time period?" James asked.

"Well, Missy did" Dumbledore said.

"Missy?" James repeated. "No, she is so loyal to you and her past owners, she wouldn't do that to you!" James said.

Then the words I had asked James long time ago came back. I had asked James earlier who was the previous owners of Missy. He didn't know he just knew that she still wanted to be owned by them again.

"James, Lily, didn't you wonder who owned her before I took her?" Dumbledore said.

While James shook 'no' I shook 'yes'.

"Well, she wasn't own by Malfoy, but she was owned by Narissca" Dumbledore said.

"What!" James exclaimed very loudly.

"Yes, she was owner by her and well her husband came for a visit and talked to Missy. Missy had some useful information bout the new kids. Of course I had on my behalf told nearly all the human staff members about the truth of our new kids. Some house elves must have been cleaning up when they heard the news and of course told everyone else" Dumbledore said to us.

"Wait I have another question, what about Malfoy?" I said.

"What about him Lily?" Dumbledore said.

"Well on the train he said 'your not as careful as you think!' what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"Lily, James, be honest. In the train you used your real names because everyone that mattered to you knew about your true identity. Right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah" James said. "So what does that have to do with what he had said?" He asked.

"Did you put a silent charm around you?" Dumbledore asked.

That's when we realized our mistakes.

"The new prank item George and Fred created, the ones that can eavesdrop on other peoples conversation, yes well Draco must have heard you use your real names and went to his father and told him about what he had heard. This got Malfoy suspicious. He went to the house elf and she confirmed that it was true," Dumbledore said.

We were silent. What were we suppose to say to that? We have been betrayed. Now what do we do?

"Wait, why did Voldemort want Lily then?" James asked.

Wasn't it obvious?

"James, they took Lily and they knew how you had acted in 7th year. They knew you would do anything for her. They knew you would come along and play hero. Once they trapped you and her they could do whatever they want. All I know is that they wanted to kill you that night" Dumbledore said.

Kill us? We're so useless though!

"Why?" I found myself asking.

Dumbledore took a deep breath as if he was explain to some little kids about Santa Claus an how he flies around in his big sleigh.

"Well if he killed you, the past, present, and the future would be ruined. Without you two, Harry wouldn't have been born. With no Harry, then Voldemort would still be in power and would have conquered the wizard world." Dumbledore said.

"This leads up to my conclusion," He said.

He looked at him.

"We must get you back in the past" He said sternly.

"Well then we will leave as soon as possible" James stated.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You see most of the staff have been helping out to get you back. It's too dangerous for you to be here any longer. We have found a way," Dumbledore stated.

"What?" I said.

Leave here. Leave everyone, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, the twins. EVERYTHING! He can't do that!

Its too early, why can't we stay? We're not doing any harm to anyone being here.

Well we are dangerous for our selves. As well as Harry, but he gets to stay with us! That has to be good for Harry.

Right?

"Wait, we have to leave?" James said.

"Yes, I'm sorry it has to be tonight" Dumbledore said.

"But why?" James asked more.

"James, you know why. Your entire lives are at stake! Including Harry's. You being here is endangering his life. You can't do this to him!" Dumbeldore said to him sternly.

James seemed to be absorbing the information.

"Can we leave?" I asked before James can blow up.

"Yes, but Minnie will be able to pick you up in the Common Room at six a clock sharp!" He said.

We both nodded before leaving.

We walked silently back to the Common Room. We said the password and we were allowed entrance into the Common Room.

We entered in, to find Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. We walked in weakly. We plopped down into some of the sofas in the middle of the common room.

"Hey you guys!" Hermoine said cheerfully.

"Hey" James and I said weakly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ron asked us with confused smile.

"Well, this going to be kinda hard to tell you guys" James said to them.

How can we tell them? This is going to be the worse thing that has happened.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked us with concern.

"Well, lets just say we're going back soon" I said.

There was a tense silence in the room.

"Back, to were?" Hermoine said in a while.

"Back to you know were" James said.

"What? When?" Ron said.

"Six, tonight" I said sadly.

The horrible silence came back.

"Hey, um I need to go out for a walk" Harry said. He stood up quickly and left, and ran out the door.

I looked at the door. Poor Harry, I felt so bad for him.

"This is going to be hard for him" Hermoine said.

"You know what? I'm going to go find him, I'll just talk to him and because it's three, I guess I'll say good bye," I said.

I ran off in the hallways. I found Harry walking out the large front doors of Hogwarts.

"Harry!" I turned around and faced me.

"Yeah?" He said sadly.

"Want to go for a walk?" I said.

"Sure" He said.

We walked around the lake; we were talking for a bit.

"Lily, I'm going to miss you," He said.

"Its not Lily" I told him.

What was I doing?

"Well what is it then" he asked.

"Its mum" I said quietly.

Harry looked up smiling.

"Thanks mum!" He said happily.

We talked and walked around the lake.

Until we walked up to the front of the castle, we walked into the castle and into the Common Room.

When we came in I saw James saying his good byes to Ron and Hermoine, when he saw Harry and I he came up to us.

"Hey, can I say good bye?" James asked.

"Sure" I said as well as Harry.

Harry and James went off.

I said my good byes to both of Hermoine and Ron.

Soon Harry and James came back and we hung out with each other, until six.

McGonagall came to pick us up.

"Can they come along with us?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said gravely.

We walked all the way up into the office.

When I walked in I thought there would be a large porthole or Dumbledore with a wand, instead he was sitting in front of his desk.

Maybe we weren't going back at all!

"Lily, James recognized this?" He said he lifted in the air a watch. It wasn't just any watch it was _the _watch.

This silver watch, with too many knobs to even count, this was the watch that has caused so much trouble to us.

"How did you find it?" Was all I was able to choke out.

He grinned down on us. "It took a while but it is the only way to get you two out of here"

I nodded; I felt silent tears building up in my eyes.

"Lily, James, you need to go soon" I heard he voiced.

We turned to our friends, our family. I went up to each one of them and gave them a hug each. I held on to Harry a bit tighter then the rest.

"Bye mum" He said quietly.

"Bye Harry, now be good!" I told him, drying up my silent tears as I can.

I gave each a good bye to everyone, McGonagall pulled James and I into an extra big bear hug, which almost broke my bones.

"Come along now" Dumbledore said to us.

We came towards him; he did something with the watch, we both held it. I felt that familiar blast as I banged against the wall.

I looked around it was James' room again! How could I tell? The ugly boxers were still there.

Gross!

I turned to the clock; it was still six in the evening.

I turned to James grinning.

"Well, were back" I said silently.

"Yeah I know, Dumbledore should be coming to wipe our minds," He said. He got up and helps me up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I just hope, we get together," I said putting my head against his chest.

"We will, you want to know why?" James said.

I was so happy just having my head against his chest.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I love you" He said.

I grinned wildly as turned up to look at him. I know I'm not the romantic ditz as some people, but hell with that! James said he LOVED ME!

"I love you too," I said silently.

He grinned down upon me and I just leaned my head against his strong chest, just so happy to do nothing.

**-Third Person Point Of View-**

(AN: This tiny part is not going to be In Lily's point of view, you will see why in a second)

Dumbledore walked upon the happy couple, decided not to disturb their own little happy world. Why disturb them that he would have to erase their memories of happy times with their families? He quickly cast the spell on them, leaving just as quietly as he entered.

**-Back To Lily's Point Of View-**

I was resting my head on something, maybe a pillow. No can't be, I heard someone's steady heart beat underneath me, so peaceful so calm. I took a peek at whom it was; I don't go around hugging strangers!

I looked up just in time to see that it was hazel eyes peering down on me, hidden by the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

"James!?" I exclaimed while pushing him away.

"Lils? What were we doing?" James asked.

I looked around to find some explanation, there was none.

"You think I know, I have no idea! Maybe something happened that was happy?" I asked him, my heart was thumping wildly, for some strange reason!

"No, well, maybe, no can't be it. I didn't ask you out did I?" James asked while ruffling his hair.

I did a double take, "No! You are NOT going to start on that, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head; "I'm not THAT dumb, I'm more charming then that!" James bragged.

I snorted, "Yeah you're so charming James" I told him.

He mocked being hurt, "I'm shocked! Lily! You pained me much! My ego, it's going smaller! NO!" James called out while pretending to be in pain.

I rolled my eyes, "about time to!" I told him as I went over to his trunk and started to throw stuff out of there to try and find the ball plans.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" James exclaimed as I was rummaging through his stuff.

"I _know_ that! Do you think I would go through Sirius's trunk? No thank you, it must stink!" I said.

All of a sudden the door opened up and Sirius and Remus walked in.

"What are YOU two doing here?!" I yelled as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

Sirius looked all innocent, while Remus appeared to be angry.

"What's going on?" James asked Remus.

"Remember when you gave me the plans, list, well nearly everything to glance over them, turn them in to Dumbledore to see if he can get the weird sisters to play?" Remus said.

"Well Sirius seemed to have took it from me, changing a lot of the things, including the drink list to be full with fire whiskey" Remus said to him.

"Sirius!" James said.

"What? It seemed so perfect to offer help!" Sirius said.

"Don't worry too much James, I have copies, HERE! Keep them safe, maybe not in your trunk" Remus said.

I looked at James, "Were you ever going to tell me this?" I asked him.

James looked at me. "Well I was going to tell you at next meeting that Remus was going to hand them in to Dumbledore to look over on! I swear!" James said.

"Really? Next meeting is TOMMORROW! You made me go through your underwear to try to find the ball plans!" I exclaimed loudly and angrily.

You know what the boys did?

They started to LAUGH!

"It's not funny!" I yelled at them.

They kept laughing harder.

I rolled my eyes at them and left.

All boys seemed to be prats!

Well maybe not James, but whatever! Its not like I would ever confess that to any of my friends, they would go bizerk!

--

AN: OK this story is done! I'm kinda sad and kinda happy! But a sequel IS on its way! Happy Holidays everyone! Also don't get mad at me that I had to end it like this! The Sequel is ON Its way! The first couple of Chapters are done! Yay! So once I get ten reviews for THIS story then I will update it!

Luv,

:-) Queen Of Day Dreams :-)


End file.
